Total Drama: Last Chance SYOC
by HashtagJustMonika
Summary: After two years off the air Total Drama is finally back. Watch once again as a group of teenagers compete for a million dollars in the most life-threatening, gross and embarrassing challenges. Watch as 7 of your favorite contestants return and battle it out against 14 brand new contestants on a brand new island. Rated T [Apps CLOSED]
1. Application

**A/N: The winners in this series are Owen in Island, Duncan in Action, Heather in World Tour, Cameron in Revenge, Mike in All-Stars and Shawn in Pahkitew. A while ago I cancelled all of my TD fics because they weren't making me happy writing them anymore. However recently I've been getting some inspiration to write some more fics for a franchise that I love more then anything...I have decided to take one last crack at writing a complete SYOC. lol. Anyways I have selected six of my favorite TD contestants and Topher to return for another shot...I'll be posting the app in the reviews so you can access it. Apps close on December third and the first episode will be up in early January when I have my new laptop because the desktop I'm currently using is missing allot of things like spell and grammar check. Enjoy**

* * *

A black screen is seen before it fades in to a beach. Behind the beach is a forest of lush green pines. In the distance are several pine covered hills cuving up and outward to form high cliffs along most of the visable coastline. The sun is beating down from high above and only a handful of clouds dotted the sky. It is then that everyone's favorite narcissistic host walks on screen.

"Season seven otherwise known as our final season of Total Drama, folks!" Chris McLean opened sadly, "I know its sad but the producers have green lit us one final season" he says excited as he plasters a large fake smile on his face.

"Since this season is our last one we have decided to go all out" Chris says his smile growing wider, "We've found a new island and we've invited some of your favorite contestants from seasons past for one final chance at the million dollars, however this season we are giving 10 new contestants the chance to make a name for themselves and go down in Total Drama history" Chris says as he turns to his right and begins walking down the beach as the camera follows him, "So if you think you have what it takes to be on Total Drama the head online now to our website and fill out an application. Then all you have to do is send in an audition tape and boom your golden" Chris exclaims, "I assure you, you do not want to miss out on what could possibly be the best season of Total Drama and knock another reality show that shall not be names off the airwaves" Chris says containing his smile even though it obvious he is slightly agitated, "So if you want a chance at competing make sure to apply before December third" Chris says, "Also be prepared because this season will be the toughest season in Total Drama history" Chris says as he stops walking, "So buckle up, _this_ " he says as the camera cut backward to show more of the beach, "Is Total Drama!" The camera cut back even further getting the forest and cliffs in the shot, "Last Chance!" Chris says as the entire island is shown in full view.

* * *

 **Rules: (PLEASE READ ALL OF THE RULES!)**

 **1\. No Mary-Sues or Gary-Stus. Everyone has flaws that's what makes us human. No one is perfect.**

 **2\. Please use my app and don't leave anything out. Everything on it is there for a reason.**

 **3\. I am going to be posting the personality of each character that gets excepted so please read them when sending in your character because the last SYOC I attempted I got multiple characters with the same personality.**

 **4\. PLEASE! only send characters through a review. DO NOT! PM me your characters because I will not read them.**

 **5\. Since there are only nine spaces open I will be accepting only one character per person however you may send in up to two OC's.**

 **6\. Please make sure your character has a fully descriptive personality so I can write them properly. I will be posting an example of what i'm looking for at the bottom.**

 **7\. Please do not give your character an extremely tragic backstory. This is a bothersome trope.**

 **8\. Unless I ask please do not give me story ideas or plot lines. However challenge ideas are much appreciated.**

 **9\. Please no magical, robotic or non-human characters. For me Total Drama takes place in a somewhat form of reality so these characters wouldn't make allot of sense.**

 **10\. Please no mute characters. Because they don't talk its allot harder to write them properly and portray their personality.**

 **11\. Please no religious or political characters as I don't want to offend anybody.**

 **12\. Please try to review every now and then. If I don't hear from you for awhile then I will be forced to assume you have stopped reading the story and I will have no choice but to eliminate your character. If something has come up and you can't read the story for awhile just try and send me a PM letting me know whats up. I won't eliminate your character then because i'll know your coming back.**

 **12\. Please don't stop reading the story if your character was eliminated. No one likes a sore loser.**

 **14\. And MOST IMPORTANTLY! have fun and be creative.**

* * *

 **Returning Contestants:**

Heather

Noah

Tyler

Dawn

Sky

Sugar

Topher

 **New Contestants:**

Alissa Svatur (Mine)

?

?

?

?

?

?

?

?

?

* * *

 **App**

 **Full Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Stereotype:**

 **Personality:**

 **Brief Bio:**

 **Age (15-17):**

 **Sexuality:**

 **Nationality:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Strengths:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Talents:**

 **Fears:**

 **Hobbies:**

 **Allergies:**

 **If Yes What Kind:**

 ***Appearance***

 **Race/Skin Color:**

 **Body Type:**

 **Height:**

 **Weight:**

 **Hair Style/Color:**

 **Eye Shape:**

 **Eye Color:**

 **Normal Clothing:**

 **Sleeping Clothing:**

 **Swimming Clothing:**

 **Tattoos/Scars/Piercings:**

 **Facial Features:**

 ***Actions During The Competition***

 **Would They Start Or Join A Alliance:**

 **How Loyal Would They Be In A Alliance:**

 **Would They Cheat:**

 **Would They Manipulate Others:**

 **Would They Betray Their Friends:**

 **Would They Use Violence:**

 **Would They Use Blackmail:**

 ***Interactions* (Please describe in both how they would act and things they would say)**

 **Interactions With Chris:**

 **Interactions With Chef:**

 ***Reactions* (Please describe in both how they would act and what they would say)**

 **Reaction At Being Eliminated First:**

 **Reaction At Being Eliminated Pre-Merge:**

 **Reaction At Being Eliminated Post Merge:**

 **Reaction At Being The Runner Up:**

 **Reaction At Winning:**

 ***Other Stuff***

 **Would They Want A Relationship:**

 **If Yes With Who:**

 **If No Why Not:**

 **Reason For Entering:**

 **Strategy To Win:**

 **Running Gags:**

 **Audition Tape:**

* * *

 **Accepted Characters so far:**

 **Full Name:** Alissa Svatur

 **Personality:** Alissa is the literal definition of an ice-queen. Cold and unfeeling she moves through life without a purpose or so it seems. Alissa has a very cynical and pessimistic outlook on life. She can also appear heartless at times not caring if she hurts someone's feelings and ignoring their troubles as if they don't matter to her. Alissa tends to spend most of her time in her own head ignoring the outside world and focusing solely on her own thoughts. Some people describe her as being narcissistic and self-centered because she never attempts to make friends but in reality the only person she trusts is herself. Alissa has severe trust issues that stem from multiple betrayals rendering her completely shut off from the rest of the world. She isn't incredibly talkative by default and will only speak when necessary. Alissa feels that interacting with other people is just a waste of time and will only get her heart smashed to pieces in the end. She's terrified to open up to someone due to her fear of being let down once again. Alissa absolutely despises backstabbers and liars. Alissa is the type of person that when she gives her word she keeps it. She is extremely loyal to those she cares about and will do anything to protect them and hopefully prevent them from experiencing the same betrayal she's gone through. Alissa also has a deep hatred for herself and criticizes herself whenever she can.

* * *

 **So once again i'll be posting the app in the reviews so you can access it. Apps close on December third and the first episode will be up in early January...have a great day:)**


	2. Author's Note

**A/N: This chapter is here simply so you can apply two OC's. When the full cast is chosen I will delete this chapter.  
**


	3. Cast List Update

**A/N: Hello everybody here is the first cast list update. Now before we get to who made it I would like to bring up a few OC's that have been rejected and why. Now if you would like to apply another character as each of these OC's was their creator's first then by all means apply another  
**

* * *

 **Rejected OC's:**

 **Tarami liwind (yosemitealliek):** Your character was good however I have seen her personality one too many times before. Also its a good thing you put her nationality in her bio because atheism is not a nationality. A nationality is wither you British, Chinese or American.

 **Tanea Tetherton-Mahoney (El' Caliente):** you only completed half of the app.

 **Lucas Westbrook (loudandclear236):** I like you character however like with Tarami I have seen his personality one too many times before. Plus I already have a character with a short fuse. Although I would like to see another character from you

 **Phoebe Dawn Stanley (Girldog321):** Not only is there barley any description in the personality but you also broke the No PM rule...i'm sorry **  
**

 **Liz Spring: (Ser Matten):** Like Tarami and Lucas I have seen her personality one too many times before.

 **Marshal Pines: (Ser Matten):** His personality was all over the place and quite frankly confused me.

 **Therion Suarez (Epifanio Therion):** I really liked you character however I already have a OC that has a similar personality. However I encourage you to send in another OC:)

* * *

 **I'm sorry your characters were rejected...hopefully you'll have better luck next time. For everyone else who applied and don't see your character's name do not worry they are not rejected. I am still reviewing them so they still have a shot at making the cast:)**

* * *

 **Returning Contestants:**  
Heather  
Noah  
Tyler  
Dawn  
Sky  
Sugar  
Topher

 **New Contestants:**  
Alissa Svatur (Mine)  
Joshua Gonzalez (Childish 'paw)  
Dana Alexa Nappolilli (Taylorfang9)  
Wynn Miyabi (DSX62415)

?

?

?

?

?

?

* * *

 **Accepted Characters so far:**

 **Full Name:** Alissa Svatur

 **Personality:** Alissa is the literal definition of an ice-queen. Cold and unfeeling she moves through life without a purpose or so it seems. Alissa has a very cynical and pessimistic outlook on life. She can also appear heartless at times not caring if she hurts someone's feelings and ignoring their troubles as if they don't matter to her. Alissa tends to spend most of her time in her own head ignoring the outside world and focusing solely on her own thoughts. Some people describe her as being narcissistic and self-centered because she never attempts to make friends but in reality the only person she trusts is herself. Alissa has severe trust issues that stem from multiple betrayals rendering her completely shut off from the rest of the world. She isn't incredibly talkative by default and will only speak when necessary. Alissa feels that interacting with other people is just a waste of time and will only get her heart smashed to pieces in the end. She's terrified to open up to someone due to her fear of being let down once again. Alissa absolutely despises backstabbers and liars. Alissa is the type of person that when she gives her word she keeps it. She is extremely loyal to those she cares about and will do anything to protect them and hopefully prevent them from experiencing the same betrayal she's gone through. Alissa also has a deep hatred for herself and criticizes herself whenever she can.

 **Full Name:** Dana Alexa Nappolilli

 **Personality:** Dana is sinister, mean, cunning, sneaky due to her mistrust of other human beings. She is cruel to them because she views them as horrible people that deserve to suffer. Starting at about 8 years old, she and her twin brother Arnold were sexually abused by their parents. This went on for 8 years until their parents were arrested. They moved in with their gay uncles. But Dana and Arnold have a hatred for people, except their uncles.

 **Full Name:** Joshua Gonzalez  
 **Personality** : Joshua is a pretty angry guy, even for a teenager. He isn't satisfied with his hand in life, and growing up the way he did hardened him. He has a fearsome temper, but he is able to suppress it long enough that it all comes out in mostly-harmless blowouts in private. Family and friends are incredibly important to him, and he doesn't like betraying them. His loyalty is a hard thing to win, but once you have it, you'll be grateful. He's a good ally to have, when he isn't looking out for himself. If he thinks he can get away with it, and the relationship is still developing, he might betray someone he's growing close with to get them voted off so he doesn't feel conflicted about it later, when they're much closer and their absence is much more necessary. He can have a very one-track mind at times, and be incredibly stubborn. Sarcastic and cynical, he's a loner and usually keeps to himself. He's usually pretty quiet about his wits. Can be downright antisocial sometimes.

 **Name:** Wynn Miyabi  
 **Personality:** easily frightened, not much of a decision maker, will open up to people with enough time and will become loyal to those who earn her trust (it's a bit difficult, but doable), prefers that things are as calm and least frightening as possible, despite not being a fighter, will let someone have it below the belt in moments of extreme panic, still holds hope that thing will go better than she imagines it will despite fears and anxieties

* * *

 **Again apps close on the third, I look forward to seeing what other characters everyone comes up with**


	4. Cast List Update 2

**A/N: Hello everybody here is the second cast list update. Now before we get to who made it I would like to bring up a few OC's that have been rejected and why. Now if you would like to apply another character as each of these OC's was their creator's first then by all means apply another. I will be posting the third cast update on Thursday and the final cast update on Monday December 3rd  
**

* * *

 **Rejected OC's:**

 **Tarami liwind (yosemitealliek):** Your character was good however I have seen her personality one too many times before. Also its a good thing you put her nationality in her bio because atheism is not a nationality. A nationality is wither you British, Chinese or American.

 **Tanea Tetherton-Mahoney (El' Caliente):** you only completed half of the app.

 **Lucas Westbrook (loudandclear236):** I like you character however like with Tarami I have seen his personality one too many times before. Plus I already have a character with a short fuse. Although I would like to see another character from you

 **Phoebe Dawn Stanley (Girldog321):** Not only is there barley any description in the personality but you also broke the No PM rule...i'm sorry **  
**

 **Liz Spring: (Ser Matten):** Like Tarami and Lucas I have seen her personality one too many times before.

 **Marshal Pines: (Ser Matten):** His personality was all over the place and quite frankly confused me.

 **Therion Suarez (Epifanio Therion):** I really liked you character however I already have a OC that has a similar personality. However I encourage you to send in another OC:)

 **Margot Mealy (ThorBringsTheThunder):** I am so very sorry that I have to reject Margot especially after I accepted her in my last SYOC before it got cancelled. I feel really bad about this but I had already accepted two villains by the time you sent her in. Again i'm really sorry.

 **Barrington "Barry" Smith (Obsidian Champion):** I'm sorry I just wasn't a fan of him

 **Xavier Lander (Unbirth):** I'm sorry your character was good but i've seen his personality one too may times before.

 **Chase Delacruz (GirlPower54)** I really liked Chase and I was going to accept him but before you applied Chase I had asked someone who applied to one of my previous SYOC's to apply a character and they just got back to me saying that they would like to join again and their character is quite similar to Chase so would you mind sending in another one...i'm really sorry this happened

* * *

 **I'm sorry your characters were rejected...hopefully you'll have better luck next time. For everyone else who applied and don't see your character's name do not worry they are not rejected. I am still reviewing them so they still have a shot at making the cast:)**

* * *

 **Returning Contestants:**  
Heather  
Noah  
Tyler  
Dawn  
Sky  
Sugar  
Topher

 **New Contestants:**  
 **Girls:**  
Alissa Svatur (Mine)  
Dana Alexa Nappolilli (Taylorfang9)  
Wynn Miyabi (DSX62415)  
Madison (Maddy) Innis (Space Zodiac)  
Farin Moonwell (yosemitealliek)  
Laurie Ray Dawson (xxPrincxssxx)

?

Guys:  
Joshua Gonzalez (Childish 'paw)  
Edward Vincent Price (slykooper)  
Kevin Spears (loudandclear236)

?

?

?

?

* * *

 **Accepted Characters so far:**

 **Full Name:** Alissa Svatur

 **Personality:** Alissa is the literal definition of an ice-queen. Cold and unfeeling she moves through life without a purpose or so it seems. Alissa has a very cynical and pessimistic outlook on life. She can also appear heartless at times not caring if she hurts someone's feelings and ignoring their troubles as if they don't matter to her. Alissa tends to spend most of her time in her own head ignoring the outside world and focusing solely on her own thoughts. Some people describe her as being narcissistic and self-centered because she never attempts to make friends but in reality the only person she trusts is herself. Alissa has severe trust issues that stem from multiple betrayals rendering her completely shut off from the rest of the world. She isn't incredibly talkative by default and will only speak when necessary. Alissa feels that interacting with other people is just a waste of time and will only get her heart smashed to pieces in the end. She's terrified to open up to someone due to her fear of being let down once again. Alissa absolutely despises backstabbers and liars. Alissa is the type of person that when she gives her word she keeps it. She is extremely loyal to those she cares about and will do anything to protect them and hopefully prevent them from experiencing the same betrayal she's gone through. Alissa also has a deep hatred for herself and criticizes herself whenever she can.

 **Full Name:** Dana Alexa Nappolilli

 **Personality:** Dana is sinister, mean, cunning, sneaky due to her mistrust of other human beings. She is cruel to them because she views them as horrible people that deserve to suffer. Starting at about 8 years old, she and her twin brother Arnold were sexually abused by their parents. This went on for 8 years until their parents were arrested. They moved in with their gay uncles. But Dana and Arnold have a hatred for people, except their uncles.

 **Full Name:** Joshua Gonzalez  
 **Personality** : Joshua is a pretty angry guy, even for a teenager. He isn't satisfied with his hand in life, and growing up the way he did hardened him. He has a fearsome temper, but he is able to suppress it long enough that it all comes out in mostly-harmless blowouts in private. Family and friends are incredibly important to him, and he doesn't like betraying them. His loyalty is a hard thing to win, but once you have it, you'll be grateful. He's a good ally to have, when he isn't looking out for himself. If he thinks he can get away with it, and the relationship is still developing, he might betray someone he's growing close with to get them voted off so he doesn't feel conflicted about it later, when they're much closer and their absence is much more necessary. He can have a very one-track mind at times, and be incredibly stubborn. Sarcastic and cynical, he's a loner and usually keeps to himself. He's usually pretty quiet about his wits. Can be downright antisocial sometimes.

 **Name:** Wynn Miyabi  
 **Personality:** easily frightened, not much of a decision maker, will open up to people with enough time and will become loyal to those who earn her trust (it's a bit difficult, but doable), prefers that things are as calm and least frightening as possible, despite not being a fighter, will let someone have it below the belt in moments of extreme panic, still holds hope that thing will go better than she imagines it will despite fears and anxieties

 **Full Name:** Farin Moonwell  
 **Personality:** She's endlessly smart, clever, and quick thinking. She knows almost everything about everything but is also very kind. She's often getting into trouble, or used, because she's giving and caring in nature. She has a bit of a silver tounge so has managed to talk her way out of some of these problems, but not all of them. She's also very forgiving and understanding, unless someone is going out of their way to be rude or to betray her.

 **Name:** Laurie Ray Dawson  
 **Personality:** Laurie is a very sweet and sensitive girl, a product of her upbringing. Her personality contrasts her capabilities drastically, though she is a very strong and capable girl, she is too shy and eager to please the people around her. She is also a natural caretaker and often puts the needs of others above her own.

 **Full Name:** Madison (Maddy) Innis  
 **Personality:** Maddy is a caring girl, with a love for making friends. Her social game is off the charts. Her bubbly, innocent personality causes people to love her and she loves being nice. She would be classed as a popular, but even misfits would like her. She can make people laugh and is able to turn anyone's frown upside down. Her favourite thing to do is to help others and put a smile on their faces. It's hard to get her upset or mad. Her optimistic behavior has helped her flourish on social media, and is definitely a cinnamon roll.

 **Full Name:** Edward Vincent Price  
 **Personality:** Eddie is a very hyperactive teen, always has been. Full of energy, he is often up way later into the night than other people, and people sometimes find his high energy annoying. Along with being hyperactive, he also has a strong sense of determination, and will always try his best at challenges. He;s also very bubbly and happy most of the time, and it's pretty hard to get him down. He's also optimistic, and gives people the benefit of the doubt.

 **Full Name:** Kevin Spears  
 **Personality:** Kevin is extremely smart. He is really good at giving advice to people by breaking down different situations and scenarios and understanding and finding the best goal. He is good hearted and usually has people's best interests in mind. This sort of makes him out to be a people pleaser at times but he doesn't mind. He doesn't have any sport coordination of any kind. That is a big "no" in his family. If you are not good at a sport you are not good at anything. Determined to prove his family is wrong, he excelled and getting spelling bee trophies, winning science fairs and joining student council. Did his family show up for any no. He thrives to make his family proud by being nice and having nothing but good references under his name. They still don't notice. No anger just sadness and disappointments fester. Thriving on being socially aware and honest is the only thing he knows how to do. However the depressing insecurities of not being recognized always manages to creep up on him. These insecurities manages to sometimes make Kevin second-guess himself.

* * *

 **Again apps close on the third, I look forward to seeing what other characters everyone comes up with**


	5. Cast List Update 3

**A/N: Hello everybody here is the second cast list update. Now before we get to who made it I would like to bring up a few OC's that have been rejected and why. Now if you would like to apply another character as each of these OC's was their creator's first then by all means apply another. I will be posting the third cast update on Thursday and the final cast update on Monday December 3rd  
**

* * *

 **Rejected OC's:**

 **Tarami liwind (yosemitealliek):** Your character was good however I have seen her personality one too many times before. Also its a good thing you put her nationality in her bio because atheism is not a nationality. A nationality is wither you British, Chinese or American.

 **Tanea Tetherton-Mahoney (El' Caliente):** you only completed half of the app.

 **Lucas Westbrook (loudandclear236):** I like you character however like with Tarami I have seen his personality one too many times before. Plus I already have a character with a short fuse. Although I would like to see another character from you

 **Phoebe Dawn Stanley (Girldog321):** Not only is there barley any description in the personality but you also broke the No PM rule...i'm sorry **  
**

 **Liz Spring: (Ser Matten):** Like Tarami and Lucas I have seen her personality one too many times before.

 **Marshal Pines: (Ser Matten):** His personality was all over the place and quite frankly confused me.

 **Therion Suarez (Epifanio Therion):** I really liked you character however I already have a OC that has a similar personality. However I encourage you to send in another OC:)

 **Margot Mealy (ThorBringsTheThunder):** I am so very sorry that I have to reject Margot especially after I accepted her in my last SYOC before it got cancelled. I feel really bad about this but I had already accepted two villains by the time you sent her in. Again i'm really sorry.

 **Barrington "Barry" Smith (Obsidian Champion):** I'm sorry I just wasn't a fan of him

 **Xavier Lander (Unbirth):** I'm sorry your character was good but i've seen his personality one too may times before.

 **Chase Delacruz (GirlPower54)** I really liked Chase and I was going to accept him but before you applied Chase I had asked someone who applied to one of my previous SYOC's to apply a character and they just got back to me saying that they would like to join again and their character is quite similar to Chase so would you mind sending in another one...i'm really sorry this happened

 **Dawn (Total Drama: Revenge of The Island):** Dawn's original inclusion this season was only due to the fact I ship her with Noah. Other then that I could not actually think of any other plotlines for her so I decided to axe her in place of Bridgette. Plus I enjoyed writing the BridgettexWynn relationship in my Total Drama Reborn SYOC and wanted to do it again. Also Bridgette defiantly needs some MAJOR! character correction.

 **Cynthia Snowpoint (Epifanio Therion):** I'm sorry I really liked you character however I already have a OC that has a similar personality.

 **Adrian Adam (TheBlooperM):** I'm sorry i'm just not a fan of him plus your supposed to apply in the reviews

 **Jackson Rohrer (emmastarkl):** I'm sorry I liked your character, I just liked a few other OC's a little more, i'm sorry again

 **Blaise Lavender (fallenstreet01):** I'm really sorry but I only have one male slot left open and I have a couple other OC's I just like a little more, but feel free to send in another OC

* * *

 **I'm sorry your characters were rejected...hopefully you'll have better luck next time. For everyone else who applied and don't see your character's name do not worry they are not rejected. I am still reviewing them so they still have a shot at making the cast:)**

* * *

 **Returning Contestants:**  
Heather  
Noah  
Tyler  
Bridgette  
Sky  
Sugar  
Topher

 **New Contestants:**  
 **Girls:**  
Alissa Svatur (Mine)  
Dana Alexa Nappolilli (Taylorfang9)  
Wynn Miyabi (DSX62415)  
Madison (Maddy) Innis (Space Zodiac)  
Farin Moonwell (yosemitealliek)  
Laurie Ray Dawson (xxPrincxssxx)

?

 **Guys:**  
Joshua Gonzalez (Childish 'paw)  
Edward Vincent Price (slykooper)  
Kevin Spears (loudandclear236)  
Christopher Greenwood (Mistress Mysterious)  
Jaden Horn (Ddynamo)  
Gaius Remus Maximus (Trevaacin)

?

* * *

 **Accepted Characters so far:**

 **Full Name:** Alissa Svatur

 **Personality:** Alissa is the literal definition of an ice-queen. Cold and unfeeling she moves through life without a purpose or so it seems. Alissa has a very cynical and pessimistic outlook on life. She can also appear heartless at times not caring if she hurts someone's feelings and ignoring their troubles as if they don't matter to her. Alissa tends to spend most of her time in her own head ignoring the outside world and focusing solely on her own thoughts. Some people describe her as being narcissistic and self-centered because she never attempts to make friends but in reality the only person she trusts is herself. Alissa has severe trust issues that stem from multiple betrayals rendering her completely shut off from the rest of the world. She isn't incredibly talkative by default and will only speak when necessary. Alissa feels that interacting with other people is just a waste of time and will only get her heart smashed to pieces in the end. She's terrified to open up to someone due to her fear of being let down once again. Alissa absolutely despises backstabbers and liars. Alissa is the type of person that when she gives her word she keeps it. She is extremely loyal to those she cares about and will do anything to protect them and hopefully prevent them from experiencing the same betrayal she's gone through. Alissa also has a deep hatred for herself and criticizes herself whenever she can.

 **Full Name:** Dana Alexa Nappolilli

 **Personality:** Dana is sinister, mean, cunning, sneaky due to her mistrust of other human beings. She is cruel to them because she views them as horrible people that deserve to suffer. Starting at about 8 years old, she and her twin brother Arnold were sexually abused by their parents. This went on for 8 years until their parents were arrested. They moved in with their gay uncles. But Dana and Arnold have a hatred for people, except their uncles.

 **Full Name:** Joshua Gonzalez  
 **Personality** : Joshua is a pretty angry guy, even for a teenager. He isn't satisfied with his hand in life, and growing up the way he did hardened him. He has a fearsome temper, but he is able to suppress it long enough that it all comes out in mostly-harmless blowouts in private. Family and friends are incredibly important to him, and he doesn't like betraying them. His loyalty is a hard thing to win, but once you have it, you'll be grateful. He's a good ally to have, when he isn't looking out for himself. If he thinks he can get away with it, and the relationship is still developing, he might betray someone he's growing close with to get them voted off so he doesn't feel conflicted about it later, when they're much closer and their absence is much more necessary. He can have a very one-track mind at times, and be incredibly stubborn. Sarcastic and cynical, he's a loner and usually keeps to himself. He's usually pretty quiet about his wits. Can be downright antisocial sometimes.

 **Name:** Wynn Miyabi  
 **Personality:** easily frightened, not much of a decision maker, will open up to people with enough time and will become loyal to those who earn her trust (it's a bit difficult, but doable), prefers that things are as calm and least frightening as possible, despite not being a fighter, will let someone have it below the belt in moments of extreme panic, still holds hope that thing will go better than she imagines it will despite fears and anxieties

 **Full Name:** Farin Moonwell  
 **Personality:** She's endlessly smart, clever, and quick thinking. She knows almost everything about everything but is also very kind. She's often getting into trouble, or used, because she's giving and caring in nature. She has a bit of a silver tounge so has managed to talk her way out of some of these problems, but not all of them. She's also very forgiving and understanding, unless someone is going out of their way to be rude or to betray her.

 **Name:** Laurie Ray Dawson  
 **Personality:** Laurie is a very sweet and sensitive girl, a product of her upbringing. Her personality contrasts her capabilities drastically, though she is a very strong and capable girl, she is too shy and eager to please the people around her. She is also a natural caretaker and often puts the needs of others above her own.

 **Full Name:** Madison (Maddy) Innis  
 **Personality:** Maddy is a caring girl, with a love for making friends. Her social game is off the charts. Her bubbly, innocent personality causes people to love her and she loves being nice. She would be classed as a popular, but even misfits would like her. She can make people laugh and is able to turn anyone's frown upside down. Her favourite thing to do is to help others and put a smile on their faces. It's hard to get her upset or mad. Her optimistic behavior has helped her flourish on social media, and is definitely a cinnamon roll.

 **Full Name:** Edward Vincent Price  
 **Personality:** Eddie is a very hyperactive teen, always has been. Full of energy, he is often up way later into the night than other people, and people sometimes find his high energy annoying. Along with being hyperactive, he also has a strong sense of determination, and will always try his best at challenges. He;s also very bubbly and happy most of the time, and it's pretty hard to get him down. He's also optimistic, and gives people the benefit of the doubt.

 **Full Name:** Kevin Spears  
 **Personality:** Kevin is extremely smart. He is really good at giving advice to people by breaking down different situations and scenarios and understanding and finding the best goal. He is good hearted and usually has people's best interests in mind. This sort of makes him out to be a people pleaser at times but he doesn't mind. He doesn't have any sport coordination of any kind. That is a big "no" in his family. If you are not good at a sport you are not good at anything. Determined to prove his family is wrong, he excelled and getting spelling bee trophies, winning science fairs and joining student council. Did his family show up for any no. He thrives to make his family proud by being nice and having nothing but good references under his name. They still don't notice. No anger just sadness and disappointments fester. Thriving on being socially aware and honest is the only thing he knows how to do. However the depressing insecurities of not being recognized always manages to creep up on him. These insecurities manages to sometimes make Kevin second-guess himself.

 **Full Name:** Christopher Greenwood  
 **Personality:** Christopher is kind, loyal and and booksmart. He's the guy who would never leave his friend or family's side, until they are feeling better. Christopher is down to earth, and always willing to try new things, especially spicy foods. He is dependable, organized, self-disciplined, has good impulse control, with goal-directed behaviours and keen attention to details. He is also considerate, altruistic, generous, trusting, courteous and sympathetic. He is usually calm, but being around his fear of wolves gets him worried.

 **Full Name:** Gaius Remus Maximus  
 **Personality:** Remus is someone you could objectively call crazy. He is thoroughly convinced he is destined to restore Rome, despite being nearly unable to locate the city on a map. He has a massive ego, and while he can actually be quite clever, he often fails to completely think most of his ideas through. Has a short attention span, and dislikes anyone who may attempt to give him orders, again due to his massive ego. He can be quite outgoing and would be persuasive were anything he says sane. Refuses to back down from a fight or challenge to his honor on even the stupidest things, and is terrible at math because he only writes in roman numerals. Speaks fluent Latin, although this is the only subject he paid attention in.

 **Full Name:** Jaden Horn  
 **Personality** : Jaden's father raised him under extremely strict upbringing, leading him to be extremely organized and regimental. Every action of every day has its scheduled time, and to break that schedule is shameful. He is trained to be exceedingly stiff and cold to others, rejecting emotional attachment and expecting others to be as disciplined as he is. Anyone who he sees as lazy, weak, or mentally stunted is deemed a worthless waste to society. Like his father, he's also become a very commanding person.

* * *

 **Again apps close on the third, I look forward to seeing what other characters everyone comes up with**


	6. FINAL CAST LIST

**A/N: Hello everybody here is the final cast list update.**

* * *

 **Rejected OC's:  
**

 **Tarami liwind (yosemitealliek):** Your character was good however I have seen her personality one too many times before. Also it's a good thing you put her nationality in her bio because atheism is not a nationality. A nationality is weather yout British, Chinese or American.

 **Tanea Tetherton-Mahoney (El' Caliente):** you only completed half of the app.

 **Lucas Westbrook (loudandclear236):** I liked your character however like with Tarami I have seen his personality one too many times before. Plus I already have a character with a short fuse. Although I would like to see another character from you

 **Phoebe Dawn Stanley (Girldog321):** Not only is there barely any description in the personality but you also broke the No PM rule...i'm sorry

 **Liz Spring: (Ser Matten):** Like Tarami and Lucas I have seen her personality one too many times before.

 **Marshal Pines: (Ser Matten):** His personality was all over the place and quite frankly confused me.

 **Therion Suarez (Epifanio Therion):** I really liked your character however I already have an OC that has a similar personality. However, I encourage you to send in another OC:)

 **Margot Mealy (ThorBringsTheThunder):** I am so very sorry that I have to reject Margot especially after I accepted her in my last SYOC before it got canceled. I feel really bad about this but I had already accepted two villains by the time you sent her in. Again i'm really sorry.

 **Barrington "Barry" Smith (Obsidian Champion):** I'm sorry I just wasn't a fan of him

 **Xavier Lander (Unbirth):** I'm sorry your character was good but i've seen his personality one too many times before.

 **Chase Delacruz (GirlPower54):** I really liked Chase and I was going to accept him but before you applied Chase I had asked someone who applied to one of my previous SYOC's to apply a character and they just got back to me saying that they would like to join again and their character is quite similar to Chase so would you mind sending in another one...i'm really sorry this happened

 **Dawn (Total Drama: Revenge of The Island):** Dawn's original inclusion this season was only due to the fact I ship her with Noah. Other than that I could not actually think of any other plotlines for her so I decided to ax her in place of Bridgette. Plus I enjoyed writing the BridgettexWynn relationship in my Total Drama Reborn SYOC and wanted to do it again. Also, Bridgette defiantly needs some MAJOR! character correction.

 **Adrian Adam (TheBlooperM):** I'm sorry i'm just not a fan of him plus your supposed to apply in the reviews

 **Jackson Rohrer (emmastarkl):** I'm sorry I liked your character, I just liked a few other OC's a little more, i'm sorry again

 **Blaise Lavender (fallenstreet01):** I'm really sorry but I only have one male slot left open and I have a couple other OC's I just like a little more, but feel free to send in another OC

 **Diego Cruz (Wolfie the Edgelord):** I'm sorry but i've seen his personality one too many times before.

 **Adam Johnson (Guest):** You left something out of the app and since you do not have an account I have no way to contact you, I'm sorry.

 **Dustin Newton-Obsidian (Obsidian Champion):** I'm really sorry I liked Dustin I just liked another OC better.

 **Amanda Rivers (Ergo** ** **Glast**** **):** I'm really sorry I liked Amanda I just liked another OC better.

 **Alissa Svatur (Mine):** I decided that I wasn't really fond of having Alissa compete so I decided that it was better to scrap her. Honestly I thought she was a shitty OC and I regret even adding her to the cast in the first place.

 **Jason Halson (Demon420):** Originally I chose Jason for this season by random however he shared quite a few personality traits with another character and I was having a difficult time thinking of a plotline for him so I got permission from his creator to swap him out with the other character they applied...I really liked Jason and if I ever do another SYOC feel free to apply him

* * *

I'm sorry your characters were rejected...hopefully, you'll have better luck next time. For everyone else who applied and got accepted congratulations:)

* * *

 **Returning Contestants:**  
Heather  
Noah  
Tyler  
Bridgette  
DJ  
Sky  
Sugar  
Topher  
Sammy  
Rodney

 **New Contestants:**  
 **Girls:**  
Dana Alexa Nappolilli (Taylorfang9)  
Wynn Miyabi (DSX62415)  
Madison (Maddy) Innis (Space Zodiac)  
Farin Moonwell (yosemitealliek)  
Laurie Ray Dawson (xxPrincxssxx)  
Cynthia Snowpoint (Epifanio Therion)  
Freddie Gemini (Beastboycoolman15)

 **Guys:**  
Joshua Gonzalez (Childish 'paw)  
Edward Vincent Price (slykooper)  
Kevin Spears (loudandclear236)  
Christopher Greenwood (Mistress Mysterious)  
Jaden Horn (Ddynamo)  
Gaius Remus Maximus (Trevaacin)  
Gael Abel Jackson (Demon420)

* * *

 **Accepted Characters so far:**

 **Full Name:** Cynthia Snowpoint  
 **Personality:** Cynthia is Gentle, Kind, Quiet and Wise. She may appear as anti-social, but she just very shy and timid to people she doesn't know. While she may want to make friends, she will have difficulty in facing to mob or crowds, due to what happened before her life. When she is alone and is she reading her novel, she will have an expressionless appearance and won't very likely listen to other people without even realizing it. When she is drinking her tea, and someone tries to ask her for advice, she gives all types of advice that may be considered helpful and wise, while keeping it cryptic so they can learn it and apply it. She has a slightly cold aura around her, but she doesn't realize it, but when she gets angry (which is really rare of her), She will give an emotionless expression, and her eyes turn dull, while suddenly her cold aura turn, even more, colder than before. When she is doing she enjoys, she may seem very approachable, since she is having fun, but while she doing stuff she enjoy, she will appear very shy.

 **Full Name:** Dana Alexa Nappolilli  
 **Personality:** Dana is sinister, mean, cunning, sneaky due to her mistrust of other human beings. She is cruel to them because she views them as horrible people that deserve to suffer. Starting at about 8 years old, she and her twin brother Arnold were sexually abused by their parents. This went on for 8 years until their parents were arrested. They moved in with their gay uncles. But Dana and Arnold have a hatred for people, except their uncles.

 **Full Name:** Joshua Gonzalez  
 **Personality:** Joshua is a pretty angry guy, even for a teenager. He isn't satisfied with his hand in life and growing up the way he did hardened him. He has a fearsome temper, but he is able to suppress it long enough that it all comes out in mostly-harmless blowouts in private. Family and friends are incredibly important to him, and he doesn't like betraying them. His loyalty is a hard thing to win, but once you have it, you'll be grateful. He's a good ally to have when he isn't looking out for himself. If he thinks he can get away with it, and the relationship is still developing, he might betray someone he's growing close with to get them voted off so he doesn't feel conflicted about it later, when they're much closer and their absence is much more necessary. He can have a very one-track mind at times, and be incredibly stubborn. Sarcastic and cynical, he's a loner and usually keeps to himself. He's usually pretty quiet about his wits. Can be downright antisocial sometimes.

 **Name:** Wynn Miyabi  
 **Personality:** easily frightened, not much of a decision maker, will open up to people with enough time and will become loyal to those who earn her trust (it's a bit difficult but doable), prefers that things are as calm and least frightening as possible, despite not being a fighter, will let someone have it below the belt in moments of extreme panic, still holds hope that thing will go better than she imagines it will despite fears and anxieties

 **Full Name:** Farin Moonwell  
 **Personality:** She's endlessly smart, clever, and quick thinking. She knows almost everything about everything but is also very kind. She's often getting into trouble, or being used, because she's giving and caring in nature. She has a bit of a silver tongue so has managed to talk her way out of some of these problems, but not all of them. She's also very forgiving and understanding, unless someone is going out of their way to be rude or to betray her.

 **Full Name:** Laurie Ray Dawson  
 **Personality:** Laurie is a very sweet and sensitive girl, a product of her upbringing. Her personality contrasts her capabilities drastically, though she is a very strong and capable girl, she is too shy and eager to please the people around her. She is also a natural caretaker and often puts the needs of others above her own.

 **Full Name:** Madison (Maddy) Innis  
Personality: Maddy is a caring girl, with a love for making friends. Her social game is off the charts. Her bubbly, innocent personality causes people to love her and she loves being nice. She would be classed as a popular, but even misfits would like her. She can make people laugh and is able to turn anyone's frown upside down. Her favorite thing to do is to help others and put a smile on their faces. It's hard to get her upset or mad. Her optimistic behavior has helped her flourish on social media, and is definitely a cinnamon roll.

 **Full Name:** Edward Vincent Price  
Personality: Eddie is a very hyperactive teen, always has been. Full of energy, he is often up way later into the night than other people, and people sometimes find his high energy annoying. Along with being hyperactive, he also has a strong sense of determination, and will always try his best at challenges. He's also very bubbly and happy most of the time, and it's pretty hard to get him down. He's also optimistic and gives people the benefit of the doubt.

 **Full Name:** Kevin Spears  
 **Personality:** Kevin is extremely smart. He is really good at giving advice to people by breaking down different situations and scenarios and understanding and finding the best goal. He is good-hearted and usually has people's best interests in mind. This sort of makes him out to be a people pleaser at times but he doesn't mind. He doesn't have any sport coordination of any kind. That is a big "no" in his family. If you are not good at a sport you are not good at anything. Determined to prove his family is wrong, he excelled and getting spelling bee trophies, winning science fairs and joining student council. Did his family show up for any, no. He thrives to make his family proud by being nice and having nothing but good references under his name. They still don't notice. No anger just sadness and disappointments fester. Thriving on being socially aware and honest is the only thing he knows how to do. However the depressing insecurities of not being recognized always manages to creep up on him. These insecurities manage to sometimes make Kevin second-guess himself.

 **Full Name:** Christopher Greenwood  
 **Personality:** Christopher is kind, loyal and booksmart. He's the guy who would never leave his friend or family's side, until they are feeling better. Christopher is down to earth, and always willing to try new things, especially spicy foods. He is dependable, organized, self-disciplined, has good impulse control, with goal-directed behaviors and keen attention to details. He is also considerate, altruistic, generous, trusting, courteous and sympathetic. He is usually calm, but being around his fear of wolves gets him worried.

 **Full Name:** Gaius Remus Maximus  
 **Personality:** Remus is someone you could objectively call crazy. He is thoroughly convinced he is destined to restore Rome, despite being nearly unable to locate the city on a map. He has a massive ego, and while he can actually be quite clever, he often fails to completely think most of his ideas through. Has a short attention span, and dislikes anyone who may attempt to give him orders, again due to his massive ego. He can be quite outgoing and would be persuasive were anything he says sane. Refuses to back down from a fight or challenge to his honor on even the stupidest things, and is terrible at math because he only writes in Roman numerals. Speaks fluent Latin, although this is the only subject he paid attention in.

 **Full Name:** Jaden Horn  
 **Personality:** Jaden's father raised him under extremely strict upbringing, leading him to be extremely organized and regimental. Every action of every day has its scheduled time, and to break that schedule is shameful. He is trained to be exceedingly stiff and cold to others, rejecting emotional attachment and expecting others to be as disciplined as he is. Anyone who he sees as lazy, weak, or mentally stunted is deemed a worthless waste to society. Like his father, he's also become a very commanding person.

 **Full Name:** Freddie Gemini  
 **Personality:** Freddie is very smart and intelligent. She loves learning new things and loves learning new facts. She may seem motionless or insensitive at times, and seems to lack human emotions. Although she generally tries to be kind and interact with others. Freddie will generally react based on facts, but her emotions can get to her sometimes as she likes to be kind. She has a bad tendency to always assume she is right

 **Full Name:** Gael Abel Jackson  
 **Personality:** Gael personality is almost similar to a cats as Gael is a nice person to Almost everyone he is willing to meet but unfortunately is very quiet he doesn't like to go out much as he prefers to keep to himself most of the time because he likes to hang around his animal friends instead of humans, he is a big animal lover but do to this he is antisocial. Gael is also smart for an average teenager getting mostly A's in all of his classes except Psychics as he is a bit lazy and doesn't really work out much. Gael is respectful to anyone that is willing to be friends with him not to mention crazy loyalty towards them as well if they decide to stay friends with him.

* * *

 **Again** i'm **sorry to those of you who did not make the cut...it was difficult choosing the right people...the first episode will be up on early January when I have my new laptop...have a great day:)**


	7. Author's Note 2

**A/N: Wow its been a month and I haven't uploaded the first episode yet...I am SO SORRY!. I can assure you all I am writing it, its just been taking longer then I thought it would. Allot has been happening this past month with family and personal issues so I haven't been able to go on the computer very much but those issues have died down now and I finally have some free time so I can get back to the first episode which will be up this month I promise:) have a great day  
**


	8. Episode 1: I Hate Everyone Here

**A/N: Just to let everyone know I cut Alissa for Cynthia Snowpoint (Epifanio Therion) and I replaced Demon420's character Jason with his other character Gael.**

A black screen is seen before it fades into a beach. Behind the beach is a forest of lush green pines. In the distance are several pine-covered hills curving up and outward to form high cliffs along most of the visible coastline. The sun is beating down from high above and only a handful of clouds dotted the sky. It is then that everyone's favorite narcissistic host walks on screen.

"Season seven otherwise known as our final season of Total Drama, folks!" Chris McLean opened sadly, "I know its sad but the producers have greenlit us one final season" he says excitedly as he plasters a large fake smile on his face.

"Since this season is our last one we have decided to go all out" Chris says his smile growing wider, "We've found a new island and we've invited some of your favorite contestants from seasons past for one final chance at the million dollars, however this season we are giving fourteen new contestants the chance to make a name for themselves and go down in Total Drama history" Chris says as he turns to his right and begins walking down the beach as the camera follows him, "I assure you, you do not want to miss out on what could possibly be the best season of Total Drama and knock another reality show that shall not be names off the airwaves" Chris says containing his smile even though it obvious he is slightly agitated, "This season will be the toughest season in Total Drama history" Chris says as he stops walking, "So buckle up, this" he says as the camera cut backward to show more of the beach, "Is Total Drama!" The camera cut back even further getting the forest and cliffs in the shot, "Last Chance!" Chris says as the entire island is shown in full view.

* * *

The music begins showing cameras appearing out of random places around the new island.

 **(Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine...you guys are on my mind)**

The camera flies through the beach as we see Chris is seen in front of the camera as he is using his megaphone to yell at his interns who are carrying him as he sits on a lawn chair...it then goes past them and up into the sky before crashing down into a pool of water. The camera then resurfaces and we see a lake with the tallest waterfall in the world. We then see the top where Sugar, Bridgette and Wynn are seen in a canoe heading down the river. Sugar and Bridgette are seen arguing with each other as Wynn is rowing the canoe uncomfortably. Wynn then points ahead catching the attention of both girls as they go over the waterfall.

 **(You ask me what I wanted to be and I think the answer is plain to see…I wanna be famous)**

The camera then zooms to a tall mountain where Sky, Joshua, Kevin, Laurie and Tyler are seen trudging through the snow trying to reach the top. However an avalanche then begins on the mountain catching Tyler in it as Kevin saw it coming and pulled Sky, Joshua and Laurie out of the way. Tyler then crashes into a tree. Sky worried him about rushes towards the tree and helps him out of the snow causing them both to blush.

 **(I wanna live close to the sun...pack your bag cause i've already won)**

The camera then zooms to the deck of one of the cabins where Sammy is sitting on the steps watching Rodney fail at trying to talk to Farin. She then turns her head to the left where she sees Christopher practicing magic while Maddy is seen vlogging herself watching his performance.

 **(There's nothing getting in my way i'll get there one day...I wanna be famous)**

The camera then zooms to the bottom of a waterfall where DJ, Cynthia and Gael are seen sitting on a log and conversing with one another. The canoe holding Sugar, Bridgette and Wynn fall behind them in the background though none of them notice. The camera pans to the right past the confessional and into the mess hall where Chef is seen stirring a pot of something nasty. He is also seen flinching every few seconds before he can't take it anymore and grabs a spoon and stuffs into Gaius' mouth since he wouldn't shut up about the Roman Empire. The camera pans to the left where Jaden and Dana are seen arm wrestling. Surprisingly she defeats him to his annoyance.

 **(Na, Na, Na, Na, Na)**

The camera then zooms outside of the mess hall and towards the Dock of Shame where Freddie is seen sitting on the edge reading a book. However, a blur then bursts past her and cannonballs into the water soaking both Freddie and her book. Said blur resurfaces revealing itself to be Eddie who she quickly glares at.

 **(I wanna be...I wanna be...I wanna be famous...I wanna be…I wanna be...I wanna be famous...*whistling begins*)**

The camera then zooms to the bonfire where Bridgette and Wynn are seen blushing and looking away from one another. They then turn towards each other smiling. They are about to kiss when Eddie appears giving them a hug freaking them both out...the camera then pans out revealing the rest of the cast sitting around the bonfire looking nervous as Chris and Chef chuckle evilly. The logo then appears and the camera fades out.

* * *

The camera fades back in as we see Chris once again.

"Okay, the contestants should be arriving any minute now" he says as he looks towards the water, "Oh and here comes the first boat now" Chris says as a boat pulls up onto the beach and drops off a girl. She has pale skin, she is 4'3' tall with a thin frame and she is flat chested. She has dyed light purple hair that's in two causal braids. The color turns from light purple to dark purple at the ends, larger oval shaped light blue eyes, a large burn mark on her left arm and she is wearing a turquoise sundress, white ballet flats and white half-frame glasses.

"Farin, welcome to the show" Chris greets her as she jumps onto the sand.

"Thank you, I'm happy to be here" she says smiling, "Hey did you know you share a birthday with at least nine other million people in the world?" she asks randomly.

"Fascinating" Chris replies rolling his eyes already annoyed with Farin as she goes and stands away from him.

* * *

 ***static***

Farin is seen sitting down as she twiddles her thumbs.

"When I get excited or really nervous I tend to start talking about random facts" she says as she places her hand in her lap, "But can you blame me for being nervous, I'm on Total Drama a show notorious for causing innocent and not so innocent teenagers to get injured very badly" she says before a look of fear comes over her face, "That won't happen to me...right?" she asks the camera.

 ***static***

* * *

Another boat pulls up to the beach this time carrying a boy who seems to be bouncing with excitement. He has fair skin, he has a skinny frame, he has short, messy brown hair, round shaped green eyes. He has a round shaped face. He is 5'4' tall and he is wearing a black tee-shirt with a picture of the Comedy Mask, jeans and black sneakers.

"Say hello to Edward" Chris introduces the boy.

"Please call me Eddie" he says jumping onto the sand below and rushing over towards Chris.

"Oh My God! I am so excited to be here, I have watched every season and I can't believe I'm finally here, are we going to eat soon I'm hungry" Eddie says all in one breath as Chris gives him a look of annoyance which he doesn't notice.

"Just go stand over there" Chris says pointing towards Farin.

"Okay" Eddie says rushing towards them, "Hi I'm Eddie it's great to meet you he says shaking both of their hands.

"Hi I'm Farin" Farin says introducing herself.

"Cool" Eddie replies pulling a soda out of nowhere as he begins drinking it. Another boat then pulls up dropping off the next contestant. It is another familiar face Rodney who jumps off the boat and onto the sand.

"Rodney, how does it feel to get a second shot?" Chris asks the farm boy.

"Uh, it feels good...I guess" he replies uneasily.

"Whatever just go stand over there" Chris says pointing to the contestants who have already arrived.

"Okay" he says walking towards them.

"Hi I'm Eddie nice to mee ya!" Eddie exclaims happily shaking Rodney's hand.

"Nice to meet you too" Rodney replies as he looks to Farin.

"Hi I'm Farin, it's nice to meet you" Farin says holing out her hand as Rodney stares at her all lovestruck as Farin's face appears on a pink background decorated with flowers, hearts and cherubs.

* * *

 ***static***

Rodney is seen with a lovestruck smile on his face.

"She said it was nice to meet me, I tell people its nice to meet them when we meet" he says gazing upwards lovestruck, "Farin is my true love" he says before realizing something and grabbing the sides of his head, "Oh no Jasmine, Amy and Scarlett will be heartbroken but I can't help what the heart wants" he says placing his right hand over his heart.

 ***static***

Eddie is seen bouncing as he sits down with a soda can in his hands.

"Hi viewing world i'm Eddie and i'm super super super excited to be here!" he says taking a sip of his soda, "I'm going to have so much fun and make so many friends and who knows maybe i'll maybe i'll find a girlfriend" he says taking sip of soda as he continues to bounce.

 ***static***

* * *

"Nice meet loves the heart you too hi" Rodney says as Farin stares ay him slightly weirded out.

"Um thanks, I think" she says backing away from him slowly to which he doesn't notice. Another boat then pulls up and drops of the next contestant who is another boy. He has light tan skin as he is half Indian, he has an average fit body that's a little on the skinny side. He is 6 ft. tall. He has black, medium length, semi-curly hair that stops at his shoulders and is put in a low ponytail, round shaped eyes that are slightly droopy. He has one blue eye in his right eye socket and one green eye in his left eye socket. On the left side of his chest, he has a tattoo of YinYang Cats as well as angel wings on his back. He is wearing a dark red form-fitting long sleeve Shirt on the arm sleeves are white paw prints going down, over that shirt, a black sleeveless shirt, he also wore dark red cargo shorts and white ankle high socks with black underarmor shoes and a pair of black rectangular shaped glasses. He jumps onto the sand and approaches Chris.

"A Gael! How's it going dude?" Chris asks the boy

"Ello Chris, it's been going fine" Gael replies with a thick British accent as he starts walking toward the others. Eddie quickly runs up to him.

"Hi i'm Eddie nice to meet ya" he exclaims happily.

"Ello i'm Gael" Gael replies before distancing himself from the hyper boy as the next boat pulls up and drops off another girl. She is of Hispanic descent, she has smooth pale skin like snow, she is slim with slight curves, she is 5'8' tall, she has silver hair, Long scene layer cut that reaches her hips, and a long side fringe that covers her left eye, and her hair reach to her back. She has almond-shaped blue eyes, she has a small scar on her forehead, which is covered by her bangs and she is wearing a white long-sleeve blouse, a custom white and light blue fur coat with a blue snowflake symbol on the back of it, a light blue Snow Pants, and a light blue and white snow boots.

"Everyone, say hello to Cynthia" Chris says introducing her as she jumps off the boat and onto the beach. Cynthia gives Chris a look of fear and hatred and quickly rushes past him not wanting to be anywhere near him. But as she does Eddie rushed up to her.

Hi I'm Eddie and it's great to meet ya" he says happily holding out his hand.

Cynthia runs past him without saying a word and stands away from the others.

"Well, that was a little rude" Sammy comments as the next boat arrives parking at the beach. Said boat is carrying another girl. She has fair skin. She is fairly tall and has a slim build. She has long wavy brown hair that reaches her hips, round shaped light blue eyes, that look slightly gray. She has a round shaped face and she is wearing a checkered blue, orange, and white jacket with a white shirt underneath, black pants with matching black shoes. She also has round shaped glasses. She jumps onto the sand and walks towards Chris.

"Freddie welcome to the show" Chris greets her.

"Thank you Chris" she replies pushing her glasses up as they began slipping down the bridge of her nose, "I think your social experiment of sorts will be very effective in building my social skills" Freddie explains. "Also I want to put my intelligence to use, and I think reality TV will be an interesting place to test it" Freddie explains as some people give her odd looks.

"Ooh, a fellow intellect" Farin says rushing up to her before Eddie can like he's been doing with everyone else, "Hello I'm Farin" Farin says holding out her hand.

"Hello Farin, i'm Freddie its a pleasure to make your acquaintance" Freddie says as the two girls walk towards the rest of the cast in a deep conversation already. The next boat pulls up and a familiar boy jumps on the beach. It's Tyler. Instead of his classic tracksuit, Tyler is wearing a white sleeveless muscle shirt, dark grey cargo shorts, white knee-socks and black and white hiking sneakers. he is still wearing his signature headband.

"Tyler welcome back to the show dude" Chris says greeting him.

"Thanks man, I'm so stoked to be back" Tyler replies happily as he walks towards the others.

* * *

 ***static***

Tyler is seen with a frown on his face as he places his hand on his knees. He sighs sadly, "Hopefully this season will help me lift my spirits up since Lindsay and I broke up" he reveals smiling sadly, "Things had been going downhill ever since she forgot my name in front of my parents the night came over for dinner, she started forgetting dates, she forgot our anniversary, she even forgot my birthday" he says as he pinches the bridge of his nose with his left hand. He then crosses his arms, "After two years of her forgetting everything we just...grew apart" he says sadly.

 ***static***

* * *

The next boat arrives carrying a very familiar girl on board. It's Sugar. The boat parks at the beach and Sugar jumps onto the sand.

"Howdy Y'all, Sugar's back" Sugar says excitedly as she rushes right past Chris towards the others.

"Um rude" Chris says frowning before sighing, "Sugar everyone and here is DJ" Chris announces replastering his fake smile on his face as the next boat pulls up to the beach and drops off DJ who jumps onto the sand.

"Hey DJ you excited to be back for another season?" Chris asks him as DJ gives him a bewildered look.

"Am I happy to be back, of course not!" DJ exclaims upset, "The only reason I'm back is because mamma made me" he finishes as he walks towards the other contestants and stands near Tyler.

* * *

 ***static***

DJ is seen with an upset look on his face as he sits down.

"After World Tour I vowed to myself that I would never, ever be anywhere near Chris Mclean or Total Drama again" he states crossing his arms determined, "And that goal was looking promising when the show got canceled after Pahkitew Island when it was leaked that All-Stars was scripted and the fact that Mike never had Dissociative Identity Disorder and he was only pretending for the camera, ooh boy there was a lot of bad press circling that reveal as it turned out to be true" DJ reveals, "But I was happy that the show was over for good and then last month a new season is announced and to my horror mamma signs me stating that I have to redeem myself because right now I'm an embarrassment and a disgrace" DJ says as he begins tearing up slightly, "She even said to come home a winner or don't come home at all" he says as he places his face in his hands and begins crying, "I have to win this season if I ever want to see mamma again" he says through his tears.

 ***static***

* * *

The next boat arrives and drops off the next contestant who jumps onto the beach. He has fair skin that is tanned from being out in the sun. He has a muscular body frame. He is 5'11' tall, he has a brown buzz cut, narrow faded blue eyes, He has a very square face and stern looking eye-brows. His nose is thick and his ears are relatively small. He is wearing brown khakis and a green pocketed dress shirt with a dog tag necklace.

"Everyone say hello to Jaden" Chris says introducing the boy.

"Wow Mclean I'm surprised you actually made time in your busy schedule of admiring yourself in every reflection you come across to actually introduce us, that must have been really hard to squeeze in" he says sneering at Chris who just scowls at him annoyed with him already. Eddie then rushes up to Jaden happily.

"Hi I'm Eddie, it's great to meet ya" Eddie says holding out his hand. Jaden just sneers at him and roughly pushes past him. He then gets a look at who else has arrived.

"Well this will be easy" he says slightly annoyed as he stands slightly away from anyone else.

* * *

 ***static***

Jaden is seen in the confessional as he sits down with an annoyed look on his face.

"So far I have seen absolutely no one worthy of being called competition," he says as he pinches the bridge of his nose with his right hand, I'm going to end up dragging so much dead weight around for who knows how long...just *Bleep*ing great" he says quite annoyed.

 ***static***

* * *

The next boat arrives carrying a girl. The boat docks and she jumps onto the beach. She is of Italian descent. She has fair skin, she has blonde hair that is medium length long and is styled in a ponytail. She has oval-shaped blue eyes, she is 5'9' tall and she has a slim frame with an hourglass figure. She has a four leaf clover tattoo on her left arm and she is wearing a purple sundress that reaches to just above her knees and has a light purple lace trim, a faux black leather jacket, white tights, black combat boots and aquamarine earrings. She walks towards Chris with a frown on her face before glancing at her competition.

"Everyone this is Dana" Chris says introducing her. Dana walks up the Chris and stomps on his left foot.

"Ow what was that for?" he asks her annoyed as he picks up his foot and begins balancing on his right foot.

"That was for not accepting my brother and this-" she says before stomping on his right foot causing him to fall on his ass, "Is for being a sadistic asshole" she says as some of the returning contestants smile at her for attacking Chris. She just rolls her eyes and walks past the others standing near Jaden with her arms crossed. Another boat pulls up the beach carrying another girl. She is Asian Canadian with a skin tone similar to Dawn's, only slightly less pale. She is 5 ft. tall. Her body build is similar to Dawn's, save for her bust size, which is in the lower C area, She has long light green hair done in a ponytail held by a dark green ribbon. She has oval shaped light green eyes and she is wearing a white sleeveless top under light green zip-up sweatshirt with a black pleated miniskirt and white semi-long socks under black slip-on faux leather loafers.

"U-Um can I g-get a little h-help?" she asks in a timid voice as she is about to jump off the boat.

"Ooh, I'll help" Eddie says rushing towards the boat and helping her down.

"T-Thank you" she replies timidly.

"No problem!" he replies happily, "I'm Eddie it's great to meet ya" he says still smiling.

"I-I'm-" she begins before she is cut off by Chris. Eddie gets distracted by something and wanders off as Chris begins to talk.

"Everyone this is Wynn" Chris introduces her before turning towards her with a smile, "Wynn here has been diagnosed with a severe social anxiety disorder, is prone to passing out from fear and has never ever in her entire life watched an episode of our beloved show" Chris says as his smile widens to unbelievable proportions, "Isn't that unique" he says his smie growing sinister as he turns towards Wynn. "So Wynn are you ready for the most. Horrifying. Life Threatening. Insane. Experience of your life?" Chris asks her as her eyes widen in fear before she passes out. Chris then begins laughing hysterically.

"Seriously Chris that was just mean" Tyler says with a disapproving stare.

"I just couldn't resist, the result was so very hilarious," Chris says calming down and wiping a tear from his eye as Wynn eyelid flutter awake and she starts to wake up and she sees Sugar standing over her.

"Hey, are you okay?' Sugar asks holding out her hand as Wynn grabs it allowing Sugar to help her up.

"Y-Yeah I'm f-fine" Wynn replies before a look of worry crosses her face, "W-What did h-he m-mean by all t-that?" Wynn replies nervously.

"C'mon ah'll explain how this show works to ya" Sugar replies with a friendly smile, "If ya want to survive then ya need to be prepared" she finishes as Wynn's look of worry becomes one of fear.

* * *

 ***static***

Wynn is seen with a look of panic on her face as she sits down.

"O-Okay with e-everything S-Sugar has t-told me i-i t-think a-agreeing to be a p-part of this show w-was a m-mistake" she says as she begins hugging herself, "I j-just hope I s-survive" she says as she begins shaking with fear.

 ***static***

Sugar is seen sitting with her legs crossed.

"Wynn is completely out of her comfort zone here, I mean she has never even watched the show before signing up, so she needs all the help she can get" she says as a wicked smirk graces her face, " Which is where ah come in, ah'll help her toughen up and prepare herself for whatever Chris has in store and all ah ask in return is her loyalty which ah will use until I no longer require it" she says her smirk growing wider

 ***static***

* * *

Another boat arrives parking at the beach carrying the next contestant. It is a guy who jumps off the boat and onto the sand below. He is of Hispanic descent, he is 5'11' tall, he is pretty well built and well muscled, he has abs and good biceps, too. He has black, shaved hair into an undercut that is pretty neat. He has small, intense dark brown eyes, he has a couple of knife scars scattered across his torso, and a tattoo of a ram's head on his right shoulder. He's busted his knuckles up punching brick walls a couple of times before. His nose has been broken a few times too and he's almost permanently scowling. He is wearing jeans, a plain red t-shirt, a solid green army jacket, a belt, and brown boots. He also wears a silver crucifix on a cord around his neck.

"Everone meet Joshua" Chris says introducing him as he walks towards him, "Ey, Joshua, dude! How's it going?" he asks him

"Okay." Joshua replies before muttering under his breath, "Please f*ck off now". Joshua quickly moves towards the others as the next boat arrives and drops off the next contestant onto the beach. She has lean muscles and a slim, petite body. She has fair skin, she is half Caucasian and half Japanese. She is 5 ft. tall. She has naturally long thick black hair that is usually let down, almond shaped dark brown eyes and she is wearing a white t-shirt with a radioactive symbol on it, black tights, a grey crocheted jacket, a pair of earrings and black sneakers. She approaches Chris with a happy smile on her face.

"Everyone say hello to Laurie" Chris says introducing her as she smiles and waves at everyone.

"Hi its so very nice to meet you all" she replies still smiling, "I look forward to competing with each and every one of you" she says happily as she walks towards the others. Another boat then pulls and drops off the next contestant who is another familiar face. Sky who backflips off the boat and lands on the beach perfectly.

"Sky welcome back" Chris greets her as she glares at him and crosses her arms, "Are you ready to attempt at redeeming yourself?" he asks her as she kicks him in the shin before smiling.

"Actually Chris yes I am" she says walking past him as he falls to the ground in pain causing the other returning contestants and some of the new ones to laugh. Sky walks over to the others and stands by Laurie and holds out her hand.

"Hi I'm Sky" she says.

"I'm Laurie it's nice to meet you" Laurie replies as they shake hands. The next boat then arrives parking at the beach carrying a boy on it. He has fair skin, he's got a six-pack, and has some muscles, as he works out a bit from time to time. He is 5'10' tall, his hair is black, and it is shoulder-length. He has permanent red-blonde highlights at the tips of his hair. His hair is side swept so that it shows off his bangs. He has round shaped green eyes and is wearing a blue and white striped t-shirt, with jeans, white socks, and white running shoes. He jumps off the boat and onto the sand below.

"Everyone meet Christopher" Chris announces as Christopher walks towards him.

"Oh, hey Chris, pick a card, any card." Christopher responds pulling out a deck of cards trying to do a magic trick.

"Yeah, we don't have time for that so..." Chris replies pushing him towards the others as his cards go flying everywhere.

"Oh man" he states as he begins picking them up.

"Here let me help" Laurie volunteers as she bends down and helps him pick his cards up, "I'm Laurie by the way, nice to meet you" she says.

"I'm Christopher, nice to meet you to Laurie" he replies as they pick all of the cards up except one. They both reach for it and accidentally end up touching hands which results in them jumping back a little startled.

"S-Sorry" They both reply at once before looking up into each other's eyes as they both begin blushing.

"S-So now that you have all of your cards back, do you want to show me that trick you were trying to show Chris?" Laurie asks him.

"S-Sure" Christopher replies as they both stand up and he proceeds to show her one of his magic tricks. The next boat arrives with another guy. He has fair skin, he has a skinny frame, he has long black hair with bangs and blue eyes. He is 5'8' tall and he is wearing black vans, blue Jeans and a blue short-sleeved button-down untucked.

"Everyone say hello to Kevin" Chris introduces the boy who jumps off of the boat and lands on the sand before rushing up to Chris.

"Kevin, how's it going?" Chris asks him.

"It's going well" Kevin replies giving him an analytical look as he walks by him towards the others and stands by Joshua creeping Chris out.

"Hey I'm Kevin" Kevin says holding out his hand.

"I'm Joshua" Joshua replies shaking Kevin's hand.

* * *

 ***static***

Kevin is seen sitting sideways on the toilet as he leans his back against the right wall.

"There must be a reason why Chris acts the way does and I'm going to figure it out" he declares pounding his left hand vertically into his right palm, "Maybe he was severely bullied as a child and takes his anger out on the contestants pretending there his bullies, or maybe he was ignored his whole life by his family and is desperately trying to...get...their ..." he says before trailing off as he plasters an obviously fake smile on his face, "Nevertheless I will figure it out" he says shaking slightly.

 ***static***

* * *

The next boat arrives carrying a very familiar girl upon it. Its Bridgette who jumps onto the beach as the boat leaves.

"Bridgette welcome back to Total Drama, are you excited to have the chance to compete again?" Chris asks her.

'"Surprisingly yes, I'm just so glad to be away from Geoff since he's stalking me over our break-up" she reveals going from chill to annoyed surprising everyone.

"Wait you and Geoff broke up, why, how?" Tyler asks shocked.

"For starters, I caught him in our bed *Bleep*ing his best friend Brody and then he did some other horrible things that I am not comfortable talking about right now" Bridgette replies as she quickly walks towards the back of the cast. However, as she is walking past the others she accidentally trips over a rock and falls onto Wynn's whose face accidentally lands in Bridgette's bosoms. Immediately Wynn's face goes red and she becomes paralyzed with fear resulting in her passing out. Bridgette quickly gets off of her and noticing that she has passed out she tries to help her wake back up. a few minutes later Wynn regains consciousness and sees Bridgette looking down to her with a worried expression.

"Oh thank god you okay I was so worried, I am so sorry that I fell on you, it was a total accident and I should have been watching where I was going and-" Bridgette rambles before Wynn cuts her off.

"I-Its o-okay" she replies in a small voice, "I-I'm fine" she says rubbing her right arm nervously with her left hand.

"Here let me help you up" Bridgette says standing up and holding out her left hand, "Oh where are my manners, my name is Bridgette its great to meet you" Bridgette finishes with a smile as Wynn takes her hand and allows Bridgette to pull her to her feet.

"U-Um h-hi Bridgette my n-names W-Wynn, its nice t-to m-meet you too" Wynn replies blushing as Bridgette sends her a happy smile.

* * *

 ***static***

Wynn is seen breathing into a brown paper bag as she begins hyperventilating. Her face is also completely red.

"T-That h-had to b-be one of the most e-embarrassing moments o-of my entire l-life" she says before breathing into the bag even harder than before.

 ***static***

Bridgette is seen rubbing her right arm nervously with her left hand.

"Well I'm still clumsy" she says chuckling awkwardly before placing her face into her hands in embarrassment.

 ***static***

* * *

The nex boat then arrives and drops off the last boy. He has fair skin that is somewhat tanned from constant sunlight exposure, he is fairly thin with a little muscle though it is not defined. He is 5'10', he has short wavy brown hair that is parted on one side with no sideburns, green eyes, a fairly small nose, a scar on the back of his hand and he is wearing a red T-shirt with the words "Roma Invicta" in yellow and khakis covered by full set of armor reminiscent of a Roman gladiator including helmet and boots. He jumps off the boat and onto the sand.

"Oh this should be fun, everyone please welcome Gaius Remus Maximus" Chris announces introducing him.

"Greetings fellow participates you may all run home crying to your mothers now because I am here and in the name of the glory of Rome, I shall triumph over each and everyone one of you" he says completely full of himself as everyone stares at him in either annoyance or confusion.

"Uh-huh whatever you say wacko-doodle" Chris says shoving Gaius toward the others, "The next contestant it here" he finishes impatient.

"How dare you, the glory of Rome shall not be silenced or forgotten" Gaius declares raising his right hand in the air.

"Uh-huh, whatever you say" Chris says ignoring him as another boat pulls up and drops off two familiar girls. Amy and Sammy. However, they look completely different now. Both girls now have hip-length hair. Amy is now wearing a light pink strapless dress that reaches her mid-thigh with a ruffled skirt that has white lace underneath it, a white designer cotton bolero coat, sparkly white fingerless gloves, a diamond encrusted headband and coral pink 9 in. stiletto open-toed high-heels. She is also wearing light pink fingernail polish. Sammy is now wearing a black gothic lolita dress with a black lace long sleeve blouse, a corset top and a ruffled skirt that reaches her mid-thighs and has a white lace trim on the bottom and a white lace petticoat underneath, black lace fingerless gloves, black lace tights, black knee-high high-heeled boots. She also has a black lace choker and a silver heart locket around her neck that dangles down to her breasts. She has a black silk parasol in her hands. She is also wearing black fingernail polish. As they stand on the boat Amy begins hoving Sammy resulting in Sammy shoving her back. Eventually, the shoving becomes to much for Sammy and she roughly shoves Amy off the boat and onto the beach as the boat parks. Sammy then jumps off the boat landing next to her sister who is beginning to get up.

"WHAT THE FUCK SPAREAMY HOW DARE YOU SHOVE ME OFF THE BOAT OOH YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!" Amy yells furiously as she crosses her arms in annoyance.

"Whatever" Sammy replies pulling out her blood red iPhone X and begins using it ignoring her sister.

"That's right Spareamy keep ignoring me it's only making you look like the big fat loser you actually are" Amy says as Sammy doesn't bother looking up from her phone and continues to ignore her, "STOP IGNORING ME!" Amy yells furiously.

"Um what happened to Samey?" Rodney asks confused as to the way she is acting.

"ITS SAMMY!" Sammy yells annoyed startling Rodney, "And to answer your question I got tired of being confused with satan over here" she says pointing her left thumb towards her sister, "So I changed my look" Sammy reveals.

"Blah, blah, blah no one gives a shit" Amy sneers before smirking, "No matter what you do to change your look or personality, you'll always be Samey" Amy finishes as Sammy doesn't even bother looking up from her phone however she does flip her sister off infuriating Amy even further.

"STOP IGNORING ME RIGHT THIS SECOND OR I'LL-" Amy begins yelling before Chris cuts her off.

"As fun as this is, Amy what are you doing here?" Chris asks confused and slightly annoyed.

"Duh I'm here for my million dollars idiot" Amy replies annoyed as Sammy just rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, that's my point we only invited Sammy to come back, we didn't invite you" Chris replies as Amy's eyes bug out in shock.

"WAIT WHAT!" Amy yells furiously.

"I tried to tell her but she insisted that I was wrong and some other things I'm not gonna say on national television and demanded to come with me anyway so I thought it would be better if she heard it from you herself Chris" Sammy explains.

"Ah that makes more sense, okay Amy time to go the boat that brought you here will take you back" Chris tells her.

"HOW DARE YOU, I AM THE GREATEST TOTAL DRAMA CONTESTANT TO EVER LIVE!" Amy yells as she crosses her arms, "I am not going anywhere" she finishes.

"I was hoping you'd say that" Chris says as he begins smirking, "Oh Chef" he calls in a sing-song voice as Chef Hatchet comes out of nowhere with a coil of rope which he uses to tie Amy up. He then proceeds to toss her back onto the boat as it begins to drive away.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME!" she screams as she struggles in her bonds, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT SPAREAMY, I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" Amy yells as she disappears into the distance.

"Bye sis" Sammy calls waving as a soft smile graces her face.

"Everyone says hello to returning fav-favorite Sammy" Chris introduces her as she smiles and walks towards him.

"Thanks, Chris, I'm glad to be back and competing by myself this time" she says still smiling, "Also thanks for finally getting my name right" she states as Chris frowns in annoyance.

"Well all of the angry letters I was receiving from your fans was getting annoying" he replies as she begins chuckling. Annoyed he grabs her iPhone X and throws it into the lake surrounding them, "There now whose laughing" he replies placing his hands on his hips and smiling smugly.

"Jokes on you that was Amy's phone" Sammy reveals chuckling again before patting Chris on the shoulder, "But nice try, better luck next time" she says before smiling again and heading towards the others, "Hey everyone I'm really looking forward to competing which each and every one of you" she says happily as she goes and stands by Gaius. She turns to him and holds out her hand.

"Hi I'm Sammy it's nice to meet you" she says smiling.

"Hello fair maiden I am the great Gaius Remus Maximus, the legendary hero of The Holy Roman Empire" he introduces himself as she stares at him in utter confusion.

* * *

 ***static***

Sammy is seen with a confused look on her face as she sits down.

"Um what?" she asks before closing her eyes and shaking her head. She then stops shaking her head and opens her eyes giving the camera a weirded-out look, "He's um...kind of bizarre but..." she says as a small smile graces her face, "He's also kind of cute" she says as she begins blushing.

 ***static***

* * *

"Okay everyone lets welcome our final contestant" Chris says gaining everyone's attention, "She currently has 4.7 million subscribers on Youtube please give a round of applause for Maddy" Chris says introducing the last girl who has just arrived. The boat that is carrying her parks at the beach and Maddy jumps onto the sand below. Maddy has pale skin, a slight hourglass figure, she is 5'6' tall, she has long, thick, fluffy and wavy blonde hair that falls just below her shoulders, almond-shaped blue eyes. She has thin eyebrows that are on fleek, average shaped lips with light pink lipgloss on, black mascara, black eyeliner and nude eyeshadow. Her cheeks also have makeup on them as they are slightly pink. She always has a full face with foundation, contour and highlighter. She is wearing a beige sweater top with a snowflake pattern. Both of her shoulders are revealed as well as her collarbone. She is also wearing pale blue jeans, white high-heeled ankle boots and flower shaped earrings in her ears.

"Good day Chris, how are you today!?" she asks politely her voice very upbeat.

"I'm doing good" Chris replies smiling at Maddy before shooting the rest of the cast a glare, "Finally one of you ingrates has the decency to be polite" Chris comments.

"You forget that we can't stand you" Tyler comments.

"Yeah, when your an asshole you get treated like one" Sky agrees.

"Ya would know all about that now wouldn't ya Sky" Sugar comments smirking as Sky glares at her.

"Shut up Sugar" Sky retorts annoyed with just being around Sugar. Sugar just sticks out her tongue at Sky in return.

"Okay everyone I would like to welcome you all to Kikiwaka Island for Total! Drama! Last! Chance!" Chris says as everyone either cheers or groans in annoaynce, "Now its time to decide the teams" Chris announces as everyone looks on wondering which team they will be on, "This season the teams have been chosen at random so if I call your name please stand to my right" he continues as everyone nods, "Jaden" the shot cut to the Jaden crossing his arms, "Dana" said girl just rolled her eyes, "Sugar, Wynn" the pagenat queen wrapped her left arm around a nervous Wynn who did not notice the evil smirk on Sugar's face, "Bridgette" the surfer girl simply smiled, "Farin, Rodney" the lovestruck buffon shot Farin a lovestruck smile as she smiled awkwardly and scooted away from him, "Eddie" the hyperactive teen smiled and pulled out a can of soda whcih he opned and proceeded to drink, "Maddy" the Youtuber beamed with excitment, "and Gael" Chris stated as he tossed a rolled up dark blue banner to Jaden, "From this moment on, you are officially known as," As Jaden held the banner it unfurled, revealing the silhouette of a shark about to eat a fish. "The 'Deadly Sharks'!" Chris finishes.

"Oh this is so exciting!" Maddy cheered excitedly.

"I know right" Eddie agreed with her as Bridgette and Farin smiled at one another.

"The rest of you, over here!" Chris beckoned the remaining campers to the far left of the campfire area, "Sky" the gymnast smiled happily, "Tyler" the athletic wannabe shared a smile with Sky, "Sammy" The nice twin smiled and waved to the camera, "DJ" the crybaby sighs before smiling and fist-bumping with Tyler, "Gaius" the nutcase stuck in the air declaring "For the glory of Rome" as everyone shot him a look of confusion, unease and annoyance, "Laurie" said girl smiled happily, "Christopher" the magician smiled at Laurie making her blush slightly and look away, "Joshua" said guy just rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Kevin" Kevin just smiled, "and Freddie" the intellect send a polite smile towards her new teammates, "Move! Move move move!" Chris yelled as they all moved onto their new team. As the camera focused on the new team, Chris threw a purple-colored banner to Laurie. "You guys will officially be known as," Laurie unrolled the banner unveiling, the emblem of an angry tiger. "The 'Furious Tigers'!"

"Cool" Laurie comments. Cynthia notcing that she has not been placed on a team looked around in confusion before raising her hand. Chris noticing her smirked.

"Cynthia as the only person without a team you get the honor in taking part in our first twist of the season" Chris announces happily as everyone either groans in annoyance or gasps in shock.

"Which is?' Cynthia asks curious yet calm.

"You are going to be exiled to Boney Island until tonights bonfire ceremony where someone will be going home" Chris says as the contestants all gasp, "You will then replace the eliminated contestant joining the losing team" Chris reveals as everyone looks on in surprised at the twist, "Also while on Boney Island you will have a chance to find The Mclean Brand Invincibility statue and I encourage you to find it because this will be the only chance that it can be found because after today it will be removed from the rest of the game" Chris reveals as everyone gasps in shock again, "This season is our last chance to make memories that will last a lifetime in the brains of all of our viewers, this season we're pulling out all the stops, every episode will end in an elimination, there will be no invincibility statues to save you from elimination, minus the one Cynthia and only Cynthia has a chance to find, there will be safety nets and most important this season once you are voted off you stay voted off, there is no chance of coming back after being eliminated this season, this is your last chance and you only get it once" Chris reveals as everyone gasps in shock again.

"Its never been this hard before" Laurie comments.

"Also every single episode this season will feature a twist to it, some will be only moderately horrible while others will be extremely horrible...for you guys anyways" Chris reveals as everyone gasps in shock again as The Boat of Losers pulls up the beach, "Cynthia your ride awaits you" Chris states as Cynthia is about to grab her luggage, "Don't both taking your luggage Kevin will bring it to the cabins for you" Chris says as Kevin gives him a bewildered look.

"I will?" Kevin asks confused.

"All right" Cynthia says as she calmly nods and opens ger luggage pulling out a book before reclosing her luggage and calmly walks past Chris and boards the boat. It then drives away and towards Boney Island.

"Now for the rest of you, I'll lead you to where your cabins are located so you can drop off your luggage and then we'll begin the first challenge" Chris reveals.

"Which is?' Sammy asks curiously.

"This season's challenges will be a mix of old and new, for your first challenge we will be rehashing All-Star's first challenge" Chris says as the shot cut over to a widescreen television being wheeled over on a cart by an intern, " Find the key to your cabin. And, you'll do it cliff-diving into water infested with ravenous sharks." Chris says as some of the new contestants like Wynn have a terrified look cross their faces, "Once you dive into the water," Chris said over a close-up of the television, now playing a clip of Chef kicking an intern off the cliff, "Try to avoid the sharks long enough to snag a key." The intern was shown landing in the shark-infested lake, and one of the predators leaped at him before the camera cut to the lake bed that had been littered with blue and purple keys of all shapes and sizes. "And, choose wisely," Chris said as the intern was pushed down towards the sandy bottom as he struggled to keep a shark from swallowing him, "Only one of those suckers is the real deal." The camera panned closely across the keys, then cut back to the surface as two sharks emerged and happily high-finned. "Assuming you live long enough to make it to dry land," the scratched and battered intern trudged up the beach with a key in his hand, "A teammate will drive you to the hotel," The intern collapsed into a golden yellow baby carriage which was promptly pushed away by another intern, "The first team to unlock their respective cabin win. And, someone from team loser will be going home tonight," The host finished as the camera finally panned away from the television and back on to him, "Now let's drop your luggage off so we can begin, follow me" Chris says as he begins leading them towards a path leading into the woods.

* * *

 **Teams:**

 **The Deadly Sharks:** Bridgette, Dana, Eddie, Farin, Gael, Jaden, Maddy, Rodney, Sugar and Wynn

 **The Furious Tigers:** Christopher, DJ, Freddie, Gaius, Joshua, Kevin, Laurie, Sammy, Sky and Tyler

 **Exiled:** Cynthia

 **Eliminated: N/A**

* * *

The camera flashes forward to the contestants walking down the path. The camera pans from left to right panning over Chris, Jaden, Dana, Maddy, Eddie, Farin, Rodney, Sugar, Wynn, Bridgette, Gael, Gaius, Joshua, Kevin, Laurie, Christopher, Freddie and focusing on the four veteran Tigers at the back of the pack.

"I hope Cynthia will be okay out on Boney Island" Sammy comments slightly worried for the girl.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, she seemed like a tough girl personality wise" Tyler replies before getting an idea, "Hey you guys look were out-numbered, there are six newbies against us four vets on this team" Tyler points out.

"Oh wow your right, how did I not notice that earlier" Sky states before realizing what Tyler is getting at, "Are you suggesting that we form an alliance?" she asks.

"Well, yeah in case we lose I think the four of us working together can hopefully prevent any of us from leaving" Tyler reveals.

"Wow Tyler that's a really good strategy, how did you come up with that?" DJ asks.

"I've been getting some pointers on how to play the game before I came back out here" Tyler reveals.

"From who?" Sammy asks curiously/

"Different past contestants, Duncan, Courtney, Jo, Heather, Gwen, Jasmine, Brick and others" Tyler reveals.

"Oh cool" Sky replies impressed, "Glad to see your prepared" she says smiling.

"Thanks, I am too" Tyler replies smiling back at her.

"Oh yeah man I head about your break-up with Lindsay, I'm sorry about that" DJ says sympathetically.

"Its okay bro, I really liked Lindsay but I guess we just weren't meant to be, but I'm moving on, I'm actually into competitive rock-climbing now" Tyler replies.

"Really that's so cool" Sky states.

"Thank's I'm just happy I finally found a sport that I'm really good at, man I was living in denial for so long about my coordination" Tyler replies chuckling before realizing something, "Oh so you guys in on the alliance?" he asks getting back to his original topic.

"I'm in" Sky says smiling.

"Me too" Sammy replies smiling.

"You can count me in man" DJ replies also smiling.

"Awesome and if we play our cards right we could possibly be the final four" Tyler states.

"That would be nice" Sammy says.

"Yeah it would" Sky comments and DJ nods in agreement.

"Then its settled were an official alliance now" Tyler says excitedly.

* * *

 ***static***

Tyler is seen sitting with his arms crossed and a determined look on his face.

"This season I'm playing to win" he says before a look of annoyance crosses his face, "After my previous two failures I started hitting the gym more and training more just hoping I'd get my third chance and when Chris announced a final season I just knew I had to be a part of it" he says as he uncrosses his arms and makes a fist with his right hand as his face once again gains a look of determination.

 ***static***

DJ is seen with a look of surprise on his face as he sits down.

"Damn Tyler is fired up this season" he says as a smile graces his face, "Well i'm rooting for him " he finishes with a smile.

 ***static***

Sky is seen with a determined smile on her face as she sits down.

"I am so ready for this season to begin, especially after how bad last season went" she reveals as a frown graces her face, "Both Dave and I were at fault for how that mess between us went down but Dave and his massive collection of asshole followers are determined to make it seem like he's the innocent victim while I'm the heartless monster which is totally bogus" she says crossing her arms in annoyance, "I knew admitting that I liked Dave would lead to bad things but I was weak, but no more" she says as her look of determination returns. She uncrosses her arms and makes fists with both of her hands, "This season I'm focusing solely on the game, nothing more than friendships for this girl" she says unclenching her fists and placing her hands on the seat, "Which is why I'm really grateful to Tyler for proposing the veteran's alliance, its the first step to winning this season and I am proud to be taking it" she says smiling.

 ***static***

Sammy is seen sitting with her legs crossed as she files her nails.

"Since Amy isn't here to drive me into madness I can finally focus on playing the game and actually trying to win" she comments smiling, "And I think joining an alliance is a great way to start" she says happily before she begins giggling, "Also it was totally awesome watching Amy getting thrown onto the boat and taken away, finally that bitch gets to be the one not chosen for once" she says as she stops filing her nails and places her hands on her hips.

 ***static***

* * *

The camera pans forward up the line to Maddy, Sugar, Wynn and Bridgette.

"And that's how I started my Youtube channel" Maddy finishes telling the three girls.

"Wow that's amazing Maddy" Bridgette replies.

"Thank you, Bridgette, and can I say its an honor to meet you, you were one of my favorite contestants on the show and I am ever so happy that we are competing together this season" Maddy replies.

"I am too" Bridgette replies as Sugar glares dagger at the back of Maddy's head.

* * *

 ***static***

Bridgette is seen sitting with her legs crossed as she places her right hand on the seat and leans to that side. She has a happy smile on her face

"Maddy is such a sweetheart, she's so kind and caring" she says as she begins to frown, "Honestly I feel like she's too innocent for this show" she says before remembering something, "Oh the same goes for Wynn too, she told me how she never even watched the show before so she has no idea what to expect so I have decided to take it upon myself to look out for both of them" Bridgette says as a look of determination crosses her face, "After all I need to remind people that I am a good person" she says a glum look crosses her face and she begins holding her right arm with her left hand, "I've been getting a lot of bad press recently after my break-up with Geoff" she says as a look of annoyance graces her face, "Then Brody has the nerve to post a rant about what a bitch I was on the show, defaming Gwen in season two and cheating on Geoff in season three" she says as she crosses her arms in annoyance, "Well I'm not the one going to prison for numerous rape charges, no thats you two" Bridgette says uncrossing her arms and punchung the left side of the confessional with her right hand, "That felt good" she says calming down, "I hope Geoff, Brody and the rest of their frat boy idiot friends are prepared for prison because I have met them all and their all trust-fund kids who I'm positive many men in prison are going to be thrilled to make them their bitches" she says smiling.

 ***static***

Sugar is seen admiring herself in a pink pocket mirror that she is holding in her right hand.

"Mah team is quite lucky to have me on it" she says says fluffing the left side of her hair with her left hand, "Ah have both beauty, brains and talent making me a force to be reckon with" she says as she slams the pocket mirror shut and smiles viciously at the camera, "Which is why ah'm gonna take each and every one of these chumps down" she says her smile growing more vicious by the second. She then crosses her arms as her face shifts to one of annoyance, "Oh and don't you worry Sugar's on to Maddy's whole nice girl performance, she's even worse then Ella!" she exclaims throwing her hands up in the air before placing then down on her lap, "She better watch her step" she says as a scowl graces her face and she places her hands on her hips, "Nobody but me is winnin' this here pageant!" she exclaims furiously.

 ***static***

Maddy is seen with a happy smile on her face as she sits down and places her hands in her lap.

"Oh I am ever so happy to be competing on of my most favorite shows and I can't wait for my subscribers to get to be able to see me on the show" she says as she pulls out her light blue iPhone X and begins vlogging, "Sup' guys." The blonde greeted happily, "I'm here in the actual Total Drama Outhouse Confessional" she says as she moves her phone around showing off the confessional, "I will update you all as much as I can on my Total Drama journey but i have to be careful not to spoil anything because that could be very bad" she states frowning slightly, before smiling again, "I love you guys, and I will see in my next update, byeeee!" she says shutting off her phone.

 ***static***

Maddy is seen leaving the confessional and as she walks away Sugar appears from behind it.

"Leakin' spoilers huh, now that's an interestin' idea right there if ah ever done heard one" she says smiling evilly.

* * *

The camera then flashes towards Chris and the contestants as they exit the woods and come to a clearing with various buildings. Two cabins, a mess hall and a communal bathhouse.

"Welcome to where you will be living for the next eleven weeks" Chris sasy as the shot cut to a close-up of the two cabins which are sitting roughly perpendicular to each other, each with two doors and a railed-in porch in front. Chris entered view from the lower left with his back turned, and arm extended towards the cabins. "Sharks, you're in the east cabin," he turned around and pointed his left index finger in the other direction, "And Tigers, you're in the west" he says pointing to the other cabin, "Just leave your luggage on the porches of your cabins and then report to the top of the one-thousand foot cliff which is in that direction" Chris says pointing into the distance where a massive cliff can be seen. He then walked over to a jeep driven by a male intern with fair skin, blue eyes, freckles and shaggy ginger colored hair. He then hopped onboard the jeep, "Meet me at the face of the cliff in fifteen minutes," he told the campers. "Chop. Chop." He sat down and clapped his hands with a demanding smugness, and the jeep drove off.

"Wait, shouldn't we change into our swimsuits first?" Kevin called out as the host left.

"Sorry," Chris replied from some distance off-camera, "no time!"

* * *

The scene flashed to a slightly closer shot of the thousand-foot cliff, the camera panning down and to the left to the nearby forest. The camera cut to the Deadly Sharks walking single-file through the woods as the camera panned to the right past Rodney, Farin, Bridgette, Wynn, Sugar, Maddy, Eddie, Gael, Dana and Jaden on to the Furious Tigers. In the back were Christopher, Laurie, Freddie, Kevin and Joshua. Sammy, DJ, Sky, Tyler and Gaius are in the lead.

The camera focuses on Kevin and Joshua as they are walking.

"So do you think the challenge will be difficult?" Kevin asks.

"Yeah, I'm not in the *Bleep*ing mood to talk" Joshua replies annoyed.

"Um okay" Kevin replies as he slows down his pace allowing Freddie, Laurie and Christopher to catch up to him.

"Jeez what's his problem?" he asks them.

"He probably just doesn't want to be disturbed, maybe he's having a bad day" Laurie replies.

"Yes, that is the most logical explanation as to why Joshua would refuse to converse with you Kevin" Freddie states in a matter of factly tone.

"Just give him some space for now maybe he'll talk to you later" Christopher suggests.

* * *

 ***static***

Joshua is seen sitting sideways on the toilet with his back leaning against the right wall.

"I didn't sign up for this show to be sociable with people, I signed up to win a million dollars so my family can finally have *Bleep*ing good life" he exclaims getting angry and kicking the left wall accidentally putting his foot through the wall. After realizing what he just did he bangs his head on the wall he was leaning on, "Mother*Bleep*ing asshole" he exclaims.

 ***static***

* * *

"So Christopher, have you been practicing magic long?" Laurie asks curiously.

"Ever since I was a little and I saw a magic show" he replies smiling, Ever since I've been practicing various tricks" he finishes.

"That's really cool" she replies smiling back.

"Do you have any hobbies or interests, Laurie?" Christopher asks her.

"Well I'm into MMA, we had to do it for gym class one time back in middle school and I really enjoyed it so I've been taking classes, I'm also really good at cooking" she replies smiling back at him.

"That's cool" Christopher replies.

"Thanks, so's your magic" Laurie replies.

"Thank you" Christopher says. It is then that the two of them realize that they are standing quite close to one another resulting in them blushing heavily and quickly separating.

"Sorry" they both say at the same time.

"It's fine" they also say at the same time causing their blushes to get even deeper.

* * *

 ***static***

Laurie is seen sitting with her legs crossed as she places her hands in her lap. The hole Joshua put through the wall is still present.

"I've been speaking to Christopher for the past twenty-minuets since we arrived and so far he seems like a really nice guy" she says as a smile graces her face before it is replaced with a frown, "Its also nice to talk to a guy and not have him treat me like I'm a fragile doll that needs to be taken care of twenty-four-seven like my father and brothers do back home" she says before placing her face in her hands, "I love my family, I really do but the only things they let be do are cook and clean, their rasing me to be the perfect little housewife" she says as she removes her hands from her face, "But maybe I don't want to do that, maybe I want to go out into the world and get a job or pursue MMA as a career I mean thats why I hi-jacked my older brother's audition tape, I just wanted a little time away from cooking and cleaning, and I thought this would be a good idea, plus if I win the money, then my family wouldn't have to worry so much about my future." she says as her face lights up with excitement before it diminishes and she begins frowning again, "Oh who am I kidding, its not like that will ever be a possibility, I just have to except the fact that destined to be the helpless damsel in distress my entire life" she says as groans in annoyance and slumps her shoulders in defeat.

 ***static***

Christopher is seen with a smile on his face as he sits down placing his right hand on the seat and leaning on it.

"I know the risks of signing up for Total Drama however I decided to take that risk hoping it pays off so I can afford the college tuition for the prestigious magic school I would like to attend to learn to be a master magician," he says pleased with himself, "I also want to make my little sister proud of me as she was the one who inspired me to get into magic so I am aiming to win this season and make her proud" he says with a smile on his face as he stops leaning on his right arms and places his hands on his knees, "Laurie seems like a really nice girl, I hope I get to know her more while i'm here" he says still smiling.

 ***static***

* * *

yyThe footage then cut over to the Sharks where Jaden and Dana are seen walking side by side.

"How bad do you think the useless wastes of space we seem to have on our team will *Bleep* up?" he asks her.

"Looking at them probably pretty bad, it's just going to be hard to decide who to cut since they pretty much all suck" Dana replies.

"True" Jaden says.

* * *

 ***static***

Jaden is seen with a frown on his face as he crosses his arms.

"So far I've been surveying my team and I must admit I am not pleased" he says uncrossing his arms and pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance, "So many of them appear useless already and I will not allow weakness on my team" he says letting go of the bridge of his nose and giving the camera a hard glare, "Anyone who I see as being lazy, weak, or mentally stunted will be deemed worthless and they will be scheduled for immediate elimination" he says forming a fist with his right hand and pounding it into his left hand, "I will not tolerate weakness on my team, we either win challenges or everyone will be sorry" he states with a hard tone.

 ***static***

Dana is seen with a look of annoyance on her face as she begins filing her nails.

"Well its official I hate everyone here" she says as a scowl graces her face, "They're all horrible, backstabbing liars that I know are going to try and get me eliminated behind my back or do something worse" she says as she crosses her legs, "I've seen some of them already uniting and forming alliances and it makes me sick to my stomach" she says shaking her head in disgust, "You know something? I really hate people! They're selfish, ignorant, loud obnoxious pricks, with basically no redeeming qualities whatsoever. I mean really, look at all they've achieved! Genocide, global warming, reality TV, and just a never ending parade of failures and *Bleep* ups! They are, without question, a complete write-off of a species that deserves to be *Bleep*ing wiped out" she spats before her features relax and she becomes solemn, "The only humans worthy of living are my brother and my uncles" she says before she begins smiling, "Animals are far better then people anyways as they aren't vile abominations who sole purpose is to spread suffering and misery" she finishes.

 ***static***

* * *

The camera then pans behind them where we see Wynn walking timidly behind Sugar who is glaring at the back of Maddy's head. It is then that she feels a tap on her shoulder which startles her.

"Gah!" she exclaims before turning around to see Bridgette.

"Oh my gosh Wynn I am so so so sorry" Bridgette says slightly freaking out.

"I-Its okay i-i'm just k-kinda j-jumpy" Wynn replies timidly as she begins rubbing her right arm with her left hand, "D-Did you w-want to s-say s-something?" Wynn asks her.

"Yes I wanted to apologize again for falling on you earlier, it was a complete accident and I did not mean for it to happen and I promise I will be careful to make sure that it never happens again" Bridgette states.

"I-It's fine really B-Bridgette, I understand that i-it was an a-accident" Wynn replies smiling.

"Thank you" Bridgette replies smiling back as the two continue to walk forward in a comfortable silence which after a few minutes Bridgette breaks, "So what made you want to sign up for this wretched show?" she asks Wynn.

"I-Is it r-really that b-bad?" Wynn asks her, "I've n-never s-seen it before" she continues shocking Bridgette.

"Wait, you've never seen the show before?!" Bridgette asks shocked.

"U-Um no, my th-therapist thought th-that it would b-be a g-good way to make friends and actually be able to socialize like a "normal" girl" Wynn reveals.

"Well, then you really should know the dangers that this show has to offer" Bridgette states as she is about to warn Wynn.

"Oh th-thats okay Sugar a-already w-warned me" Wynn replies.

"Oh that's goo-" Bridgette says smiling before realizing just who Wynn said helped her causing her to frown, "Did you just say Sugar?" she asks slightly horrified.

"Yes sh-she was m-most helpful" Wynn says smiling as Bridgette throws Sugar a suspicious glance to which the pageant queen does not notice.

* * *

 ***static***

Bridgette is seen with her legs crossed as she begins contemplating what Wynn just told her.

"Why of all people is Sugar attempting to help Wynn?" Bridgette asks herself, "Sugar is not known for helping others unless it benefits herself" she says as she grips her head with both of her hands in confusion before letting go, "I just don't get, what is she up to, what does she gain from helping Wynn?" she asks before shaking her head, "Well whatever it is I better keep an eye on Sugar to make sure she doesn't do anything bad to poor Wynn who most certainly does not deserve it" she says making a fist with her right hand as a look of determination crosses her face.

 ***static***

* * *

The footage skipped ahead to the two teams lined up at the beach, the Tigers on the left and the Sharks on the right. Baby carriages in their respective team colors sat in the gap between them, and their team logos briefly spun into place overhead.

A laugh from the host led the camera to cut to a path of sky just before he descended into it on his jetpack. "Greetings, contestants!" he said, his jetpack kicking up a large amount of sand into the faces of the closest members of the two teams, forcing them to hack and cough and throw their arms up in a useless show of defense.

Chris landed on the beach between the two carriages. "Here are your carriages," he told the campers, "royal purple for the Furious Tigers," the shot zoomed in on the left carriage before panning to the right one, "and pale blue for the Deadly Sharks. You've got thirty seconds to pick you carriage drivers," he explained, "starting...NOW!" Immediately both teams begin squabbling over who drives as pretty much everyone wants to dive. Laurie noticing her team arguing over who has to drive and who gets to dive sighs and raises her hand.

"I'll drive!" she exclaims smiling sadly.

"That's so nice of you to volunteer Laurie" Sky says giving her a smile as Laurie smile back although her's is more strained.

* * *

 ***static***

Laurie is seen with a look of disappointment on her face as she slumps her shoulders in defeat.

"I really wanted to dive, I mean getting to cliff-dive off a thousand-foot cliff sound so cool, but no one else on my team wanted to push the carriage so I decided that it would be best if did it" she says as she perks up a little, "We'll be here for eleven weeks, so I have plenty of time to jump off that cliff" she says as her left eye twitches, "Hopefully" she finishes.

 ***static***

* * *

"Ten seconds!" Chris told the Sharks, who are still looking at one another expectantly.

"Oh my god where getting nowhere, look Rodney is one of our strongest, so he shouldn't get too tired running, I say he does it" Dana states as Rodney turns to look at her as Dana's face appears on a pink background decorated with flowers, hearts and cherubs.

* * *

 ***static***

Rodney is seen with a lovestruck smile on his face.

"How could I have not seen it before" he says as he gazes upwards lovestruck, "Dana is my true love" he says before realizing something and grabbing the sides of his head, "Oh no Farin will be devastated and we just started dating, but I can't help what the heart wants" he says placing his right hand over his heart, "And she just has to understand that" he says.

 ***static***

* * *

Rodney begins staring at her all lovestruck.

"Beauty, love, thank you, chocolates, ribbons, one true love" Rodney replies as Dana just gives him a look of annoyance before pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Oh my god, your an idiot" she mutters.

"Okay," Chris said as the camera zoomed out to show him and the two chosen carriage-drivers, "everyone but Laurie and Rodney, up the cliff you go."

* * *

The scene cut to a shot of the cliff, which zoomed in as the campers were heard panting. A cut to the very top showed Chris waiting patiently at the edge, and moments later Gaius ran up and skid to a halt. "and Rome's greatest warrior is first, just like how he'll finish this season," he said confidently before the camera panned to the left, showing the other campers as they arrived behind him. Jaden, Joshua, Sky, Tyler, DJ, Sammy, Eddie, Dana, and Christopher were the closest and the latter two had doubled over to catch their breath; followed by Bridgette, Freddie, Sugar and Maddy all panting in near-exhaustion as well. Kevin, Farin, Gael and Wynn brought up the rear collapsing in pure exhaustion. An upward shot showed Christopher, Freddie, Sky and Tyler looking down over the edge of the cliff. The camera cut down to the water's surface as the massive mutant shark known as Fang surfaced with a wide and toothy grin, and he waved his fingers at the campers.

"Fang!" the four of them said together in fear.

"Who?" Sugar asked, looking out over the edge next to Christopher.

"Who's the best key spotter?" Chris asked the camera as it cut to him. "And, who's dead in the shark-infested water? Find out, when we return, on Total!" The shot cut outward to show Sugar, Christopher, Freddie, Sky and Tyler still looking out over the cliff's edge. "Drama!" Another outward cut showed Jaden, Dana and Joshua standing to the host's other side. "Last! Chance!" Chris says as the camera fades to black.

* * *

 **[Commercial Break]**

The camera fades in showing an older Chris standing on the infamous Dock of Shame.

"Twenty-five years ago you watched numerous teens battle it out on for a million dollars and now after twenty-five long years we're finally back for the next season...twenty-two brand new contestants who just so happened to be the children of the former contestants of Total Drama past will compete for a million dollars...and these newbies are out for blood...we're taking this game to all new levels...right here on TOTAL DRAMA!" Chris says as the camera shows what appears to be Camp Wawanakwa behind Chris...The screen then shows the logo for Total Drama as the commercial ends.

 **[End Commercial Break] [A/N: This is a new story I'm working on called Total Drama Island: The Next Generation, The first chapter is already up if you want to check it out. The first episode will up in either late March or early April]**

* * *

The camera fades back in as we see a far away shot of Boney Island its ominous skull still on full view. The camera then flashes closer towards the beach where we see Cynthia sitting on a large rock reading her book. The camera pans to over shoulder revealing the book to be written in Japanese.

* * *

 ***static***

Cynthia is seen sitting calmly as she places her hands in her lap.

"I am of Hispanic descent however I was born in Japan technically making me Japanese. Due to both of my parents being Hispanic, I am fluent in Japanese, Spanish and English" she reveals smiling.

 ***static***

* * *

As Cynthia relaxes and continues to read her book she does not notice the shadow that is approaching her from behind until it appears behind her.

"BOO!" the shadow yells startling Cynthia and causing her to drop her book.

"Ahh!" Cynthia yells in surprise before turning around finding herself coming face to face with...IZZY!

"I-Izzy?" she asks confused since Izzy wasn't competing this season.

"Hiya new girl" Izzy says before laughing.

"W-What are you doing here?" Cynthia asks.

"I live here" Izzy replies, "Boney Island is one of my most favorite places on earth so I moved out of my mom's and moved here" she says smiling wide "I live in this cave with these really cool bears named Lucinda and Roberto who took me in and are teaching me the ways of the bear" Izzy replies her smile growing even wider with excitement.

"Um okay" Cynthia replies unsure of how to answer Izzy and also a little uneasy due to her shy nature.

"Anyways i'mma be off now, just wanted to say hi" Izzy says as she begins waving, "Bye now!" she exclaims as she rushes off deep into the woods. Cynthia just looks on after her before shaking her head and walking back over to her book which she picks up. She then re-inserts herself onto the rock she was sitting on before and begins to read again.

* * *

 ***static***

Cynthia is seen still sitting calmly although now she has crossed her legs and has placed her left hand on her right knee.

"Besides Izzy scaring me half to death, I quite enjoyed my isolation on Boney Island, there were no large crowds, no deadly challenges and no gameplay at that moment" she says smiling, "I was able to read my book in absolute peace" she says as she moves a lock of her hair out of the way of her face with her right hand which was resting on the seat, "However I am looking forward to going to back to the main island and getting placed on a team, I joined the show to make some friends and I can't really do that on another island all by myself" she says still smiling, "Oh and just so you know I didn't spend the my whole time there just reading, I did look for the invincibility statue" she says as she winks at the camera.

 ***static***

* * *

The camera cuts back to the thousand-foot cliff where the contestants are getting prepared to jump off the cliff into the shark-infested waters below. "Places, people!" Chris called out to the cast. The nine Deadly Sharks were shown looking towards the cliff edge with a mixture of confidence and worry, while the nine Furious Tigers had more looks of unease. "It's divin' time!" the host continued, laughing as a pair of non-mutant sharks were shown leaping out of the water in anticipation. "One diver, per team, at a time," Chris explained, holding up an airhorn. "The next diver has to wait until their team's carriage returns. Ready? Set?" He blew his horn, and Eddie rushed forward off the cliff with an excited "Woo-hoo-hoo!". The Tigers were still discussing who among them would be the first to jump.

"Guys i'll go first kay" Sky offers smiling before she jumps of the cliff and into the water below. The camera quickly cut to Fang and the other sharks waiting eagerly below as Eddie and Fang collided. They sank under the lake, and Sky landed calmly moments later.

Eddie quickly surfaced with a blue horn-shaped key in his hand. "Sweet!" he said, the footage skipping ahead to him rushing on shore and jumping into his team's carriage.

"Woo-hoo lets do this" he exclaims.

"On it" Rodney replies pushing the carriage forward.

"And the Sharks take the lead!" Chris announced over a shot of the two non-mutant sharks comforting a bruised Fang while Sky swam past in the background. She quickly got back to shore, ran over to her teammate, and hopped into the carriage.

"Hurry we have to catch up to them" Sky says.

"Okay" Laurie replies pushing the carriage forward and chasing after Rodney and Eddie.

* * *

 ***static***

Sky is seen sitting with her arms crossed as a look of determination graces her face.

"This season I have to go hard or go home and I am not planning on going home anytime soon" she says as she uncrosses her arms and places her right hand on the seat as she leans on it, "Right now my alliance is at an advantage with only four of us, however if we can get two more contestants into our alliance then we hold the majority" she says as a smile graces her face, "If I can get Laurie into our alliance then we'll be one step closer to making sure we don't get eliminated" she says as a contemplative look graces her face, "Now I just have to figure out how to word the proposal right because from what I have seen there has never been an alliance on this that didn't feature some sort of manipulation and I want to break that mold so I do not want Laurie thinking i'm trying to manipulate her" she says as she crosses her right index and middle fingers, "Fingers crossed my proposal goes right" she says as an anxious smile graces her face.

 ***static***

* * *

"So how are you enjoying the competition so far?" Sky asks curiously.

"Um, so far its pretty good" Laurie told Sky as she pushed her through the forest, "I'm having a lot of fun" she continues smiling.

"That's great" Sky replies also smiling before deciding to just go for it, "Hey look, you seem really cool and I think we could potentially become friends, so I was wondering if you would want to join an alliance with me and some others" Sky says with a smile, "I watch your back, you watch mine till were the only two left" she finishes.

* * *

 ***static***

Laurie is seen with a contemplative look on her face as she sits down.

"So Sky offered me a final two deal" she says as she holds up her left hand, "One one hand Sky's a nice person and it would be great to have an ally, but on the other hand" she says holding up her right hand, "My main goal is to lay low and not bring any attention to myself" she says as she places her hands in her lap, "But maybe forming an alliance would be a smart move as long as prove my worth" she says smiling before a nervous look graces her face, "I would hate to get eliminated because my team thinks i'm weak" she finishes.

 ***static***

* * *

"Um sure that sounds like a good idea, but who else do you think we could get to join?" Laurie asks.

"Well I think I can get Sammy, Tyler and DJ and maybe you can get Christopher to join" Sky replies.

"I can sure try" Laurie responds smiling.

"Great" Sky replies smiling. The camera then cuts to the Shark's cabin. A short pan showed Rodney and Eddie arriving, which was followed by a close-up of the lock as Eddie inserted the key he found. However, the door wouldn't budge.

"Darn wrong key" Eddie states before smiling, "Oh well it wouldn't be much of a challenge if we won on the first try" he states as he gets back in the Shark's carriage as Laurie and Sky arrive. Sky was shown quickly inserting her purple key in the lock of the Tiger's Cabin before throwing the key to the ground as it failed to open the door. "Wrong key!" she says slightly annoyed.

"Well let's go back" Laurie says as Sky hops back into their carriage and she pushes her back to the cliff.

* * *

The camera flashes to Dana back on top of the cliff as she stares into the forest. She then sees Rodney and Eddie return shortly followed by Laurie and Sky.

"I'll go next" she replies diving off the cliff into the water below. She resurfaces and comes face to face with a non-mutated shark that growls at her. She simply smiles and pets it on the nose.

"Well aren't you beautiful, would you mind helping me with the challenge?" she asks the shark knowing that somehow it understands English after watching the show. It simply nods its head and dives downwards before resurfacing with a large blue key in its teeth.

"Thanks, sweetie" Dana replies taking the key from the shark and swimming towards the shore as the shark waves goodbye to her.

"Wowie that was amazing" Eddie says excitedly as he gets out of the carriage, "How did you do that?" he asks her as she hops into her team's carriage.

"Simple" she says not looking at him, "I love animals" she finishes.

* * *

 ***static***

Dana is seen with a smile on her face as she crosses her legs and places her left hand on her right knee which is crossed over her left knee.

"They are so much better than humans in every single way" she states.

 ***static***

* * *

Rodney who is supposed to be pushing Dana just stands there with a lovestruck smile on his face not moving allowing Christopher who just jumped and obtained a purple key to jump in his team's carriage as Laurie begins pushing him back to the cabins.

"Rodney what are doing, push!" Dana exclaims annoyed as Rodney just continues to stare at her lovestruck.

"Mamma, cazzo idiota, spingi quella maledetta carrozza prima che ti faccia soffrire" Dana yells at him in Italian as he continues to stare at her dreamily before he is hit in the head knocking him on his ass.

"Ow" he exclaims rubbing the left side of his head, "That hurt".

"PUSH THE CARRIAGE!" Jaden yells down to him.

"O-Oh right!" finally remembering what he was supposed to do as he grabbed the carriage's handle and begins pushing it towards the cabins however as he is pushing her there Laurie and Christopher pass them as they are on their way back.

"Just great, now there in the lead, Uh sei un cazzo inutile, Rodney" Dana states crossing her arms in annoyance.

* * *

 ***static***

Jaden is seen with his arms crossed and a scowl gracing his face.

"Rodney is a *Bleep*ing moron, seriously what the *Bleep* was up with him just standing there doing nothing" he says as he uncrosses his arms and pinches the bridge of his nose with his left thumb and index finger, "He is a worthless waste to society that needs to be taken care of" he states firmly.

 ***static***

Dana is seen with a smirk on her face as she begins filing her nails.

"I knew Rodney would *Bleep* up the challenge which is why I "suggested" that he be the one to push the carriage" she says her smirk growing wider, "I knew he would develop a crush on me and screw up" she says as she crosses her legs, "His *Bleep* up will most likely result in his elimination tonight and with him gone that's one less veteran contestant that I have to deal with" she says as she laughs evilly as a fiery background appears behind her.

 ***static***

* * *

The footage skipped ahead to a close-up of Dana's key being inserted into the lock. "Just great his one's no good," she said after it failed to open up the lock, tossing it away as the camera zoomed out. She then hopped back into the carriage as Rodney began pushing her back as Laurie had just arrived with Joshua who hopped out of the carriage and ran up the cabin steps. The shot cut in close to show Joshua attempting to insert his key, while his driver's heavy pant could be heard from off-screen. "Damn it!" he exclaimed in frustration as it failed to enter the lock. "It's too big, we have to go back!" He threw his key down onto the porch, then dashed past Laurie and hopped into the carriage as she began pushing him back.

* * *

 ***static***

Joshua is seen trying to keep himself calm before he punches another hole in the confessional wall.

"Seriously, of course, I would *Bleep*ing get the *Bleep*ing goddamn wrong key!" he exclaims frustrated, "I mean come on can I just *Bleep*ing catch a *Bleep*ing break just once" he exclaims.

 ***static***

* * *

The camera flashed back to the cliff top, showing the remaining campers lined up with Sammy and Jaden waiting nearest to the edge. The shot cut down to show that not only had Rodney and Dana returned but, to the Shark's annoyance, that Laurie and Joshua had returned as well. Both of them jumped as the camera cut to water level as they splashed down, right in front of the two normal sharks who had stuck their heads out of the water with eager grins. Sammy surfaced after a moment and spat out a mouthful of water, she then looked with wide eyes from the sharks in front of her, then back to Fang who had surfaced behind her.

"Uh, nice sharks...," she said, raising her hands in a placating gesture. While the sharks were focused on Sammy, Jaden resurfaced with another key and swam to shore before jumping in his team's carriage. Sammy noticing this gets annoyed that she is being stalled.

"Let! Me! GO!" Sammy yells punching Fang in the nose really hard. He looks at her in shock before he begins crying. As the two non-mutated sharks begin comforting him, Sammy dives downwards to retrieve her key. Resurfacing with the key in her hands she quickly swims to the shore and jumps into her team's carriage.

* * *

The camera panned to the spa hotel where Jaden is seen returning to the carriage.

"Damn another dud" he says annoyed.

"Well hopefully, we'll find the right one soon" Rodney says optimistically.

"You do know your going home if we lose tonight right?" Jaden says annoyed with his presence as Rodney stops the carriage.

"What?" Rodney asks confused as Laurie and Sammy pass them.

"Push the goddamn carriage!" Jaden exclaims.

"No, what did you mean I was going home if we lose?" Rodney asks as Laurie and Sammy pass them on their way back.

"Ugh forget it, i'll do it myself" Jaden says. Before he could get back out of the carriage, Chris arrived on his jetpack. "Up-up-up! No tradesies!" he told him. "Gotta stick to your designated driver."

"Your just making this shit up as go aren't you?" Jaden asks as he glares murderously at Chris who just smirks at him, "Fine," Jaden said, sitting back in resignation. "Uggh, Get going already!" he commanded his teammate who crossed his arms.

'I'm not pushing until you take back what you said and promise me that i'm not leaving tonight, I mean Farin and Dana would be so broken-hearted if I left" Rodney says uncrossing his arms and placing his right hand over his heart.

"AHHHHHHH!" Jaden yells in frustration.

* * *

 ***static***

Jaden is seen with a scowl as his face turns red with anger.

"ARE YOU *BLEEP*ING KIDDING ME!" he screams as he grips his head in frustration, "NO ONE IN MY LIFE HAS EVER MADE ME AS *BLEEP*ING ANGRY AS RODNEY, HOW THE HELL DID HE GET CHOSEN TO *BLEEP*ING RETURN!" he says before punching a hole into the wall.

 ***static***

Bridgette just sat down and is about to open her mouth when she notices the multiple holes in the wall.

"Um...yeah, I don't want to know what all those are about" she says shaking her head.

 ***static***

* * *

Farin and Kevin were the two standing at the cliff's edge as the scene flashed back.

"I wonder where Rodney and Jaden are, they're taking a long time" Farin comments as she sees Laurie and Sammy return.

"Good luck, I hope your teammates return soon" Kevin says.

"Thank you" Farin replies as Kevin jumps off the cliff into the water below.

"Oh mah god where the hell are those nitwits?" Sugar asks placing her hands on her hips in annoyance.

"I don't know but they better get back here soon..." Dana says angrily crossing her arms.

* * *

 ***static***

Dana is seen with a smirk on her face as she crosses her arms.

"Everything is going according to plan" she says as her smirk widens.

 ***static***

Sugar is seen with her arms crossed as she glares at the camera.

"Seriously what the *Bleep* are those two bozos doin'?" she asks annoyed before smirking evilly, "Well ah know who ah'm votin' off tonight of we lose" she says.

 ***static***

* * *

The camera panned to the shore where Kevin is seen climbing into hus teams carriage as Laurie begins him to the cabin.

"Oh come on" Sugar complains as the Tigers increase their lead even further.

"Maybe they got lost" Gael suggests.

"T-That is a p-possibility" Wynn agrees with him.

"Thay are so toast" Dana comments.

* * *

A flash skipped to the scene ahead of Rodney still refusing to push Jaden any further.

"You do realize that you're digging your own grave even further by refusing to do the challenge right?" Jaden asks Rodney still annoyed, "Plus your letting Dana and Farin down right now and they're counting on you" he continues.

"Your right!" Rodney exclaims as Laurie and Kevin pass them on their way back to the cliff, "HERE I COME LADIES!" Rodney yells rushing towards the cliff completely forgetting Jaden and the carriage.

"Are you *Bleep*ing kidding me?!" Jaden exclaims furiously.

* * *

As Laurie and Kevin returned they were surprised to see Rodney return only without Jaden.

"Um Rodney where's Jadena and your carriage?" she asks Rodney as he turns to look at her as Laurie's face appears on a pink background decorated with flowers, hearts and cherubs.

* * *

 ***static***

Rodney is seen with a lovestruck smile on his face.

"How could I have not noticed it before" he says as he gazes upwards lovestruck, "Laurie is my one and only true love" he says before realizing something and grabbing the sides of his head, "Oh no now I have to break-up with Dana and its going to absolutely crush her, but I can't help what the heart wants" he says placing his right hand over his heart, "And she just has to understand that like Farin did" he says.

 ***static***

* * *

Rodney begins staring at her all lovestruck.

"Beauty, love, sweetness, hair, eyes, skin, love, chocolates, ribbons, one true love" Rodney replies as Laurie gives him a creeped-out look.

"Hey man back off, can't you see you're creeping her out" Kevin says as Rodney ignores him and continues to stare at Laurie. Luckily for her Freddie arrived and jumped into the carriage allowing her to run off. Farin followed. However, when she reaches Rodney she notices that he has a lack of a carriage.

"Um. Rodney where is the carriage?" she asks him as he turns to look at her as Farin's face appears on a pink background decorated with flowers, hearts and cherubs.

* * *

 ***static***

Rodney is seen with a lovestruck smile on his face.

"I knew it, I knew Farin was my one true love" he says as he gazes upwards lovestruck, "If you love something you have to set it free and if it comes back to you then that means it was yours all along" he says before realizing something and grabbing the sides of his head, "Oh no Laurie is going to be heart-broken, but I can't help what the heart wants" he says placing his right hand over his heart, "And she just has to understand that" he says.

 ***static***

* * *

Rodney begins staring at her all lovestruck.

"Hi, caring, love, wonder, beauty, happiness, marriage, children, family, roses" Rodney replies as Farin places her hands up and backs away from him slowly.

* * *

 ***static***

Farin is seen hugging herself as her body shakes.

"Yeah its official Rodney creeps me the heck out" she says nervously.

 ***static***

* * *

The footage skipped ahead to a close-up of Freddie's key being inserted into the lock. "This one's no good," the intellect said after it failed to open up the lock, tossing it away as the camera zoomed out.

"Man this challenge is hard huh?" Laurie asks as Freddie sat back down in the carriage.

"Well it is quite the tedious task, but look on the bright side once we find the correct key, we shall be victorious" Freddie replies.

"Oh yeah I can't wait" Laurie says as she turns around and begins taking Freddie back to the cliff

* * *

The camera pans back to the cliff as Laurie and Freddie finally arrive. However, when they get there the scene they are greeted to is Sugar beating the shit out of Rodney.

"Oh my gosh!" Laurie exclaims upset.

"I would appear that Rodney's repeated failures during this challenge has resulted in him earning the ire of his fellow teammates" Freddie replies simply pushing her glasses back up the bridge of her nose as they were slipping. Laurie gives her a look of disbelief.

"Don't you feel bad for him, she's hurting him" Laurie responds as Freddie gets out of the carriage.

"While it wrong that Sugar has decided to inflict violence on Rodney as he did not deserve to have it go that far, I do feel like he has rightfully deserved his fellow teammates resentment for purposely putting them so far behind" Freddie replies.

"Are you seriously that heartless, and to think I thought you were a nice person!" Laurie exclaims as she rushes over to help pull Sugar off of Rodney.

"W-Wait I didn't..." Freddie trails off realizing that Laurie can no longer hear her.

* * *

 ***static***

Freddie is seen sitting calmly as she places her hands in her lap. She then sighs sadly.

"I have a problem properly expressing my emotions" she reveals as she pushes her glasses back up the bridge of her nose as they were slipping, I signed up for this season to build my social skills as I can seem motionless and insensitive at times to people" she says as she pushes a lock of her hair out of her left eye with her left hand, "But that's not who I am at all" she explains, "I try to be kind and friendly as much as possible because I want people to know that I am a nice person" she says as she sighs again, "It just doesn't always work" she says.

 ***static***

* * *

Laurie is seen wrapping her arms around Sugar and pulling her off of Rodney who now has a broken nose, a busted up lip and two black eyes. Laurie leans over him and holds out her hand.

"Are you okay?" she asks Rodney as he looks up at her as Laurie's face appears on a pink background decorated with flowers, hearts and cherubs.

* * *

 ***static***

Rodney is seen with a lovestruck smile on his face.

"Laurie is the one" he says as he gazes upwards lovestruck before grabbing the sides of his head, "Oh no Farin and I just got back together and now I have to break-up with her!" he exclaims, "It's going to absolutely crush her, but I can't help what the heart wants" he says placing his right hand over his heart.

 ***static***

* * *

Rodney begins staring at her all lovestruck.

"Beauty, love, sweetness, hair, eyes, skin, love, chocolates, ribbons, one true love" Rodney replies as Laurie gives him a creeped-out look and backs away and into Sugar who has just gotten back up.

"You just made a big mistake bitch" Sugar says as she goes to punch Laurie who ducks out of the way before punching Sugar in her gut.

"Sorry but it was self-defense" she declares as Tyler arrives and hops into the carriage allowing her to push him to the cabins.

* * *

 ***static***

Laurie is seen rubbing her right arm with her left hand.

"I-I didn't mean to yell at Freddie like that, I was just so exhausted from all the running plus Rodney's creepiness was really bothering me and I just sort of snapped" she says as she frowns slightly, "I feel so bad that I yelled at her" she says as she places her face in her hands in despair, "Oh god she probably hates me now, I can't believe I did that" she says clearly upset with herself.

 ***static***

* * *

The camera cuts to the cabin's where Tyler is seen inserting his key into the lock as the door finally opens.

"Oh thank god" Laurie says falling to her knees in pure exhaustion.

"The door is open!" Chris announced, the shot zooming out to show him flying up over Sugar and Lightning. "The Furious Tigers win!".

* * *

 ***static***

Gael is seen with his legs crossed as he is reading a book.

"I'm actually quite pleased that I did not have to participate in the challenge" he reveals smiling slightly, "I have a fear of falling from high up places so i'm quite happy to have been able to avoid having to jump off a cliff" he finishes as he goes back to reading his book.

 ***static***

Wynn is seen sitting calmly with her hands in her lap.

"I-I'm really glad I d-didn't have to do the challenge" she says as she begins rubbing her right arm with her left hand, "I'm afraid of heights and sharks and drowning and-" she says as her confessional fasts forward, "- and snakes, and spiders, and grizzly bears and being mauled to death and-" she continues as her confessional is fast forwarded again, "- and being poisoned" she finishes listing her many fears.

 ***static***

* * *

The footage faded forward to a long-distance shot of the island at night, the moon bright in the sky and the light of the campfire shining across the lake.

"Welcome, to our first elimination ceremony," Chris said, the scene cutting to the firepit. The ten losers were seated together in the middle of the two row of log-seats, with Jaden, Maddy, Rodney, Sugar and Wynn in the front row and Bridgette, Dana, Eddie, Farin and Gael in the back. We then see a tiered, high-walled seating area had been built along the left rock wall of the firepit.

"How do you like the new Peanut Gallery, huh?" the host asked, the viewpoint shifting to get a better look at the boxed seating area. It had the logo of a peanut emblazoned on the front, but more importantly, it currently housed the ten members of the Furious Tigers plus Cynthia – Christopher, DJ, Freddie, Gaius and Joshua in the top row; Cynthia, Kevin, Laurie, Sammy, Sky and Tyler in the bottom. "Now winners can watch their opponents give someone the boot" Chris explains as some of the Deadly Sharks grumble in annoyance, "This year like in out last All-Star season, you get to vote by placing an X," he made the shape in question with his pointer fingers before the camera cut over to the attentive Sharks, "on the 8 x 10 photo of the person you want to eliminate. Now, get voting," he commanded with a mild frown and a thumb over his shoulder.

* * *

 ***static***

Bridgette is seen crossing an X on someone's photo.

 ***static***

Wynn is seen crossing an X on someone's photo.

*static*

Eddie is seen crossing an X on someone's photo.

 ***static***

Gael is seen crossing an X on someone's photo.

 ***static***

Sugar is seen crossing an X on someone's photo.

 ***static***

Farin is seen crossing an X on someone's photo.

 ***static***

Dana is seen crossing an X on Rodney's photo.

"This was just too easy" she says smirking evilly.

 ***static***

Rodney is seen crossing an X on Jaden's photo

"You're a massive jerk and i'm looking forward to you getting eliminated" he says.

 ***static***

Jaden is seen crossing an X on someone's photo.

"I think its pretty obvious who i'm voting for" Jaden declares as he turns his picture around showing a picture of Rodney with a big red X across he face and body.

 ***static***

Maddy is seen holding up someone's photo.

"Oh I don't like this whole voting thing!" she declares sadly, "Its just so mean so I think i'm going to just vote for myself" she says grabbing her own photo and crossing an X over her face and body.

 ***static***

* * *

"Okay," Chris says as the scene flashed back to him now holding a tray of eleven marshmallows, "the following people are safe. Bridgette!, Dana!, Eddie!, Farin!, Gael!, Maddy!, Sugar! and Wynn!" One by one the Sharks happily and confidently caught the marshmallows as they were tossed at them.

"Rodney, you're on the chopping block for your terrible flirting skills,…seriously dude I don't know how none of theses women haven't gotten a restarting order against you yet" Chris explained as the shot cut to the two campers on the bottom.

"Wait what?" Rodney asks confused as Chris just ignores him and continues, "And Jaden, you're on the chopping block because you were kind of an asshole during the challenge"

Jaden just crossed his arms in annoyance.

"Like I care. It's obvious who should go home after they completely cost us the win" he said without taking his narrowed eyes off of Rodney.

"And with eleven votes to one, the loser is...," Chris began as the shot cutting from close-ups of Jaden, then Rodney, then the final marshmallow. "Rodney!"

"WHAT?!" Rodney says, wide eyes snapping forward in shock as the one he'd voted for eagerly caught his marshmallow in his hands. "Why?!"

"Well I know I voted for you because you ruined any chances w had at winning" Dana explained.

"I hope you enjoy being the first to test the new method of elimination," Jaden taunted his fuming enemy.

"Actually," Chris gleefully interjected, "this year, we've got an old favorite returning as our elimination device, or should I say a few old favorites!" Chris exclaims as he walks towards something covered by a sheet. He then removes the sheet revealing a giant wheel that had pictures of a boat, a catapult, a toilet and a cannon on it.

"May I introduce the Wheel of Misfortune" Chris says showing off the wheel, "This season you will spin the wheel and whichever you land on will be your means of elimination" Chris explains before remembering something, "Oh yeah Cynthia" he calls as she stands up to join the Deadly Sharks, "Sit back down, your now a member of the Furious Tigers" Chris continues, "Gaius get your butt over here, your now on the Deadly Sharks" Chris finishes as everyone gasps. Gaius then stands up.

"Well former fellow warriors, it appears as we are now enemies and in the glorious name of the Holy Roman Empire I shall defeat you all and claim victory!" Gaius exclaims as he stands up and walks over to his new team.

"Good god kill me now" Dana mutter in annoyance. Rodney then gets up and glumly spins the wheel.

* * *

The scene transitioned by way of a screen rotation about a central vertical axis, putting the shot on the end of the Dock of Shame where a gigantic catapult had been set up. Rodney is already seen sitting in the bucket, with his former teammates and the host standing by.

"Any final words Rodney?" Chris asks him.

"Yes, Farin, Dana and Laurie" he says not noticing that Laurie is not there, "I puppies, love, chocolates, hearts, rainbows, romance, heart-breAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he screams as Chris presses the button on his remote control causing the catapult to hurl Rodney off into the distance. Chris then faces the camera. "One down and twenty to go, who will be the next to be painfully evicted from the island?" he asked the camera, tossing his umbrella away. "Find out next time, on Total! Drama! Last Chance!" As always, the camera jumped outward with each portion of the season's name, ending once more on a long-distance shot of the island under the clear summer night before fading to black.

* * *

 **Teams:**

 **The Deadly Sharks:** Bridgette, Dana, Eddie, Farin, Gael, Gaius, Jaden, Maddy, Sugar and Wynn

 **The Furious Tigers:** Christopher, Cynthia, DJ, Freddie, Joshua, Kevin, Laurie, Sammy, Sky and Tyler

 **Eliminated:** Rodney

* * *

 **Reasons for elimination**

 **Rodney:** Originally Rodney was supposed to last until episode four, however when I cut Noah, Heather and Topher from the cast I lost my original first boot (Topher). After going over all of the other contestants Rodney was the only one who fit being the first boot. Plus besides his delusions that almost every girl who speaks to him is his soul mate, we really don't know anything about him so I decided that it would be best to cut him first.

* * *

 **Woo after two months the first episode is finally done. I'm sorry it took so long but I went through a long period of writer's block. I hope you all enjoyed the first episode, R &R and tell me what you think. Have a great day:)**


	9. Episode 2: Making Difficult Choices

**Mistress Mysterious:** I'm glad you enjoyed the first episode:)

 **Beastboycoolman15:** I'm glad you enjoyed the first episode:)

 **SerpentFeather:** I'm glad you enjoyed the first episode and i'm happy your enjoying how I have been portraying Farin. Thank for the compliment on how I portray the characters:)

 **Demon420:** I will and i'm glad you enjoyed the first episode:)

 **DSX62415:** I'm glad you enjoyed the first episode:)

 **loudandclear236:** I agree Rodney can be kind of creepy. I'm glad you enjoyed the first episode. Gaius' Rome talk is hilarious. i'm glad your enjoying the slow burn of Kevin and Joshua's relationship.

 **Childish Paw:** I'm glad you enjoyed the first episode. Jaden and Joshua may interact later on we'll have to wait and see. I'm glad you're enjoying the ships. Yes Rodney did make a big oof and it cost him dearly.

 **slykooper:** Thank you, i'm glad you enjoyed the first episode:)

 **Trevaacin:** lol I fixed it this chapter. I'm glad you enjoyed the first episode:)

 **xxPrincxssxx:** I'm glad you enjoyed the first episode. I'm also glad to hear that you like how I portrayed Laurie:)

 **A la orange:** I'm glad you like the cast and thank you for your analysis of each of the OC's chosen:)

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama! Last Chance!" Chris says as the camera fades in showing him standing on the beach as he begins the recap of the previous episode, "We introduced fourteen brand-new contestants and pitted them against seven returning veterans" Chris says as footage of the contestant's arrivals are shown, "Some got along" he continues as footage of Laurie and Christopher conversing are shown, "Some formed alliances" he continues as footage of Tyler forming an alliance with DJ, Sammy and Sky is shown, "And some proved just how much they can hate somebody" he continues as footage of Jaden screaming at Rodney is played, "For the challenge the contestants had to dive into shark-infested waters," he continues as footage of Sky and Dana jumped off the cliff only to be confronted by Fang and his two non-mutant companions, "in search of the one key," Sky was shown picking a large purple key up from the sandy lake bed, "that would open the door to their cabins" Chris continues as footage of numerous contestants are seeing trying to open their doors and fail, "In the Furious Tigers were victorious and thanks to Dana's manipulations and his over all mix of creepiness and uselessness, Rodney was the first to be eliminated via the Hurl of Shame" Chris states as the footage shows Rodney's being flung off the island by a catapult. The footage cuts back to Chris on the beach, "Who will be the next fall and how much pain can we put them through first, find out right here, right now on Total! Drama! Last Chance!" Chris says as the camera cuts out showing the entire island in view.

* * *

The music begins showing cameras appearing out of random places around the new island.

 **(Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine...you guys are on my mind)**

The camera flies through the beach as we see Chris is seen in front of the camera as he is using his megaphone to yell at his interns who are carrying him as he sits on a lawn chair...it then goes past them and up into the sky before crashing down into a pool of water. The camera then resurfaces and we see a lake with the tallest waterfall in the world. We then see the top where Sugar, Bridgette and Wynn are seen in a canoe heading down the river. Sugar and Bridgette are seen arguing with each other as Wynn is rowing the canoe uncomfortably. Wynn then points ahead catching the attention of both girls as they go over the waterfall.

 **(You ask me what I wanted to be and I think the answer is plain to see…I wanna be famous)**

The camera then zooms to a tall mountain where Sky, Joshua, Kevin, Laurie and Tyler are seen trudging through the snow trying to reach the top. However an avalanche then begins on the mountain catching Tyler in it as Kevin saw it coming and pulled Sky, Joshua and Laurie out of the way. Tyler then crashes into a tree. Sky worried him about rushes towards the tree and helps him out of the snow.

 **(I wanna live close to the sun...pack your bag cause i've already won)**

The camera then zooms to the deck of one of the cabins where Sammy is sitting on the steps watching Rodney fail at trying to talk to Farin. She then turns her head to the left where she sees Christopher practicing magic while Maddy is seen vlogging herself watching his performance.

 **(There's nothing getting in my way i'll get there one day...I wanna be famous)**

The camera then zooms to the bottom of a waterfall where DJ, Cynthia and Gael are seen sitting on a log and conversing with one another. The canoe holding Sugar, Bridgette and Wynn fall behind them in the background though none of them notice. The camera pans to the right past the confessional and into the mess hall where Chef is seen stirring a pot of something nasty. He is also seen flinching every few seconds before he can't take it anymore and grabs a spoon and stuffs into Gaius' mouth since he wouldn't shut up about the Roman Empire. The camera pans to the left where Jaden and Dana are seen arm wrestling. Surprisingly she defeats him to his annoyance.

 **(Na, Na, Na, Na, Na)**

The camera then zooms outside of the mess hall and towards the Dock of Shame where Freddie is seen sitting on the edge reading a book. However, a blur then bursts past her and cannonballs into the water soaking both Freddie and her book. Said blur resurfaces revealing itself to be Eddie who she quickly glares at.

 **(I wanna be...I wanna be...I wanna be famous...I wanna be…I wanna be...I wanna be famous...*whistling begins*)**

The camera then zooms to the bonfire where Bridgette and Wynn are seen blushing and looking away from one another. They then turn towards each other smiling. They are about to kiss when Eddie appears giving them a hug freaking them both out...the camera then pans out revealing the rest of the cast sitting around the bonfire looking nervous as Chris and Chef chuckle evilly. The logo then appears and the camera fades out.

* * *

The camera fades back in as we see that it is early morning. The camera focuses on the girl's side of the Furious Tigers cabin. The camera flashes inside and we see the four of the five girls sleeping peacefully in their sleepwear. Laurie is wearing a white nightgown and a pale pink sleeping mask. Sammy is wearing a black tank-top and purple and black plaid sweat-pants. Sky is wearing beige tee-shirt and black sweat-pants. Freddie is wearing a blue sleeping gown that has a picture of a kitten on it. Sky and Sammy are sharing the bunk on the left with Sky on top and Sammy on the bottom while Laurie and Freddie are sharing the bunk on the right with Laurie on top and Freddie on the bottom. A silhouette then appears at the empty single bed before the early morning light shines through the window revealing it to be an already dressed Cynthia. She grabs her book and tiptoes to the door which she opens allowing her to sneak outside. She then walks down the deck stairs and into the woods.

* * *

 ***static***

Cynthia is seen with a slight smile on her face as she places her right hand on the seat and leans on her right arm.

"After dinner last night and before elimination, I decided to do a little exploring and I found this beautiful waterfall that would perfect for some peace and quiet so that I continue reading my book without disruptions" she says her eyes lighting up in excitement.

 ***static***

* * *

The camera flashes forward showing Cynthia arriving at a beautiful lake that is at the bottom of a beautiful waterfall. As she walks towards a large set of rocks to sit on she notices someone else already there. Upon getting closer she sees that it is Gael who quickly takes notice of her.

"Oh, um I'm sorry I didn't realize that this spot was taken" she says her smile becoming a frown as she begins to turn away.

"Oh no, its fine, I don't mind the company" Gael replies, "I was just doing some reading" he finishes.

"That was what I planning on doing as well" Cynthia reveals.

"Well, your welcome to join me" Gael replies politely.

"Thanks" Cynthia replies as she sits next to him. The two then read in silence together with the only sounds being those found in nature.

* * *

 ***static***

Gael is seen sitting down calmly as he turns a page in the book he is reading.

"I came across that spot early this morning and thought that it would be a nice place to just get away from everyone and relax" he says as he turns another page, "I had no idea that someone else had also found that spot" he says as a small smile graces his face, "I will say though, If I was forced to chose anyone here to spend the morning with, Cynthia isn't bad company" he says as he turns another page in his book.

 ***static***

* * *

The camera pans up showing the sky as the sun as it moves upwards until it is at its highest point. That is when the intercom crackles to life.

"Attention campers, report to the mess hall for your next challenge, Mclean out" Chris' voice says over the intercom. The camera cuts back to Gael and Cynthia who both close their books and stand up.

"Well, it looks like its challenge time" Gael comments.

"Yes it would appear so" Cynthia replies as they both grow silent. After a few minutes of silence Gael speaks up.

"Um would you mind if continued to read here, its quieter then back at the cabins?" Gael asks nervously.

"I don't mind" Cynthia replies with a small smile before she herself becomes nervous, "Would you mind if I continued to read here as well?" she asks him.

"I don't mind either" he replies smiling slightly as she smiles back at him.

* * *

The camera flashes forward showing both teams sitting down at the two tables in the mess hall. The Tigers are sitting at the table nearest the door while the Sharks are sitting at the table nearest the kitchen. At the Tigers table on the side by the window are DJ, Sammy, Sky, Tyler and Cynthia. On the other side are Joshua, Kevin, Freddie, Laurie and Christopher. At the Sharks table on the side closest to the kitchen are Sugar, Wynn, Bridgette, Dana and Jaden. On the other side are Gael, Eddie, Maddy and Farin. The door suddenly opens and Gaius enters. Everyone turns towards him and stares at him in shock at what he is wearing. He took off his armor and replaced it with a red toga and golden sandals. He quickly walks over to his team's table and steps on top of it and places his hands on his hips.

"For the glory of Rome, We shall be victorious in today's challenge" Gaius exclaims pointing his right hand into the air.

"Sit down moron!" Jaden exclaims angrily as Sammy looks at Giaus and blushes.

* * *

 ***static***

Sammy is seen blushing as she smiles and places her hands in her lap.

"Did you see how lean he is" she says as she places her right hand over her mouth as she giggles, "I know he's kind of "out there" she says making quotation marks, "But he's just so cute and he seems like a nice person so I want to try and get to know him" she says as she places her hands on the seat.

 ***static***

* * *

Chris then walks into the mess hall with a huge smile on his face.

"Greetings campers are you ready for today's challenge?" Chris asks them.

"If we say no, does that mean that we can skip the challenge?" Dana asks annoyed.

"Let me think about that" Chris says pretending to ponder the thought of letting them skip the challenge. He then smirks, "Nope you can't skip" he says as Dana flips him off, "Now today's challenge will be an eating one" he continues as everyone gasps, "For this challenge who will be enjoying a multi-course meal of some of the spiciest food on the planet" Chris states as Cynthia and Wynn's eyes widen in shock, "After each round you will be tempted with a glass of milk, first team to have all of their members drop out for milk loses" Chris exclaims as everyone becomes determined. Sky then raises her right hand.

"Yes Sky?" Chris asks her exasperated.

"Your not gonna give us food poisoning again are you?" she asks frowning.

"No, even though that would be hilarious but the lawyers forced me to make sure that none of the food is past its expiration date" Chris replies as Sky smiles at him.

"Good, i'm glad to hear it" she states as Chris glares at her before replastering his fake smile back on his face.

"Now lets begin with jalapeno poppers" Chris says as Chef brings out twenty dishes of jalapeno poppers and places them in front of each of the contestants.

"And begin!" Chris exclaims as everyone begins eating the jalapeno poppers.

"Oh my god these are so good" Sammy comments practically devouring hers.

"I couldn't agree more, fair maiden" Gaius comments from the other table making her blush, "In the glorious light of the Roman empire I will complete this task that has been placed upon me" Gaius says as he begins eating faster. As they continue to eat Laurie turns to Freddie.

"Hey Freddie, I-I just wanted to apologize about yelling at you yesterday, it wasn't right and i'm sorry" Laurie says with a guilty look on her face, "Can you forgive me?" she asks.

"Of course" Freddie says smiling, "I must apologize as well, I have a problem properly expressing my emotions and I can at times come off as emotionless or uncaring and I should have told you, so I am also sorry" Freddie says looking at Laurie, "Can you forgive me as well?" she asks only to be surprised as Laurie pulls her into a hug.

"Let's just call it even" Laurie says as she pulls away. Freddie smiles at her and the two resume eating.

* * *

 ***static***

Laurie is seen sitting down with her legs crossed as she places her right hand on the seat as she leans on her right arm.

"I am ever so happy that Freddie and I have made up" she exclaims happily as she begins rubbing her right arm with her left hand, "I felt horrible about how I yelled at her in the last challenge so I am really happy that we made up" she says her smile growing wider.

 ***static***

Freddie is seen sitting down with a relaxed smile on her face as she places her hands in her lap.

"I am quite glad that Laurie is no longer upset with me" she says as she crosses her legs, "It was quite unfortunate having her so angry with me but I am pleased that we are no longer arguing" she says as she uses her right hand to push her glasses back up as they were slipping down the bridge of her nose

 ***static***

* * *

The camera shows Wynn struggling to eat her food due to the spiciness.

"Come on Wynn, you can do it, I believe in you" Bridgette says cheering her on.

"Yeah ya can do it, Wynn" Sugar says also cheering her on as Bridgette raises her left eyebrow curiously at Sugar's encouragement.

* * *

 ***static***

Wynn is seen with a smile on her face as she blushes slightly.

"I-It was so n-nice of Bridgette and Su-Sugar to encourage me o-on d-during the ch-challenge" she says as she places her hands in her lap, "I j-just hope th-that I can r-rise to their e-expectations" she says hope filling her eyes

 ***static***

Bridgette is seen sitting with her arms crossed as a look of skepticism graces her face.

"Okay I do NOT! trust Sugar in any way shape or form" she says as a frown graces her face, "I watched Pahkitew Island, I know how she plays the game and I am not going to let her manipulate Wynn" she says a look of determination crossing her face.

 ***static***

* * *

After a few minutes, everyone has finished the first round.

"And everyone finishes round one" Chris says as everyone cheers. Chris then smirks, "Oh Chef" Chris says in a sing-song voice, "Bring out round two" he continues as Chef brings out large bowls that he places them in front of everyone, "Chili filled with jalapenos and chilies" Chris exclaims happily before frowning, "And don't bother complaining Bridgette, yours is vegetarian" Chris states as Bridgette puts down her right hand which she had raised. Chris then begins smiling again, "Dig in!" he exclaims as everyone begins eating. Sammy is very happy and immediately begins eating.

"Man I love spicy food, this is awesome" she says as she digs into the chilli.

"I'm just glad that were being served real food instead of whatever that disaster we had for dinner last night" Kevin comments smiling.

"Yeah thank goodness" Joshua comments quietly. Out of nowhere Cynthia stands up.

"I'm sorry I can't do this anymore" she says rushing towards Chris, "I need milk!" she exclaims as he hands her a glass which she downs in seconds.

"And Cynthia is out, the score is 10-9 in favor of the Sharks" Chris says as Wynn also walks up.

"I-I'm sorry but t-the p-peppers are a-already b-bothering my st-stomach" she apologizes to her team as Chris hands her a glass of milk.

"Its okay Wynn, you did your best" Bridgette says trying to be supportive.

"Yeah ya did ya best, nothin' to be ashamed about" Sugar comments as Brigette sends her a look of confusion as Jaden pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration.

* * *

 ***static***

Sugar is seen with a wicked smirk on her face as she begins filing her nails.

"Wynn makes such an easy puppet, so of course ah'm gonna give her mah support" she says as she crosses her legs, Because that will guarantee that she votes for who ah want her too" she says as her smile becomes more sinister.

 ***static***

Jaden is seen gripping the sides of his head in frustration.

"I swear, Chris stuck me with the most useless nimrods he could find!" he exclaims angrily, "Did Wynn seriously drop out because her stomach started to hurt" he says shaking his head in disgust, "Disgraceful" he says.

 ***static***

* * *

Tyler quickly finishes his bowl and slams it down on the table.

"Whoo-hoo finished, bring on the next dish because I am ready" he says before his face becomes red and falls over gasping for air. Chris quickly walks over and dumps a glass of milk into Tyler's mouth.

"And Tyler is out" Chris states.

* * *

 ***static***

Joshua is seen trying to keep himself calm before he punches another hole in the confessional wall.

"Are you kidding me, were down two people already" he says grabbing his hair with his left hand in frustration before he lets go of his hair and holds his hands out in a placating position, "No, i've got to try and calm down we still have eight eaters and as long as no one else drops then we can still win" he says as his left eye twitches.

 ***static***

Sky is seen looking slightly annoyed.

"And just like that were down two players already" she comments as she pinches the bridge of her nose in frustration, "I seriously hope we can pull through and win again" she says as a hopeful smile graces her face.

 ***static*  
**

* * *

"Round three!" Chris exclaims as Chef brings out some more bowls, "Wasabi" Chris says smiling evilly, "And you have to eat the whole bowl" he says as most of the contestants stare at him like he's crazy.

"Are you insane, wasabi is a topping not a meal!" Farin exclaims in shock.

"This is low Chris, even for you" Sky states crossing her arms in annoyance as DJ stands up.

"Nope I am not eating wasabi, there is no way!" he exclaims.

"Come on DJ, we need you" Sky states.

"I'm sorry Sky but no I've had a bad experience with wasabi and I am not reliving that" DJ says as he crosses his arms in defiance.

"Okay with DJ quitting the score is now 9-7 in favor of the Sharks" Chris says before motioning to the bowls of wasabi, "Dig in!" he says as the contestants all pick up their spoons and after some hesitate they begin eating.

* * *

 ***static***

Sky is seen sitting down with an annoyed look on her face as she crosses her arms.

"I feel bad for DJ I really do but his cowardice is really gonna set us back in the challenges to come" she says shaking her head sadly.

 ***static***

* * *

As the contestants begin eating the wasabi some quickly realize that they can't do it.

"Oh god, this is disgusting" Christopher says placing his spoon down and begins shaking his head in disgust.

"It's okay Christopher, we'll understand if you can't do it" Laurie says with a smile on her face as she places a comforting hand on his right shoulder.

"Thanks, Laurie" Christopher replies smiling towards her.

* * *

 ***static***

Christopher is seen with a calm smile on his face as he places his hands on the seat and leans back against the wall behind him.

"It was so sweet of Laurie to let me know I could back out of eating the wasabi" he says as he crosses his legs and places his left hand on his right knee, "I mean I know I could have backed out if I wanted to but it felt nice to have her want to comfort me for feeling bad for potentially letting my team down" he says as a slight blush graces his face.

 ***static***

* * *

The camera pans over to the Sharks focusing on Dana and Jaden who have finished their wasabi as they watch most of their teammates struggle to eat the green paste.

"Babies" Dana mutters.

"I know right" Jaden replies before sighing, "Look you and I seem to be the only ones on this team that have even somewhat a form of intelligence" he says as she nods, "So I think we should team up" he finishes as Dana smiles.

"Sure i'm in" she says as she shakes his right hand with her left hand. What Jaden doesn't notice is that Dana has her right index and middle fingers crossed.

* * *

 ***static***

Jaden is seen sitting down with a smirk on his face as he crosses his arms.

"Out of everyone on my team, Dana is definitely the only one I can say works just as hard as I do" he says as he lifts his left leg placing his boot on the seat as he uncrosses his arms and places his left hand on his left knee and his right hand on the seat as he leans on his right arm, "Which is why I want to work with her as it will let me manipulate her more easily into helping me achieve my goal of winning" he says his smirk growing wider.

 ***static***

Dana is seen filing her nails as she sits down and gives the camera an annoyed look.

"I don't like Jaden, he's way to full of himself and his whole thing about "rallying everyone against they weak" is really annoying" she says as she rolls her eyes in annoyance before an evil smile graces her face, "So i'll agree to his little alliance and i'll pull his strings like the puppeteer I am" she says as she stops filing her nails and holds up her hands simulating using twp puppets on strings. She then stops and begins filing her nails again, "However if i'm to keep one step ahead of Jaden then i'm going to need a back-up alliance as well and I know just who to rope in" she says a smirk gracing her face.

 ***static***

* * *

Dana quickly slides towards Farin and Eddie with a polite smile on her face.

"Hey you guys" she says happily.

"Oh hey Dana, how are you doing today, i'm doing really well although this wasabi is really nasty stuff and I don't know if I can finish it because-" Eddie begins going on a tangent before Dana interrupts him.

"Look I wanted to propose the idea of the three of use team up and working together so that we can reach the final three" Dana says before realizing something, "Oh and no I am not trying to copy Heather, if you don't feel comfortable forming an alliance then you don't have to join and I promise you that I won't try and get you eliminated for refusing" she adds.

"Okay, i'm in" Eddie replies happily.

"You've been nothing but nice so far so i'm too" Farin replies smilig.

"Great" Dana says pulling the both of them into a hug, "Thanks guys, you have no idea what this means to me" she says as an evil smile graces her face

* * *

 ***static***

Dana is seen sitting down with her legs crosses and a smirk on her face.

"I know what you're thinking, you're thinking that i'm ripping off Heather's strategy buy no i'm not" she says rolling her eyes in annoynace, "The big difference between my alliance and Heather's is that unlike her I haven't chosen two mindless nimrods who can't think for themselves as allies" she says as she crosses her arms, "Eddie and Farin may not be the smartest people here however they have just enough intelligence to prove useful to my plans" she says her smirk becoming quite nasty.

 ***static***

Eddie is seen holding a can of soda which he cracks open and begins to drink out of.

"Blaghh!, that wasabi was some truly nasty stuff" he says as he takes another sip of his soda, "I am so glad that I have soda to wash the flavor away" he says as he crosses his legs, "Dana offered me and Farin an offer to go to the final three with her and I am just so excited!" he exclaims whooping with joy.

 ***static***

Farin is seen with a smile on her face as she sits down.

"So Dana has offered me a final three deal and I must say I am quite happy that she has chosen me to be one of her alliance mates" she says as she adjusts her glasses as they had become slightly askewed, "I look forward to seeing where this alliance goes" she says as she places her hands in her lap before giving the camera a look of excitement.

 ***static***

* * *

The camera quickly cuts to Chris with a smile on his face.

"Who will eat the wasabi and who will refuse find out when we return here on Total Drama Last Chance!" Chris says as the camera fades to black

* * *

 **[Commercial Break]**

The camera fades in showing an airport. A loud noise is heard as the Total Drama Jumbo-Jet comes on screen. It stops and a door opens rvealing Chris Mclean who jumps out onto the tarmac below.

"That's right folks were back with a brand new season!" Chris exclaims with excitement in his voice, "This time we have ten of your favorite contestants returning to battle it out in life-threatening challenges all over the globe" he says his smile growing wider, "But they are not alone, they will be joined by fourteen brand new contestants, and trust me these newbies will be out for blood" Chris says chuckling evilly, "So join us as we travel the world once more in Total! Drama! Revenge of The World!" Chris exclaims as the camera pans out showing the whole airport...The screen then shows the logo for Total Drama as the commercial ends.

 **[End Commercial Break]**

 **[A/N: This is a new story I'm working on called Total Drama Revenge of The World, The first episode will be up sometime between Memorial Day and June 6th]**

* * *

The camera fades back in focusing on Christopher who quickly stands up and rushes towards Chris who hands him a glass of milk. He is quickly followed by Maddy and Eddie.

"Yuck okay that was truly nasty" Eddie comments after drinking the milk. He then pulls a can of soda out of nowhere and opens it before he begins drinking it.

"That was so spicy blaghh!" Maddy exclaims shaking her head in disgust.

"I agree, that was gross" Christopher says shivering.

"The score is now 7-6 still in favor of the Sharks" Chris states as Chef appears carrying a plate of yellow colored peppers, "Round four habanero peppers" Chris says as Chef places the plates down. The remaining contestants stare at the peppers with apprehension. Jaden just shrugs and pops the pepper into his mouth. Gaius and Joshua follow quickly afterward. Sugar quickly eats hers and doesn't even feel the heat. Kevin, Sammy, Bridgette, Gael, Freddie and Farin quickly stand up and accept milk.

"Okay the score is 4-3 in favor of the Sharks, time for the next dish" Chris says cackling evilly as Chef brings out another plate of peppers.

"Are those what I think they are?" Bridgette asks in horror.

"Yep Ghost Peppers!" Chris exclaims as thunder and lightning crash behind him. Everyone left picks up their peppers and quickly takes a bite. Everyone's faces turn red and they begin screaming in pain with the exception of Sugar who just stares at everyone in confusion.

"What there not that bad" Sugar comments as she finishes her.

"You. Are. Not. Human!" Dana pants.

"And The Deadly Sharks win!" Chris exclaims as the Sharks all cheer in excitement. The Tigers all just hang their heads sadly.

* * *

 ***static***

Joshua is seen putting a hole through the left side of the confessional wall which had been repaired after yesterday.

"I can't *bleep*ing believe we *bleep*ing lost, ugh" he exclaims angrily before attempting to calm down, "I have to make sure that i'm not the one who's leaving" he says before getting an idea, "Cynthia was the first to drop out maybe I can convince them to cut her" he says a hopeful look appearing in his eyes.

 ***static***

Tyler is seen with his arms crossed and a smile on his face.

"Well we lost but no matter, my alliance and I have control of this vote and I know that i'm not going home" he says his voice full of confidence as he places his hands on his hips.

 ***static***

* * *

Tyler, DJ, Sammy, Sky and Laurie all stayed behind.

"So who are we voting for tonight?" Sammy asks pushing a lock of hair behind her left ear.

"Well Cynthia was the first to drop out, maybe we should target her" DJ suggests.

"No we can eliminate her later, we need to take out a threat so I propose we vote out someone like Joshua or Christopher, they could become quite the competition once merge hits" Sky adds.

"Christopher is not a threat, he's a really nice guy and i'm sure if I asked he would vote with us!" Laurie exclaims trying to take the focus off of Christopher.

"Well then we can target Joshua" Sky says with a smile, "Its to dangerous to let someone like him stick around anyways" she adds.

"Okay then it looks like its all set we'll vote Joshua out tonight" Tyler states

"Yep" DJ replies.

"Okay" Sammy says

"Sure" Laurie replies as Tyler, DJ, Sky and Sammy all stand-up and leave the mess-hall leaving Laurie by herself as she places her head in her hands.

"Maybe I made a mistake working with the vets" she says to herself not noticing someone sitting themselves down across from her.

"I'll say you did" a voice says startling her causing her to look up into the eyes of Joshua.

"J-Joshua I didn't see you come in" she says nervously. Joshua takes a deep breath trying to keep himself calm before he begins speaking.

"Look Laurie, did you come here to win or did you come here to help other people win?" he asks her.

"I came to win, I would like to win the money!" she exclaims.

"Well you're doing a bad job of it working with the vets" he says shaking his head, "By teaming up with them in their little alliance they have going on, you're basically declaring that you're okay with fifth place" Joshua explains as her eyes widen in surprise. Before she can say anything he continues, "Look Laurie" he says taking another deep breath as he runs his hands through his hair, "They're only using you for your vote, I bet one of them even offered you a final two deal am I right?" he asks her.

"Y-Yes your right" she replies nervously, "How did you know?" she asks slightly suspicious.

"Because that is how these types of games work especially with returning players, the only people that they're looking out for is themselves" he says as he places his hands on the tables, "You need to ask yourself this Laurie, are you a pawn or a queen, are you going to let them pull the wool over your eyes and make a fool out of you or are you going to prove yourself as a competent player and make a big move because tonight all depends on you" Joshua states at he stands up and leaving a very conflicted Laurie behind.

* * *

 ***static***

Joshua is seen with his legs crossed as he leans against the wall behind him.

"Honestly I hope that worked, planting seeds of doubt in someone doesn't always work so i'm praying that it doesn't backfire" he says say as he takes a deep breath trying to relax as he is getting agitated, "My family and I live in a *bleep*ing trailer park, we manage to make ends meet but only by the skin of our teeth. I want to change that, I want to give my family the best life I can possibly give them and that's why I need the million" he says as he features darken, "And if I have to play like a *bleep*ing villain to make sure that my family can get a chance at a good life then so be it" he says as he crosses his arms.

 ***static***

Laurie is seen with an upset look on her face as she sits down.

"This...this is going to be such a difficult vote, I mean I was secure in my alliance with Sky but...is Joshua right, am I really only being used for my vote?" she asks as she grips her head in frustration, "Ugh this is so annoying!" she exclaims frustrated, "Sky asked me to get Christopher into the alliance and then she suggests him as a possible target" she says shaking her head in frustration before placing her face in her hands, "I don't know what to do" she says clearly upset.

 ***static***

* * *

As Laurie continues to sit there contemplating Christopher comes in and sits down across from her.

"Hey Laurie" he says before noticing how upset she is, "What's wrong?" he asks concerned.

"Were the swing votes tonight and I have no idea what i'm going to do" she replies her voice upset.

"Well lets talks things out and try to come up with a decision" He replies smiling hoping to help her out.

"Okay i'd like that" she replies smiling back.

* * *

 ***static***

Laurie is seen with an upset look on her face as she sits down and crosses her arms. She then lets out a sigh, "I've finally made up my mind its just that either way I vote tonight, someone is gonna end up mad at me" she says shaking her head.

 ***static***

* * *

The scene faded forward to nightfall, the elimination theme opening up over the usual shot of moonlit water. The shot then cut to the ten winners sitting in the Peanut Gallery with the host standing before them. Jaden, Dana, Sugar, Wynn and Bridgette in the top row and Eddie, Farin, Gaius, Gael and Maddy in the bottom row "Sharks sit back and enjoy the show. Tigers," he turned as a deep note struck, the shot cutting to the ten Tigers on the stump seats. Cynthia, DJ, Sammy, Sky and Tyler in the back. Christopher, Laurie, Joshua, Kevin and Freddie in the front, "it's time for you to vote off a member." he says.

* * *

 ***static***

DJ is seen crossing an X on someone's photo.

 ***static***

Sammy is seen crossing an X on someone's photo.

 ***static***

Tyler is seen crossing an X on someone's photo.

 ***static***

Kevin is seen crossing an X on someone's photo.

 ***static***

Cynthia is seen crossing an X on someone's photo.

 ***static***

Freddie is seen crossing an X on someone's photo.

 ***static***

Joshua is seen crossing an X on someone's photo.

"Hopefully my plan works" he says frowning.

 ***static***

Christopher is seen crossing an X on someone's photo

 ***static***

Sky is seen crossing an X on someone's photo.

"Its time to make a big move and vote out a threat" she declares as she turns his picture around showing a picture of Joshua with a big red X across his face and body, "No hard feelings" she adds.

 ***static***

Laurie is seen holding up someone's photo.

"Oh god I'm not looking forward to the aftermath of this vote" she says as she crosses an X over the photo.

 ***static***

* * *

"The following players are safe for another day," Chris announced as the static cut away to a shot of him from behind the front row of Tigers, Chef by his side holding the tray of marshmallows. The camera zoomed in on the papers Chris was holding up, and he threw away the blank cover page to reveal an unmarred photo of...

"DJ, Sammy, Tyler, Kevin, Freddie, Laurie, Christopher Aaaand Cynthia" One by one the photos were revealed, and the eight in question were shown receiving their prizes. "Sky, you're on the chopping block for being bossy and annoying."

"Hey, I am not annoying!" Sky objected crossing her arms and glaring at the host, "and Joshua," the camera panned to the nervous boy, "you're on the chopping block for being considered too big of a threat"

"Just *bleep*ing get on with it" Joshua mutters under his breath.

"And tonight's loser is...," Chris said, the bottom two breaking their glare the music became tense and trilling. The shot moved to the host's bland smile, to Sky's nervous frown, to Joshua's similar expression, to the final marshmallow, and the down to the untouched photo of Cynthia as Chris threw it away to reveal the crossed-out photo of...

"Sky!"

The young woman in question eyes widened ad she gasped. "WHAT!" she declared standing up in shock, "H-How did this happ-" she says as she turns towards her team and notices Laurie avoiding her eyes. Sky's eyes narrow, "Oh I see how it is, fine but you should all know that there is a traitor in our midst" Sky says turning away from her team as some of them look surprised at that information. Sky then walks towards the Wheel of Misfortune and spins it.

* * *

The screen rotating about a central axis to transition the scene to the end of the dock where a giant toilet is set up

"I can't believe this!" Sky exclaims angrily to her former teammates who stood with the host on the Dock of Shame while she sat in the massive toilet's bowl. "I was supposed to win this time! my strategy was perfect this time!" she exclaims. Chris just smiled impishly and pressed the button on his remote, flushing Sky with a spinning scream. "Yeah, apparently your "strategy" wasn't good enough" he said with a laugh. "Who's in line for a painful goodbye?" he asked the camera. "Find out next time, on Total! Drama! Last Chance!" Chris says as the camera fades to black

* * *

 ***static***

Joshua is seen with a relieved smile on his face as he leans back on the wall behind him.

"Thank *Bleep*ing god, I thought I was a goner" he says running his left hand through his hair before his face hardens and a dark expression graces his face.

"I'm not happy with what i've done but I don't have a choice" he says sitting up, "If I want my family to have a better life then I have to do whatever it takes to make sure that million is mine!" he exclaims as he crosses his arms.

 ***static***

Dana is seen sitting down with her legs crossed as she inspects her nails.

"Whoever made that move on the Tigers, bravo I commend you" she says as a wicked smirk graces her face, "However you should watch your back because i'm the one in control and if I get my way this season then everyon will lose" she says as she begins laughing evilly as a fiery background appears behind her

 ***static***

 **(Fade to Credits)**

* * *

 **Teams:**

 **The Deadly Sharks:** Bridgette, Dana, Eddie, Farin, Gael, Gaius, Jaden, Maddy, Sugar and Wynn

 **The Furious Tigers:** Christopher, Cynthia, DJ, Freddie, Joshua, Kevin, Laurie, Sammy and Tyler

 **Eliminated:** Rodney and Sky

 **Reasons for elimination**

 **Sky:** Originally Sky was supposed to go a lot farther but I wanted to wait to eliminate an OC until the next episode as I didn't think it was fair to send one home in the first two episodes. Tyler was originally going to get cut here but I realized that I had more to do with him. Out of all of the vets left Sky was the only one I didn't really have much of a plan for. While I can develop and create story-lines for DJ, Sammy, Tyler, Bridgette and Sugar I was struggling to come up with one for Sky so I decided that it was best to cut her here. It also creates an interesting dynamic for Laurie as she deals with the aftermath of betraying Sky which could turn out either bad or good

 **Yay episode two is finished. I hope you all enjoyed the second episode, R &R and tell me what you think. Have a great day:)**


	10. Episode 3: Paintball Warfare Part 1

**Mistress Mysterious:** I'm glad you enjoyed the second episode:)

 **SerpentFeather:** I'm glad you enjoyed the second episode:)

 **Demon420:** I'm glad you enjoyed the second episode:)

 **DSX62415:** Yeah, unfortunately, This just wasn't Wynn's challenge.

 **loudandclear236:** I'm glad you enjoyed the second episode. I'm glad I was able to surprise you with Sky's elimination. I'm glad you enjoying Jaden as well. Yes, Joshua is quite the conflicted villain. Unlike villains past, he doesn't like screwing people but he really needs the money so he will do whatever it takes. Don't worry Kevin will have more screentime this episode.

 **Childish Paw:** I'm glad you enjoyed the second episode. Yep The Vet's alliance is in danger now. I'm glad you enjoyed how I wrote Joshua in the last episode. I'm glad Sky's elimination surprised you, that was my goal. We'll see what happens with Tyler this episode.

 **Trevaacin:** Yeah, I agree lawyers are no fun. I didn't even know there was multiple roman empires lol. Yeah, Sky oof'ed big time. I'm glad you enjoyed the first episode:)

 **A la orange:** I'm glad you enjoyed the second episode:) I'm glad that Sky's elimination surprised you. Joshua, Dana, Jaden, Tyler and Sugar all have their own plans. We'll see whose explode in their faces first.

 **Space Zodiac:** I'm glad to know your reading the story. I'm glad you've enjoyed the first two episodes. I'm glad you're enjoying my portrayal of Maddy and the dynamic that Maddy has going with Sugar and Bridgette. Thank you:)

 **xxPrincxssxx:** Take as long as you need to review. I'm glad you're enjoying the challenges. I'm glad I was able to surprise you with Sky's elimination as it was the catalyst for the time bomb on The Furious Tigers to explode. Laurie is defiantly in a very interesting position right now. We'll see if your predictions come true or not.

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama! Last Chance!" Chris's voice over says as the camera begins the recap of the previous episode, "We had our contestants compete in a spicy food eat off" Chris says as footage of the contestant's eating the spicy food are shown, "Some powered through" he continues as footage of Sammy and Gaius enjoying the food is shown, "Some formed alliances" he continues as footage of Dana forming an alliance with Jaden before forming another with Eddie and Farin is shown, "And some dropped out big time" he continues as footage of Cynthia, Wynn and Christopher dropping out is played, "In the end the Deadly Sharks were victorious, thanks to Sugar's inhuman eating abilities" Chris says as the camera cuts to him on the dock, "Seriously, she's worse than Owen" he says as he visibly cringes, "In the end, Tyler's alliance targeted Joshua, but thanks to some skilled manipulation, Joshua turned Laurie against her alliance and Sky was eliminated via the Flush of Shame" Chris states as the footage shows Sky's being flushed down a large toilet. The footage cuts back to Chris on the dock, "Who will be the next crumble under the pressure and how much pain can we put them through first, find out right here, right now on Total! Drama! Last Chance!" Chris says as the camera cuts out showing the entire island in view.

* * *

The music begins showing cameras appearing out of random places around the new island.

 **(Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine...you guys are on my mind)**

The camera flies through the beach as we see Chris is seen in front of the camera as he is using his megaphone to yell at his interns who are carrying him as he sits on a lawn chair...it then goes past them and up into the sky before crashing down into a pool of water. The camera then resurfaces and we see a lake with the tallest waterfall in the world. We then see the top where Sugar, Bridgette and Wynn are seen in a canoe heading down the river. Sugar and Bridgette are seen arguing with each other as Wynn is rowing the canoe uncomfortably. Wynn then points ahead catching the attention of both girls as they go over the waterfall.

 **(You ask me what I wanted to be and I think the answer is plain to see…I wanna be famous)**

The camera then zooms to a tall mountain where Sky, Joshua, Kevin, Laurie and Tyler are seen trudging through the snow trying to reach the top. However an avalanche then begins on the mountain catching Tyler in it as Kevin saw it coming and pulled Sky, Joshua and Laurie out of the way. Tyler then crashes into a tree. Sky worried him about rushes towards the tree and helps him out of the snow.

 **(I wanna live close to the sun...pack your bag cause i've already won)**

The camera then zooms to the deck of one of the cabins where Sammy is sitting on the steps watching Rodney fail at trying to talk to Farin. She then turns her head to the left where she sees Christopher practicing magic while Maddy is seen vlogging herself watching his performance.

 **(There's nothing getting in my way i'll get there one day...I wanna be famous)**

The camera then zooms to the bottom of a waterfall where DJ, Cynthia and Gael are seen sitting on a log and conversing with one another. The canoe holding Sugar, Bridgette and Wynn fall behind them in the background though none of them notice. The camera pans to the right past the confessional and into the mess hall where Chef is seen stirring a pot of something nasty. He is also seen flinching every few seconds before he can't take it anymore and grabs a spoon and stuffs into Gaius' mouth since he wouldn't shut up about the Roman Empire. The camera pans to the left where Jaden and Dana are seen arm wrestling. Surprisingly she defeats him to his annoyance.

 **(Na, Na, Na, Na, Na)**

The camera then zooms outside of the mess hall and towards the Dock of Shame where Freddie is seen sitting on the edge reading a book. However, a blur then bursts past her and cannonballs into the water soaking both Freddie and her book. Said blur resurfaces revealing itself to be Eddie who she quickly glares at.

 **(I wanna be...I wanna be...I wanna be famous...I wanna be…I wanna be...I wanna be famous...*whistling begins*)**

The camera then zooms to the bonfire where Bridgette and Wynn are seen blushing and looking away from one another. They then turn towards each other smiling. They are about to kiss when Eddie appears giving them a hug freaking them both out...the camera then pans out revealing the rest of the cast sitting around the bonfire looking nervous as Chris and Chef chuckle evilly. The logo then appears and the camera fades out.

* * *

The camera fades back in as we see that it is immediately after the elimination as The Furious Tigers are now walking back to their cabin. The camera focuses on Tyler, Sammy and DJ at the back of the pack. Tyler quickly stops halting Sammy and DJ.

"Okay, somebody flipped and I want to know if it was either of you?" Tyler asks firmly.

"Nope, it wasn't me" Sammy replied.

"Dude, do you really think that I would flip on you like that?" DJ asks crossing his arms and turning to the left, "I'm offended you would even ask that" he exclaims insulted.

"Okay, okay i'm sorry for assuming that it could be either of you but I had to be sure" Tyler says shaking his head in disgust, "That means that Laurie stabbed us in the back and if that's the case then she has to go!" Tyler exclaims with a determined look in his eyes as DJ gives Sammy a look of apprehension while she simply shrugs.

* * *

 ***static***

Tyler is seen with a look of disappointment on his face as he sits down.

"We had the perfect plan for last night" he as he gives the camera a glare, "Joshua was supposed to go home last night, but instead Sky left" he says as he crosses his arms in frustration, "I know DJ and Sammy wouldn't be stupid enough to stab Sky in the back so it had to be Laurie and for that she is going to pay dearly" he says angrily as he uncrosses his arms and punches the left wall before recoiling his right hand in pain, "Ow!" he exclaims.

 ***static***

Sammy is seen sitting down and crossing her right leg over her left. She then gives the camera a calm look.

"Laurie betrayed us last night and sky paid the price for it and that is not okay!" she says getting angry, "I trusted Laurie and she stabbed me in the back, so I have no problem whatsoever voting her lying ass out of here should we lose again" she says crossing her arms with a look of determination on her face.

 ***static***

DJ is seen with a frown on his face as he sits down immediately gives the camera a look of apprehension.

"Man I don't know what is up with Tyler, but he is playing this game way to hard" he says as he shakes his head in disappointment, "I don't think I want to vote with someone who's playing like a jerkface" he says as he crosses his arms.

 ***static***

* * *

As the Furious Tigers enter their cabin the camera focuses on the girl's side as the girls are getting ready for bed. The tension in the air is so thick you could cut it with a knife as Sammy is doing everything possible to ignore Laurie who quickly takes notice.

* * *

 ***static***

Laurie is seen hugging herself as she sits down in the confessional.

"Well it's official, Sammy hates me now" she says as she hugs herself further, "I-I didn't want this to happen, I just..." she says trailing off as tears form in her eyes, "I don't like disappointing others" she says shaking her head as she stops hugging herself and grips the sides, "I'm always failing to meet other's expectations of me and I thought maybe out here no one would have any expectations for me but..." she says trailing off as she lets go of her head and stops shaking it, "That was wrong, I-I need to find a way to fix this" she says clearly upset with how the events have transpired.

 ***static***

* * *

Laurie approaches Sammy with a look of apprehension on her face.

"Hey Sammy, can we talk for a few minutes?" Laurie asks nervously.

"Sorry I don't talk to backstabbers" Sammy says as she grabs her sleep clothes and heads to the door.

"Sammy, i'm sorry I didn't mean to betray your trust but Sky had to go, she only viewed me and Christopher as just extra votes, she wasn't serious about keeping us in an alliance" Laurie tries to explain.

"Look, that doesn't matter anymore, you went behind our backs and betrayed us as far as i'm concerned we are no longer working together" Sammy says as tears form in her eyes. She then opens the door and walks out. Laurie just sighs.

* * *

 ***static***

Sammy is seen sitting down and crossing her arms.

"I just, I placed my trust in Laurie and she screwed me over" she says as she begins to tear up, "I've been screwed over one to many times and I am not putting up with it anymore" she says as she wipes the tears out of her eyes, "I came back this season for my second chance and to show that I can actually make it on this show and now i've gone from the majority alliance to the minority and if we keep losing then I am guaranteed to be going home, so no Laurie, I will not forgive you because you *Bleep*ed me over" she says as she places her face in her hands.

 ***static***

* * *

The camera then cut over to the guy's side where the guys were also getting ready for bed. They had already changed into their sleep clothes. Joshua, Christopher and Kevin are seen shirtless. Joshua is seen wearing a pair of jeans, Christopher is wearing a pair of black boxers. while Kevin is wearing Red Flannel pajama pants. DJ is seen wearing a teddy bear onesie and Tyler is seen wearing a white tee-shirt and a red pair of boxers with black stars. Tyler and DJ are seen in the bunks on the right with DJ on top and Tyler on the bottom. Joshua and Kevin are on the other side with Kevin on top and Joshua on the bottom. Christopher has the single bed.

"Look, dude we need to come up with a plan, Laurie is leaving the next time we lose" Tyler whispers up to DJ.

"Yeah, sure can we discuss this in the morning?" DJ asks.

"Sure, we'll talk then" Tyler says turning over and going to sleep as DJ stares at the ceiling above him with a lost look on his face.

* * *

 ***static***

DJ is seen with an upset look on his face as he sits down.

"I just, I don't know what i'm going to do" he says as he places his left hand over his forehead, "Tyler and Sammy are just here to play the game and win and that's just not the type of person I am" he says as he lowers his hand from his forehead and places it on his lap, "I know momma told me that I had to come back this season to redeem myself after my last two disastrous performances but I just can't stand all of the negativity" he says as he shakes his head in disappointment before stopping, "I just…don't know what to do right now" he says with disappointment in his voice.

 ***static***

* * *

The camera cuts outside showing a distance shot of the island as the moon sets and the sun rises. It's now early in the morning and the contestants are seen in the messhall having breakfast. Chef has just dumped a bowl of gruel on Laurie's plate as she walks away with a sigh.

"NEXT!" he yells as Cynthia walks up. He roughly drops the bowl on her tray but instead of scurrying off she stands there for a second.

"What do you want girly?" he asks her annoyed as she gives him a soft smile.

"I know of all the horrible things that Chris has done to you on the show over the years and I can't imagine the stuff he does off-camera, so I wanted to volunteer my time for if you ever need someone to talk to" she says as he gives her a look of surprise.

"You know I might just take you up on that offer" he replies as she smiles again.

"Great we can start tonight" she replies as she walks away and heads to her team's table but not before noticing Gael sitting at the other team's table and smiling at him to which he smiles back.

* * *

 ***static***

Cynthia is seen with a slight smile on her face as she sits down and places her hand firmly on her lap.

"With all the abuse he has been dealt at the hands of Chris Mclean over the years I emphasize with Chef" she says as she gains a faraway look in her eyes, "I don't like to discuss the matter relatively at all but I was bullied quite severely when I was younger resulting in my now being homeschooled and I hate to see others go through the same kind of thing" she says as her eyes lose the faraway look and she gives the camera another small smile, "I have quite the interest in psychology and that is why I have volunteered myself to help Chef out with his problems, because honestly, I think he just needs someone to vent to after all the bullshit Chris puts him through" she says as she crosses her arms and look of annoyance graces her face at the mention of Chris.

 ***static***

Chef is seen with his arms crossed and an annoyed look on his face as he sits down.

"Now normally, i'd bash those brats head's in with a mallet before I'd go to therapy sessions with one of em but..." he says trailing off as a look of unease graces his face, "Cynthia unnerves me a little with those cold, emotionless ice queen stares of hers so I decided to agree to her offer" he says as his look of annoyance returns, "This does not mean that i'm goin' soft, i'm just playin' smart is all" he says giving the camera a glare daring it to disagree with him.

 ***static***

* * *

As Maddy is sitting down, Dana takes a seat next to her.

"Hey Maddy, how are you today?" Dana asks with a smile.

"I'm doing pretty good, how about Dana?" Maddy asks also with a smile.

"I'm doing quite well" Dana replies with a smile, "I was wondering were friends right?" she asks curiously.

"Of course we are" Maddy replies happily.

"Well if we are friends, then would like to join my alliance?" Dana asks deciding to get straight to the point.

"Of course I would love too" Maddy replies pulling Dana into a hug and pulling out her phone, "Selfie" she says as she snaps a photo of the two of them before letting go of Dana.

"Wonderful, were going to have so much fun in this alliance, I guarantee it" Dana says with another smile as Maddy smiles back.

* * *

 ***static***

Dana is seen sitting down and giving the camera a look of confusion.

"Honestly, I don't understand, I hate practically all of humanity, but Maddy, she's a really nice person" she says as she begins uncomfortably rubbing her right arm with her left hand, "It's like, I don't feel any hatred or dislike for her" she says as she shivers slightly, "It's weird" she says before composing herself, "But it doesn't matter as I now have five alliance members" she says as she crosses her arms letting an evil smirk grace her lips.

 ***static***

* * *

As Maddy and Dana bein having a conversation with Dana only pretending to listen, Eddie takes a seat across from them.

"Hey, Dana can we talk for a second?" he asks her.

"Sure what's up?" she asks him smiling.

"I um, I just realized that yesterday, I agreed to be in your alliance without realizing that it was an alliance you were offering" he states slightly chuckling as she slightly narrows her eyes at him which neither Maddy or Eddie notice.

"What are you implying?" she asks him.

"Well, I don't like alliances, While I would like to win, alliances involve sabotaging other people, and I'm just not comfortable with doing that, so i'm going to have to respectfully remove myself from this alliance" Eddie says with a happy smile, "I hope we can still be friends and go to the final three together" he says still happy as he digs into his gruel.

"Of course we can" Dana says still smiling.

* * *

 ***static***

Dana is seen with a smile on her face as she sits down and crosses her legs.

"I'm perfectly fine with Eddie deciding to abandon my alliance" she says as her smile dips into a smirk, "It now gives me a reason to eliminate him besides my initial strategy" she says as she pulls out a nail file and from behind her back and begins filing her nails on her left hand, "You see my strategy is to form alliances with as many ally's as I can so I can then pick them off one by one without them ever realizing" she says as she swaps to filing her nails on her right hand, "And my plan is going perfectly, just look at my allies so far, Jaden is a completely blinded by his belief in culling the weak so he won't even see his elimination coming, Maddy has absolutely no capabilities of playing this game and is easily manipulatable, so she won't even question her elimination, plus the fact that I don't hate her really unerves me" she says as she shivers slightly, "Farin will be a little bit trickier as she has something the others don't and that's intelligence" she says as she uncrosses her legs and stands up as she stops filing her nails, "However, like Maddy, she's easliy manipulatable so she shouldn't be a problem" she says as she crosses her arms, "And then that leaves Eddie, who is a complete nimrod, I can easily turn the others against him and he'll leave still thinking were besties" she says as she uncrosses her arms and holds her nail file in her hands, "None of them stand a chance, just you wait, because all four of them will be eliminated one by one" she says as she snaps her nail file in two before laughing evilly.

 ***static***

Eddie is seen with a large happy smile on his faces as he sits down.

"I'm so glad me and Dana can still be friends even though we're no longer in an alliance" he says retaining his smile.

 ***static***

* * *

The camera then focuses on another table as we see Kevin and Laurie in the middle of a discussion.

"And that was how I won the nationwide spelling bee" Kevin says with a smile.

"Wow, that's really impressive, your family must be so proud of you" she says with a smile as a look of unease flashes through Kevin's eyes before its gone.

"Oh yeah they're really proud" he says still smiling, "So what about you Laurie, what do you like to do?" he asks.

"Well, i'm really into MMA fighting, i've been taking classes since middle school" she says smiling.

"Really?" Kevin asks surprised before realizing how he sounds, "Sorry it's just I didn't expect that" he says smiling sheepishly.

"It's fine" she replies with a smile, "But honestly, even though I really enjoy it, it will only ever be a hobby" she says sounding nonchalant however her eyes betray her voice.

"Why is that?" he asks inquisitively.

"My family would never let me pursue something so dangerous" she says still with a smile, "I mean a woman's place is in the kitchen and cleaning the house" she says as Kevin gives her a look of surprise.

"Is that your opinion or your family's opinion?" he asks her as she sighs.

"I-I d-don't know anymore" she says sighing sadly, "Ever since my mom died, my father and my brothers have started to use me as her substitute, but I am so sick of having to do everything all the time, that's why I signed up because if I win the money then maybe they will finally stop worrying about my future" she explains as her an empathetic look.

* * *

 ***static***

Laurie is seen with a smile on her face as she sits down and places her hands in her lap.

"I had a fun time talking with Kevin, he seems like a really nice guy and what girl wouldn't want a gay bestie to give an unbiased guy's perspective on things" she says shrugging nonchalantly.

 ***static***

* * *

The camera then cuts to the front door as it opens and Chris appears.

"Hello campers, are you all ready for today's exciting challenge?" he asks everyone as they all glare at him.

"Maybe if we ignore him, he'll go away" Farin whispers as Dana chuckles.

"Haha, very funny Farin, just for that i'm going not going to tell any of you about today's twist until after today's challenge" Chris announces.

"I thought you decided to abandon that idea" Bridgette says as Chris just laughs.

"Nope, instead we just don't have a set schedule for the twists so you'll have no idea when they happen" Chris says happily as everyone groans, "Your next challenge is ALL. OUT. PAINTBALL WAR!" Chris announces as Jaden smirks.

* * *

 ***static***

Jaden is seen smiling smugly as he crosses his arms.

"This challenge will be to easy for me to win" he says as his smug look morphs into one of annoyance, "I just hope that my pathetic excuse for a team can keep up" he says his voice dripping with venom.

 ***static***

* * *

"And to make things more interesting, not only are the paintballs made out of glass which will cut you upon impact, they are also filled with enough tranquilizer to take down a full-grown elephant…" Chris says as Chef tosses them all paintball guns, "Purple paint for The Furious Tigers and blue paint for The Deadly Sharks, now GO!" Chris yells as everyone gets up and calmly walks out of the mess-hall just to piss Chris off.

* * *

The camera focuses on The Deadly Sharks as they have all huddled together.

"Okay everyone listen up, i'm in charge this challenge I am the only one with military experience" Jaden exclaims.

"This is a challenge where we're playing paintball nor going to war" Bridgette says annoyance clear in her voice at Jaden's attempts to control the team.

"Yes if anyone should lead us it is I" Gaius who is once again in full armor raises his right arm, "For the glory of the roman empire I shall lead us to victory" he says as Sugar begins laughing.

"Yer funnier than mah granny when she when sucked the laughy gas outta all the balloons at her birthday party" she says as she begins laughing again.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Jaden yells as he pinche the bridge of his nose in frustration, "I am in charge, NO BUTS!" he says as he places his hand down, "We do this challenge my way and my way alone DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!" Jaden yells as Dana smirks.

* * *

 ***static***

Dana is seen with a smirk on her face as she files her nails.

"And Jaden is doing my work for me, at this rate I wouldn't even need to work that hard to get him eliminated" she says as she begins laughing evilly.

 ***static***

Jaden is seen massaging his temples with his hands.

"I swear i'm going to have an aneurysm due to the moronic stupidity pf my teammates" he says clear frustration in his voice.

 ***static***

* * *

The camera cuts to Chris lounging on a lawn chair drinking out of a coconut before turning his head towards the camera, "Will Jaden's team give him an aneurysm, will Dana succeed in eliminating Jaden and just what is the dreaded twist I have ins store for today find out when we return right here on Total! Drama! Last Chance!" Chris says as the camera fades to a commercial.

 **...**

 **[Commercial Break]**

A black screen is seen before it fades in to a beach. Behind the beach is a forest of lush green pines. In the distance are several pine-covered hills curving up and outward to form high cliffs along most of the visible coastline. The sun is beating down from high above and only a handful of clouds dotted the sky. It is then that everyone's favorite narcissistic host walks on screen.

"Welcome back to Total Drama, folks!" Chris McLean opened excitedly as he plasters a large fake smile on his face.

"This season we're inviting twelve of your favorite contestants from seasons past for another chance at the million dollars, however this season we are giving 12 new contestants the chance to make a name for themselves and go down in Total Drama history" Chris says as he turns to his right and begins walking down the beach as the camera follows him, "So if you think you have what it takes to be on Total Drama the head online now to our website and fill out an application. Then all you have to do is send in an audition tape and boom your golden" Chris exclaims, "I assure you, you do not want to miss out on what could possibly be the best season of Total Drama and knock another reality show that shall not be names off the airwaves" Chris says containing his smile even though it obvious he is slightly agitated, "This season will be the toughest season in Total Drama history" Chris says as he stops walking, "So buckle up, this" he says as the camera cut backward to show more of the beach, "Is Total Drama!" The camera cut back even further getting the forest and cliffs in the shot, "Vets vs. Newbie!" Chris says as the entire island is shown in full view before the commercial ends.

 **[End Commercial Break]**

 **[A/N: This is a new SYOC I will be starting after I finish with this one. Apps will open once I reach the final seven]**

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait but i've been dealing with severe writer's block with the dialogue which is the main reason I am splitting this episode into two parts. Part two will be up in September. R &R and tell me what you think. Have a great day:)**


	11. Episode 3: Paintball Warfare Part 2

The camera fades back in focusing on a pair of boots walking by. The camera then pans out revealing said boots to belong to Jaden who has a look of pure determination on his face as he stomps forward holding on tightly to his paintball gun. Suddenly he stops and holds up his right hand. After waiting for a few minutes he motions for the rest of his team to follow him as an annoyed Gaius, Sugar, Bridgette, Dana, Gael and Farin follow him followed by a nervous Wynn and a happy Eddie and Maddy.

"You know us sticking together in such a large group isn't a smart idea" Bridgette comments in an annoyed tone as a look of annoyance graces her face.

"I agree with Miss Bridgette, were sitting ducks in a large group" Gaius agrees as he crosses his arms as he begins to glare at Jaden, "This why I should have been the leader" he adds his voice full of disdain.

"Listen up because I am only going to say this once" Jaden replies with a scowl on his face, "I'm the one who's in charge so I decide that we all stay toget-" he says before he is cut off by Gaius.

"I am not going to be an easy shot" he says with determination filling his eyes, "I will never revive The Roman Empire with your sucky leadership skills getting in my way and interfering with my progress in this competition" he comments as he turns away from the group, "I'm heading this way and anyone whose smart enough will go their own way and stop listening to this big-headed moron" Gaius spats with a scowl on his face as he storms off.

"FINE WHO NEEDS YOU!" Jaden calls after him anger clear on his face before he calms down, "Well it looks like we have our targe-" he says before Bridgette cuts him off.

"Yeah i'm leaving as well" she comments with a look of annoyance on her face as she walks in a different direction with Wynn following after her.

"Ah'm leaving as well" Sugar says as she glares at Jaden, "Ah ain't lettin' you cost me mah win" she says as she walks off as well. Gael silently walks off as well with Eddie following happily after him.

"Well, since we're no longer sticking together I shall take my leave as well" Dana says with a neutral look on her face as she turns and walks away with Farin and Maddy following after her leaving Jaden all by himself.

"FINE!, I DON'T NEED ANY OF YOU LO-" he says anger clear on his face before he is cut off by something sharp hitting him in the back, "OW!" he manages to exclaim before he drops to the ground unconscious. Joshua then steps out of the trees and shakes his head in disgust at Jaden before stopping.

"Should've kept your *Bleep*ing mouth shut asswipe" he comments with a roll of his eyes before rushing off.

"Attention, Jaden is the first to be eliminated" Chris' voice says over the intercom, "Here's a pro a tip, you might want to keep silent" he adds as everyone on the Shark's groans at Jaden's stupidity.

* * *

 ***static***

Gael is seen with a look of slight annoyance on his face he sits down.

"Jaden is really making me rethink allowing Fred to send in that bloody audition tape" he says as he crosses his left leg over his right leg, "Besides Chris, he has to be the most insufferable wanker I have ever had the displeasure of meeting" he says as he lets a long sigh out of his mouth as his facial features relax, "I knew that agreeing to be a part of this bloody show was a terrible decision" he says as a look of defeat graces his face as he places his right hand on to his face.

 ***static***

Dana is seen sitting down and pulling out her nail file as she begins to file her nails on her right hand with her left hand.

"I have no words to describe the amount of stupidity that has infected Jaden's brain" she says as a smirk graces her face, "Seriously he makes Lindsay look like Albert Einstien" she says as she rolls her eyes as a look of annoyance graces her face, "I honestly cannot stand breathing the same air as such a despicable human being such as him" she says as her look of annoyance becomes a smirk again, "At least it won't be difficult to convince the others into voting him off" she says as she crosses her right leg over her left leg.

 ***static***

* * *

The camera then switches to another part of the forest where Tyler and Sammy are walking side by side with Sammy on Tyler's left side as the two are deep in conversation whilst also keeping an eye out for someone from the other team.

"And so that's how I got first place in the rock-climbing championship" Tyler states with a proud smile on his face as Sammy gives him an impressed smile of her own.

"Wow Tyler, all of these different sports that you have involved yourself in, you must have a lot of determination" she replies as her eyes light up, "That way you can save your game in Undertale" she finishes with a happy smile as Tyler becomes slightly uncomfortable as he rubs the back of his neck with his right hand as he chuckles.

"Uh, what's Undertale?" he asks as he stops rubbing the back of his neck and lowers his right hand back to his side as a look of fear crosses Sammy's face.

"Uh, nothing" she says as she begins to look anywhere but Tyler's face as Tyler simply shrugs and brushes it off.

"Well, maybe not determination...but I guess passion" Tyler replies as Sammy simply scoffs and crosses her arms still holding her gun in her right hand.

"You can't save your game in Undertale with that" she comments in a bitter tone.

"WHAT IS UNDERTALE?!" Tyler exclaims loudly as he throws his arms in the air.

"There you guys are" DJ says as he appears from behind a tree startling Tyler and Sammy who hold up their guns towards him which results in him holding up his hands in surrender.

"Oh DJ, It's just you" Sammy says as she and Tyler lower their paintball guns as DJ lowers his hands.

"Wait, I still don't know what Undertale is" Tyler says as Sammy and DJ ignore him completely.

"I swear this island is just as weird as Camp Wawankawa" DJ says with a shake of his head before he stops, "I just saw a bear and an alligator having what looked like a conversation over tea in some weird animal language" DJ comments with a weirded out look on his face.

"You know Undertale has been translated into many different languages" Sammy says with a happy smile on her face as Tyler sends her a heated glare.

"Sammy I swear to god, if you say one more thing about Undertale" Tyler says as she blows a raspberry at him.

* * *

The camera then focuses on Kevin, Laurie and Freddie who have also teamed up for this challenge. The trio are seen walking together and keeping up a light conversation.

"I wonder how long it will be before we are presented with a mentally stimulating challenge" Freddie says with a thoughtful look on her face as Kevin smiles and nods in agreement.

"Yes I do as well" he replied to her as Laurie speaks up.

"Well at least this challenge isn't too physical" she comments with a smile on her face, "I mean I know there is a lot of walking and running involved but the main goal of this challenge is to simply shoot someone with a paintball gun before we get shot" she says as Freddie and Kevin nod in agreement.

"I guess that's true" Kevin comments as he runs his left hand through his hair as he smiles.

"Well, hopefully, we don't get eliminated too early on" Freddie says as she begins surveying their location looking out for the other team in case they are hiding. Just then Joshua appears crossing their path. They immediately aim their guns at him as he aims his at them. After seeing who their opponents are they all lower their guns.

"Oh, it just you guys" Joshua comments simply as he turns around and begins to walk away.

"Hey Joshua, do you want to work with us this challenge?" Kevin asks with a smile on his face.

"No thanks I work better alone" Joshua says not even turning back causing Kevin to slump his shoulders slightly as Lauring places her right hand on his left shoulder in comfort.

* * *

The camera then flashes to focusing on Dana, Farin and Maddy as they are seen walking forward. Dana who is in front of the other two girls is keeping an eye out for any sudden movement as Maddy and Farin are having a discussion.

"And that was how I celebrated achieving one million subscribers" Maddy says finishing telling Farin a story.

"Wow, it sounds like you had a really fun time" Farin replies with a smile on her face as the camera pans to the right focusing on Dana as a wicked smirk graces her face.

* * *

 ***static***

Dana is seen with a smirk on her face as she sits down and crosses her right leg over her left leg.

"So my plan for tonight is to make sure Jaden goes home" she says as she places her right hand on the seat and her left hand on her right knee, "However since Jaden has already been eliminated from the challenge, there's a chance that we could win and I cannot have that" she says as her smirk dips down into a scowl, "I refuse to breathe the same air as that insufferable buffoon any longer" she says as she uncrosses her legs and places her hands in her lap as her scowl reforms in a smirk, "So I will take whatever measures I can to achieve that goal" she says as her smirk becomes wicked, "Even if that means sabotage is the answer" she says as she begins to laugh evilly.

 ***static***

* * *

Dana quickly puts her scheme into action while Maddy and Farin are distracted. She kicks a loose rock into the bushes before turning to the other two girls.

"Get down!" she exclaims as all three of them duck. Farin and Maddy quickly look around slightly panicking.

"Where are th-OWWWW!" Farin exclaims as Dana nails her in the back. Before Maddy can turn around and see who fired she is shot as well.

"Ow!" she exclaims as she and Farin pass out.

"Too easy" Dana mutters before shooting herself in her right thigh, "*Bleep*" she exclaims at the pain before she too passes out.

"Wow, and three more of the Sharks are down" Chris' voice says over the intercom with a chuckle, "You guys really need to step it up because you are sucking really bad right now" he says as the camera focuses on Sugar who simply rolls her eyes in annoyance.

"What nimcampoops" she says as she facepalms with her left hand before stopping and glaring up at the sky, "Ah'm am the only person on this team that has any brains?" she asks herself as she shakes her head in disgust before she stops and resumes walking forward.

* * *

The camera then focuses on Gael who is walking quietly focusing on the vegetation around him as Eddie is seen following him with a big smile on his face.

"So this challenge is pretty fun so far" Eddie says as he continues to smile.

"No, not really" Gael responds with a blank expression on his face to which Eddie's smile dips into a thoughtful frown before it becomes a smile once more as he throws his right arm around Gael surprising him.

"You know Gael, you seem like the type of person who needs a good friend and I'm great at being someone's friend" he says as Gael gives him a look of exasperation.

* * *

 ***static***

Gael is seen pinching the bridge of his nose with his right hand as he stands up.

"I already have a best friend, i'm really not looking for another one" he says as he sighs and lowers his hand from the bridge of his nose, "Eddie, however, doesn't seem as annoying as the bloody wanker I call my best friend though so there is that" he says smiling slightly with no actual bite in his voice.

 ***static***

* * *

As Gael and Eddie continue walking through the woods they run into Cynthia resulting in all three of them raising their paintball guns at each other. Gael slowly lowers his before lightly elbowing Eddie motioning him to lowers his as well. Cynthia seeing this lowers hers as well.

"I didn't see either of you" she says as a slight smile graces her face.

And we didn't see you either love" Gael replies with a smile as Cynthia turns around and rushes off as Eddie's smile grows wider.

"Gael you have a crush!" Eddie exclaims happily before Gael shoots him an annoyed look.

"I-I do n-not!" Gael replies as he begins to blush, "I m-mean..." he says trailing off, "Look can we just pretend this conversation never happened?" he asks.

"Sure buddy" Eddie replies with a smile as Gael breathes a sigh of relief, "So you wanna hear a joke" he says as Gael just sighs.

"Sure why not" he says releasing that it's better to just go with the flow than resist.

* * *

 ***static***

Eddie is seen with a happy smile on his face as he sits down and places his hands on his knees.

"It's so obvious that Gael and Cynthia are crushing on each other and I am going to make a vow right here right now" he says as he makes a fist with his right hand as a look of determination fills his eyes, "I vow that I will help them become a couple or get eliminated trying" he says as there is a knock on the door.

"Did I hear determination?" Sammy asks before Tyler is heard next to her telling her to "Shut Up!" Eddie then gives the camera a look of confusion before he pulls a can of soda out of nowhere and opens it.

 ***static***

* * *

The camera then cuts to Bridgette and Wynn as they are seen walking side by side keeping an eye out for the other team. Bridgette then turns to Wynn with a look of concern on her face.

"I'm actually glad we got this moment alone" Bridgette says in a nervous tone, "There is actually something I wanted to talk to you about" she adds.

"D-Did I d-do something w-wrong?" Wynn asks nervously as Bridgette holds up her hands and begins shaking them side to side before stopping and lowering her arms back to her side.

"No nothing like that, you're doing great" Bridgette says as she chuckles nervously before taking a deep breath, "Okay i'm just gonna come out and say it" she says as Wynn gives her a curious look.

"Y-Yes Bridgette?" Wynn asks.

"I..." she begins as she calms her nerves as her eyes become serious, "I think you should be careful around Sugar, she's untrustworthy" she states clearly.

"B-But she's been n-nothing b-but nice t-to m-me" Wynn replies confused as to what Bridgette is talking about as Bridgette gives her a sympathetic look.

"I watched last season and Sugar was not a nice person" Bridgette says as she shakes her head in disgust before stopping, "She was so cruel to this really nice girl Ella who she got eliminated, she spread discourse to a potential couple and then sabotages another contestant to get into the final three" Bridgette says as she crosses her arms while holding her paintball gun in her left hand, "Look I just want you to be careful, you're my friend and I don't want to see you get hurt" Bridgette says with a smile as she uncrosses her arms and places her right hand on Wynn's left shoulder as she looks her in the eyes.

"Th-thank you B-Bridgette f-for w-worrying about m-me" Wynn replies with a smile, "I'll be c-careful" she adds as Bridgette smiles.

"Glad to h-OW!" Bridgette exclaims as she drops to the ground unconscious. Wynn immediately goes on red alert at seeing her friend taken down.

"Wh-who's th-there?" Wynn asks terrified as she begins pointing her paintball gun in numerous different directions as she grows more and more anxious about being shot. She then hears what sounds like a twig being stepped one causing her to freak out and begin shooting paintballs in numerous random directions hitting multiple things and knocking them out and bringing them to the ground such as a squirrel that was eating an acorn, a cameraman that was filming her and a plane that was flying overhead. Wynn finally runs out of ammo and in her fear-induced moment she passes out. A few minutes later Joshua appears seeing all of the carnage that Wynn had caused. He then takes notice of a hand sticking out a bush and goes to investigate where he finds both Tyler and DJ covered in paint and unconscious before turning back to Wynn.

"Impressive" he says as he shoots her in the leg officially eliminating her from the challenge.

"Damn, that was chaotic!" Chris' voice says over the intercom with a dark chuckle, "Wynn took out Tyler, DJ, a squirrel, one of the cameramen, an airplane and numerous other woodland critters before passing out only to be eliminated by Joshua" Chris as he begins laughing, "Oh and Bridgette is out too, so the score is 7-4 in favor of the Tigers!" he says still chuckling.

* * *

 ***static***

Sugar is seen with her arms crossed as she sits down in a huff and gives the camera a nasty glare as she crosses her arms.

"Ah'm sick and tired of always havin' to pick up the slack around here" she says as she uncrosses her arms and places her hands on her hips, "It's about time ah make some Sugar grade magic happen" she says as her scowl shifts into a smirk.

 ***static***

* * *

The camera focuses on Sugar as she is walking through the woods, a scowl planted firmly on her face as she holds her paintball gun tightly in her hands. She had just eliminated Christopher who had tried to sneak up on her and she was now stomping her way through the woods to find her next target.

"Ah hate Chris so much for makin me do all this walkin" she growls in an annoyed tone

"Tell me about it" a voice says as Sugar turns around to see Sammy standing there pointing her gun at Sugar. Sugar immediately points her gun back at Sammy as she gasps.

"Amy's evil, ugly dupplagamer" Sugar says with a look of shock on her face which quickly melts into a smirk, "Yer no match for moi, just like you were never a match for the girl yer a copy of" she adds as Sammy's calm expression becomes one of pure rage.

"THAT'S IT YOUR *BLEEP*ING GOING DOWN!" Sammy screams as she opens fire on Sugar who immediately begins firing back. After the smoke clears, both girls are unconscious and covered in paint.

"And after an epic and painfilled showdown, both Sugar and Sammy are eliminated, Oh and Christopher bit the dust too so the score is 5-3 still in the Tiger's favor" Chris' voice says over the intercom, enthusiasm leaking from his voice.

* * *

 ***static***

Sammy is seen covered in blue paint as she sits down with a scowl on her face before crossing her arms.

"I think it's safe to say that I HATE Sugar!" she exclaims as her scowl softens and she uncrosses her arms. She then holds out her right hand, "She's rude, obnoxious, a slob, and a total bitch" she says as begins ticking off the things she hates about Sugar on her right hand before placing her right hand on the seat as she leans on her right arm before crossing her right leg over her left leg, "I am so glad that we're on different teams" she says as a relaxed smile graces her face.

 ***static***

Sugar is seen sitting down with her arms crossed as a scowl graces her face.

"Ah can't stand Diet Amy" she says as she uncrosses her arms and places her hands on her hips, "After that bitch Maddy, she is so the next one to go" she says as her scowl morphs into a look of rage.

 ***static***

Christopher is seen with a sheepish look on his face as he sits down and begins to rub the back of his neck with his left hand.

"Yeah I didn't do so well this challenge" he says as he begins chuckling nervously, "Sugar took me out fairly quickly" he says as he stops rubbing the back of his neck and lowers his hand, "That's really humilating" he says as he facepalms with his right hand.

 ***static***

* * *

The camera then focuses on Gaius next as he walks through the woods clutching tightly to his gun.

"It's a shame that Miss Sammy was eliminated already but from the sound of things she went down fighting" he says with a smile talking to the camera, "She is a fierce warrior and I wish I could have seen that battle" he says as a look of wonder fills his eyes, "I bet her battle was a beautiful as the Roman Empire" he states as a paintball hits the back of his armor causing him to whip around coming face to face with Joshua, "Ah a worthy opponent, let this be the ulti-" he begins before a paintball whizzes past his face.

"Shut the *Bleep* up please" Joshua says with annoyance clear in his tone as he shoots at Gaius again who dodges and begins to shoot back causing Joshua to dodge as well. The two then enter a weird dance of shooting and dodging. After a while in a fit of rage Joshua tackles Gaius to the ground as the two begin wrestling with one another. Joshua finally pins Gaius down and points his gun at the other boy's face.

"End of the line nutjob" he says pulling the trigger taking the crazy boy out.

"Ow *BLEEP*!" Joshua exclaims as he is hit in the back before he slumps forward laying unconscious ontop of Gaius. Eddie and Gael appear out of the bushes.

"Good job Gael that was impressive" Eddie says holding up his right and giving Gael a thumbs up.

"Thanks" Gael replies with a smile.

* * *

The camera cuts back to Kevin, Laurie and Freddie as the three continue walking through the wood.

"Attention Joshua and Gaius have been taken out, the score is 4-2 still in the Tiger's favor" Chris's voice says over the intercom as he begins chuckling, "You barely hanging on Sharks" he adds still chuckling.

"Wow, someone actually took Joshua down" Kevin says with a shake of his head, "Color me impressed" he says as Freddie nods her head in agreement.

"I just hope we get to shoot someone before the challenge is over" Laurie says and as if by magic Eddie and Gael suddenly appear walking in the opposite direction. The five of them immediately point their guns at one another.

"As you can clearly see we outnumber you" Kevin points out with a smirk on his face, "So you should probably surrender" he adds.

"Yes that would be the most logical move that you could make here" Freddie adds with a smile on her face.

"Surrender?" Eddie asks with a look of shock on his face which quickly morphs into a look of pure determination, "Never!" he says as he begins shooting at the three of them as they all dive to the ground. Kevin, Laurie and Freddie all begin shooting back quickly taking out Gael who took out Freddie. Eddie is able to take down Kevin before Laurie brings him down.

"And it's over The Furious Tigers WIN!" Chris exclaims over the intercom as Laurie throws her arms up in excitement before realizing that everyone around her is unconscious so she lowers her arms in slight embarrassment.

* * *

The camera flashes forward to both teams standing before Chris. The unconscious contestants are now awake however they are still covered in paint.

"Congratulations Furious Tigers for prevailing over The Deadly Sharks in today's challenge" Chris says as the members of The Furious Tigers all cheer. Jaden sends them a very hateful glare.

"And now it's time for today's TWIST!" Chris exclaims with a massive amount of enthusiasm.

"Seriously, I thought you were giving up on that" Sammy says as she crosses her arms in annoyance.

"Nope!" Chris exclaims with a happy smile on his face, "And today's twist is...both teams are sending someone home" he adds as everyone gasps.

"So if both teams are sending someone home then what was the point of doing a team-based challenge?" Kevin asks as Freddie nods in agreement.

"Yes it would have been much more logical to have us compete for individual immunity vs. team immunity" Freddie adds in a even tone.

"Because after voting off one of their own, the winning team gets to enjoy hotdogs and burgers on the grill with chips and soda pop while they watch the losing team vote one of their own off" Chris exclaims as The Furious Tigers all cheer once more as Jaden screams in anger and stomps off as Dana crosses her arms and smirks watching him leave.

* * *

The scene flashes forward to the mess-hall focusing on The Deadly Sharks who are all clean now as they pick at their "meal". All ten of them are pretty bummed and decided to keep silent. That is until someone decides to break that silence.

"Today was absolutely dreadful" Jaden comments disgust clear in his tone.

"Shove a sock in it Jaden" Bridgette comments with a look of annoyance on her face as Jaden glares at her.

"That is the reason we lose" he says as he stands up and places his palms on the table, "You all chose to go off on your own and you all got taken out!" he exclaims anger clear in his voice, "If you all just listened to me we wouldn't be in this situation!" he yells at them.

"And this is why we refused to follow your lead Jaden!" Bridgette exclaims as she glares ay him, "You're a douchebag" she adds.

"I concour" Gaius who has changed back into his toga agrees with a nod, "You are most unfit to be in a leader position" he adds as he also glares at Jaden.

"SHUT UP THE BOTH OF YOU!" Jaden yells back at them, "I'm this team's leader this is not up for discussion" he exclaims growing angrier that no one is listening to him.

"Oh my god just shut the *Bleep* up Jaden" Bridgette exclaims as she stands up and places her palms on the table as well. The two of them immediately begin sending each other hateful glares as Eddie stands up as well.

"Hey everyone let's just take a few deep breaths and relax" he says with a smile on his face, "There is no need to get all worked up" he adds as Jaden glares at him.

"Shut up nimrod!" Jaden exclaims in a furious tone.

"Hey!" Gael exclaims as everyone turns to him as he stands up as well, "Leave him alone ya bloody git" he adds annoyed with Jaden being an asshole. Jaden then grabs his head in frustration as he glances around the table seeing everyone glaring at him. His eyes then settle on one of his teammates and he gets an idea.

"Look I know you all sucked today and I am willing to forgive everyone if you all agree to cut the deadweight from our team" he says in a firm tone.

"And just who is the dead weight?" Bridgette asks as she glares at him.

"Wynn of course" he says as Wynn's eyes widen in shock.

"M-Me?" she asks pointing to herself with her right hand.

"Wynn is not dead weight" Bridgette says in an angry tone as she glares hatefully at Jaden, "She eliminated both DJ and Tyler from the challenge while you were the first one out" she adds as she crosses her arms as Jaden becomes furiously enraged before he tries to retain his anger.

"Look she may have done well today but it was obviously a fluke, she was the first person on our team to be out in the last challenge and she didn't even participate in the first challenge so I think if we want to move forward and start winning challenges non-stop we need to cut out those that are bringing out productivity down" he states as some of his teammates gain thoughtful looks at the statement he just made. Seeing this a smirk graces his face as he turns around, "I'll leave you all to think" he adds as he walks away.

"Y-You guys a-aren't g-going to v-vote me o-out r-right?" Wynn asks worry lacing her tone.

"Of course we aren't" Bridgette replies as she tries to comfort the girl, "Right?" she asks as she looks at the faces of her teammates seeing indecision. Sugar immediately stands up glaring at everyone.

"Wynn is an important member of this team so ya'll better not think about votin' her off" she says with a firm tone.

"I'm voting the oaf off, with him on this team i'll never be able to revive Rome" Gaius says as he stands up and walks away, "You all be smart to do the same" he adds as he leaves.

"I-I need time to think" Dana says as she stands up and leaves as well with Farin and Maddy following her. No one noticing the evil smirk on her face.

* * *

 ***static***

Jaden is seen standing up and pinching the bridge of his nose with his right hand.

"Hopefully those imbeciles listen to me and vote Wynn off" he says as he removes his hand from the bridge of his nose and lets it hang down by his side as he glares at the camera, "She has to go tonight" he states with a firm tone

*static*

Dana is seen sitting down with her right leg crossed over her left leg as she begins filing her nails on her left hand with her nail file that's being held in her right hand. She then breaks out in laughter

"Jaden just dug his own *Bleep*ing grave" she says as she continues laughing

 ***static***

Sugar is seen sitting down with a thoughtful look on her face as she places her hands in her lap.

"Surfer girl could prove to be a problem for me" she says as her thoughtful look becomes one of annoyance, "Ah've been workin' on Wynn and ah have been makin' her trust me but surfer girl could completely ruin all of mah hard work" she says as she crosses her arms, "First that bitch Maddy and now the surfer girl bitch, ah hate this team" she says as she glares hatefully at the camera.

 ***static***

* * *

The camera then cuts to the boy's side of The Furious Tiger's cabin where Tyler, DJ and Sammy are seen talking with Joshua, Cynthia and Kevin.

"So the reason we wanted to talk with you three, is that we want to propose to you that you team up with us to remove Laurie from the competition" Tyler states as Kevin gives him a look of surprise.

"And why do you want to eliminate her?" he asks Tyler.

"Because she's a traitor!" Sammy exclaims with a hurt tone in her voice.

"I-I don't agree with this" Kevin says with a frown on his face as he stands up and begins to leave as Tyler stares at him confused.

"Hmm I wonder what's up with him?" he asks.

"Maybe there's something on his mind" DJ offers trying to be helpful

"Maybe he's sad because he finished Undertale" Sammy adds with a smile.

"Sammy, step outside" Tyler replies in an exasperated tone.

"Okay" Sammy says as she turns around and exits the boy's side of the cabin to sit on the stairs. Tyler then turns back to Joshua and Cynthia.

"Can we count on you guys, because Laurie has to go tonight" he says with a firm tone in his voice, "We need to remove the snake from our team before she slits all of our throats in our sleep" he adds with a serious expression on his face.

"I'll think about it" Joshua says as he stands up and leaves the cabin.

"I will think it over as well" Cynthia adds as she leaves the cabin as well.

"Isn't this great DJ, finally that *Bleep*ing liar is gonna be off this show" he says with a happy smile on his face.

"Yeah, great" DJ adds with no enthusiasm in his voice.

* * *

 ***static***

DJ is seen sitting down with a glum look on his face as he places his hands on his knees.

"I just can't take this anymore" he says as he sighs, "Tyler is basically Jo 2.0 and I am not okay with being around that any longer" he says as he shakes his head sadly before stopping, "I think I know what move I have to make tonight" he says as determination fills his eyes as the door to the confessional opens and Sammy sticks her head in.

"Did I hear determination" she says as before she is whacked in the head with a baseball bat by Tyler sending her to the ground.

"Shut up!" he exclaims as DJ stares on in horror and confusion.

 ***static***

* * *

The scene faded forward to nightfall, the elimination theme opening up over the usual shot of moonlit water.

"Tigers," he turned as a deep note struck, the shot cutting to the ten Tigers on the stump seats. Cynthia, Kevin, Laurie, Freddie and Christopher in the back. Joshua, DJ, Sammy and Tyler in the front, "It's time for you to vote off a member." he says.

* * *

 ***static***

DJ is seen crossing an X on someone's photo as he sighs.

 ***static***

Sammy is seen crossing an X on someone's photo.

 ***static***

Tyler is seen crossing an X on someone's photo.

"Good riddance to trashy liars" he says as he turns his photo around revealing that he crosses out Laurie's picture.

 ***static***

Kevin is seen crossing an X on someone's photo.

"I don't trust you and I will not let you try and target one of my friends" he says as he turns the photo around revealing that he crossed out Tyler's photo.

 ***static***

Cynthia is seen crossing an X on someone's photo.

 ***static***

Freddie is seen crossing an X on someone's photo.

 ***static***

Joshua is seen crossing an X on someone's photo.

 ***static***

Christopher is seen crossing an X on someone's photo

 ***static***

Laurie is seen crossing an X on someone's photo.

 ***static***

* * *

"Okay," Chris says as the scene flashed back to him now holding a tray of eight marshmallows, "the following people are safe. Joshua!, Christopher!, Kevin!, Cynthia!, DJ!, Sammy! and Freddie!" One by one the Tigers happily and confidently caught the marshmallows as they were tossed at them.

"Tyler, you're on the chopping block for being an asshat and your bizzare obsession with voting Laurie out" Chris explained as the shot cut to the two campers on the bottom.

"It's because she *Bleep*ing screwed us over?" Tyler states as Chris continues, "And Laurie, you're on the chopping block because you flipped on your alliance in the last vote" Chris says as Laurie simply sighs.

"I did what I had to do to protect myself and Christopher" she says without taking her eyes off of the final marshmallow.

"And tonight's loser is..." Chris began as the shot cutting from close-ups of Tyler, then Laurie, then the final marshmallow.

"Me!" a voice suddenly exclaims as everyone turns to see DJ standing up, "I quit, I cannot handle the toxic negativity any longer" he says as Tyler gains a look of shock on his face.

"DJ what the hell man?" he asks angrily, "How could you do this to me man?" he asks with a hurt tone in his voice.

"Because _man_ you have been a total controlling asshole and I don't want to be around your negativity anymore" DJ replies with an exasperated look on his face, "You and Sammy have been playing this game way too hard and your obsession with voting Laurie off...I just can't take it anymore" he says as he sighs sadly, "I'm just done" he says as he shakes his head sadly before stopping, "You two need to learn to forgive people not fight with them" he adds as he turns to Chris, "I'm ready for the Wheel of Misfortune" he says as he smiles sadly.

"Not yet, we have for the other loser" he says pointing towards the dock, "Wait down there" he adds as DJ walks down towards the Dock of Shame as Chris turns towards to the rest of The Furious Tigers, "Tigers please make your way to the peanut gallery and Chef will be along shortly with your meal" he adds as they all cheer and stand up to walk over to the peanut gallery.

* * *

The footage faded forward to a long-distance shot of the island at night, the moon bright in the sky and the light of the campfire shining across the lake.

"Welcome, to your second elimination ceremony, Deadly Sharks" Chris says chuckling as the scene cuts to the firepit. The ten losers were seated on the stump seats, with Bridgette, Wynn, Sugar, Farin, Dana and Maddy in the back row and Jaden, Gael, Eddie and Gaius in the front row. The camera then cuts to the peanut gallery containing The Furious Tigers. Christopher, Laurie, Freddie and Cynthia in the top row; Kevin, Joshua, Sammy and Tyler in the bottom. It was then that Chef appeared with a cart containing hotdogs, cheeseburgers, hamburgers, veggie burgers, condiments, potato chips and soda pop. The Furious Tigers immediately began to dig in. The camera panned to the envious looks on the faces of The Deadly Sharks.

"Aww they voted out DJ" Bridgette comments quietly.

"Deadly Sharks it is now time to vote" Chris says with a dark smile on his face.

* * *

 ***static***

Bridgette is seen crossing an X on someone's photo.

 ***static***

Wynn is seen crossing an X on someone's photo.

 ***static***

Eddie is seen crossing an X on someone's photo.

 ***static***

Gael is seen crossing an X on someone's photo.

 ***static***

Sugar is seen crossing an X on someone's photo.

 ***static***

Gaius is seen crossing an X on someone's photo.

"It should be very obvious who I'm voting for" he declares as he turns his picture around showing a picture of Jaden with a big red X across his face and body.

 ***static***

Farin is seen crossing an X on someone's photo.

 ***static***

Dana is seen crossing an X on someone's photo.

 ***static***

Jaden is seen crossing an X on someone's photo.

"Hopefully my plan works" he says frowning.

 ***static***

Maddy is seen holding up someone's photo.

"I am still not a fan of this whole voting thing!" she declares sadly, "Its just so mean but Dana explained that some people are just mean and they don't deserve to be here with all of the nice people" she says as she crosses an X over the face and body on the photo.

 ***static***

* * *

"Okay," Chris says as the scene flashed back to him now holding a tray of nine marshmallows, "the following people are safe. Bridgette!, Dana!, Eddie!, Farin!, Gael!, Maddy! Sugar! and Gaius!" One by one the Sharks happily and confidently caught the marshmallows as they were tossed at them.

"Wynn, you're on the chopping block for being viewed as weak" Chris explained as the shot cut to the two campers on the bottom as Wynn sighs sadly. Chris then continues, "And Jaden, you're on the chopping block because you were once again kind of an asshole during the challenge"

Jaden just crossed his arms in annoyance.

"Like I care. It's obvious who should go home after they completely cost us the win" he said without taking his narrowed eyes off of Wynn not caring to realize that he was the one to cost them the win. Bridgette simply sends him a hate-filled glare

"And, the loser is...," Chris began as the shot cutting from close-ups of Jaden, then Wynn, then the final marshmallow. "Wynn!" he exclaims as everyone gasps in shock as Jaden visibly relaxes before smiling smugly. Wynn then stands up.

"I did better than I thought I would." Wynn says with a sad smile, "I'm glad to h-have made i-it th-this far" she adds as she turns to her former teammates. Bridgette immediately stands up.

"This is wrong!" she exclaims with a look of righteous fury on her face, "Wynn has down nothing wrong why would any of you vote her out?" she asks furiously.

"Yeah, Wynn's an amazin' person and she deserves to be here more than scummy Jaden does" Sugar adds as she crosses her arms and glares at Jaden.

"*Bleep* you too fat cow" he says as he glares at her back.

"Oh now yer gonna get" Sugar says as she stands up and approaches Jaden menacingly, "Ah'm gonna kick yer ass" she yells as she tackles him as the two begin fighting.

"P-Please stop!" Wynn exclaims on the verge of tears, "I-I'm o-okay with this, I-I didn't e-expect to g-go very far a-anyways" she adds as she begins wiping the tears from her eyes as Bridgette pulls her into a hug.

"You should all be ashamed of yourselves, acting this way and getting Wynn upset" Bridgette says ignoring the fact that she overreacted as well. Gaius and Dana immediately pull Jaden and Sugar who both now have black eyes and are covered in numerous scratches apart. Chris then begins to laugh hysterically.

"And just what's so funny Mclean?" Jaden asks with a sneer on his damaged face.

"What's funny is that you're actually the one being eliminated Jaden" Chris says as he stops laughing and wipes a tear from his left eye before grabbing the final marshmallow, "Wynn, you're safe" he says tossing her the marshmallow, "Jaden your out, please spin the Wheel of Misfortune" he adds as Wynn gasps in shock as Bridgette glares at Chris.

"You're a sick man Mclean" she spats at him before she goes back to calming Wynn down. Jaden then stands up and balls his fists in anger.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE *BLEEP*ING KIDDING ME!" he says as he turns to his former team glaring hatefully at almost all of them, "ALL OF YOU JUST COMPLETELY *BLEEP*ED YOURSELVES OVER YOU UNGRATEFUL SORRY EXCUSES FOR HUMAN BEINGS!" he yells enraged at them before taking a few deep breaths calming himself, "Congratulations on voting out your strongest member and your best leader" he says as he glares at Gaius, "Good luck being led by the mental asylum wannabe" he says before turning to Dana who gives him a sad smile, "To my allies, I wish you luck and watch your backs, this team is full of liars, deceivers and useless wastes of space" he says as he glares at Sugar who flips him off.

"Jaden, the Wheel of Misfortune awaits" Chris says with a smirk on his face as Jaden then walks towards the Wheel of Misfortune and spins it.

* * *

The scene transitioned by way of a screen rotation about a central vertical axis, putting the shot on the end of the Dock of Shame where a gigantic catapult had been set up. DJ is already seen sitting in the bucket, with Jaden sitting on top of him and the host standing by.

"Any final words guys?" Chris asks him.

"YOU WILL ALL REGRET THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" Jaden exclaims as Chris just smiled impishly and pressed the button on his remote, shooting him and DJ into the night sky as they both scream in terror causing Chris to laugh. "Who will be the next person to leave this island in an extreme way?" he asked the camera. "Find out next time, on Total! Drama! Last Chance!" Chris says as the camera fades to black.

 **(Fade to Credits)**

* * *

 **Teams:**

 **The Deadly Sharks:** Bridgette, Dana, Eddie, Farin, Gael, Gaius, Maddy, Sugar and Wynn

 **The Furious Tigers:** Christopher, Cynthia, Freddie, Joshua, Kevin, Laurie, Sammy and Tyler

 **Eliminated:** Rodney, Sky, DJ and Jaden

 **Reasons for elimination**

 **DJ:** I just didn't have a lot of plot for DJ going forward and with the crash and burn of the vet's alliance and with the way Tyler is playing the game I just didn't see DJ wanting to stick around any longer in that kind of environment.

...

 **Jaden:** I'm sorry Ddynamo for Jaden's elimination but I had no idea if you were reading the story or not, so sadly Jaden had to go here. Jaden was a fun character to write however his personality and views on other people could only take him so far.

 **Happy New Year everyone! Finally, I got this episode finished. Sorry for the long wait. This episode took *Bleep*ing forever to finish as I had terrible writer's block on the dialogue and it just got to the point where writing it began to feel like a chore and I never want an episode of this to feel like that to me so I am going to do everything in my power to make sure I never feel that way about writing an episode again. I hope you all enjoyed the third episode, R &R and tell me what you think. Have a great day:)**


	12. Episode 4: Snow Daze

**A/N: Wow, I can't believe after two whole fucking months of writing I finally finished. WHOO-HOOO!. But seriously this one took forever. It was actually supposed to be even longer, but I decided to shorten it as I was having terrible writer's block on the dialouge. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy episode 4 and that it can come as a distraction from reality for a little while. I hope you're all doing well. Stay safe and wash your hands:) Also before I forget there will be a poll up on my page to chose a TD vet to join the cast. Two vets are joining in ep. 6. I already have one of them decided and you all get to pick the other:)**

 **LaViolaViolaRosa:** I'm glad you enjoyed the third episode:)

 **SerpentFeather:** No it's not weird that you have started rooting for Maddy she's a fun character.

 **Demon420:** Yes Gael defiantly has a crush. I'm really looking forward to eventually getting them together.

 **DSX62415:** lol yeah I had that fakeout planned since I finalized the cast, I always knew Jaden was leaving early, it was just a matter of figuring out how early and it fit his character to try and throw Wynn under the bus tor try and save himself.

 **loudandclear236:** Yeah Jaden was always going to be an early boot. I just hadn't decided how early until recently. I feel slightly bad that I had DJ just quit but in all honesty, I just had no plans for him whatsoever. He was kind of just floating there doing nothing. However, his final words are going to do some good this episode.

 **Clockwork Icarus:** Yeah Jaden could only go far with how he acted towards the others. I always planned for him to be an early boot anyways. Yes, Joshua and Gaius' battle was epic and I'm looking forward to seeing where I can take Gaius as a team leader. Some of his teammates may not like that too much. Yeah, DJ didn't want to be around all of the toxicity anymore.

 **Trevaacin:** Yes Gaius taking the lead will def be an interesting experience.

 **Space Zodiac:** Dana is an evil mastermind. With Sugar around you should def fear for Maddy. Unfourtantley I just didn't anything really planned for DJ. Jaden, on the other hand, was always going to be an early boot so yeah his elimination isn't too shocking.

 **xxPrincxssxx:** Yes DJ was the least problematic of the vets but I just didn't have any plans for him moving forward. I'm happy to hear I had you on the edge of your seat with the vote. I hope I accomplish that with this vote as well. Yes, THE UNDERTALE REFERENCES!. Sammy will make a few more of those.

 **Epifanio Therion:** I'm glad you're happy about Cynthia/Gael. Yes, Gaius will prove to be interesting as a leader. Whether the others will willingly follow, well we'll have to wait and see. I like your thoughts on DJ and Jaden's eliminations, very insightful. I probably could have handled DJ's elimination better however I just had no plot for him. He was never going to go very far anyways.

 **Taylorfang9:** I know I originally said that I wouldn't give her a girlfriend as I don't have another lesbian available to ship her with, however, I've been thinking about and upcoming twist and I have decided that some more TD vets will be joining the cast so I think I have someone for Dana. Also, I plan to give her a best friend in Maddy.

 **Tentelite:** Thank you for reading:)

 **Guest:** Thank you for reading, we'll see how Tyler does.

 **PrettyLittleQueenBee:** Thank you for your kind words and I am so very sorry your psycho ex-friend took your account.

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama! Last Chance!" Chris's voice over says as the camera begins the recap of the previous episode, "We had our contestants engage in a paintball showdown" Chris says as footage of the contestants shooting one another are shown, "It was a blood-bath" he continues with a chuckle as footage of Joshua shooting Jaden, Wynn shooting various woodland critters, an airplane and both Tyler and DJ and Gaius and Joshua's fierce battle is shown, "Minus the blood of course" he adds, "Dana decided to get treacherous and taker out herself, Farin and Maddy" he continues as footage of Dana shooting Farin, Maddy and herself is shown, "Sugar dominated in the challenge" he continues as footage of Sugar taking out Christopher is played, "That is until her and Sammy eliminated each other" he continues as footage of the two girls shooting each other is shown, "Speaking of Sammy she really loves Undertale, like a lot" he continues as a montage of all the times Sammy referenced Undertale is shown, "In the end the Furious Tigers were victorious, however I added an awesome twist were both teams needed to vote someone out" Chris says as the camera cuts to him on the dock, "In the end, DJ quit because he crumbled under the pressure and took the coward's way out while Jaden vas voted out on The Deadly Sharks eliminating both of them via the Hurl of Shame" Chris states as the footage shows DJ and Jaden being flung into the air by a catapult. The footage cuts back to Chris on the dock, "Who will be the next to crumble under the pressure like DJ the crybaby coward and how much pain can we put them through first, find out right here, right now on Total! Drama! Last Chance!" Chris says as the camera cuts out showing the entire island in view.

* * *

The music begins showing cameras appearing out of random places around the new island.

 **(Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine...you guys are on my mind)**

The camera flies through the beach as we see Chris is seen in front of the camera as he is using his megaphone to yell at his interns who are carrying him as he sits on a lawn chair...it then goes past them and up into the sky before crashing down into a pool of water. The camera then resurfaces and we see a lake with the tallest waterfall in the world. We then see the top where Sugar, Bridgette and Wynn are seen in a canoe heading down the river. Sugar and Bridgette are seen arguing with each other as Wynn is rowing the canoe uncomfortably. Wynn then points ahead catching the attention of both girls as they go over the waterfall.

 **(You ask me what I wanted to be and I think the answer is plain to see…I wanna be famous)**

The camera then zooms to a tall mountain where Sky, Joshua, Kevin, Laurie and Tyler are seen trudging through the snow trying to reach the top. However an avalanche then begins on the mountain catching Tyler in it as Kevin saw it coming and pulled Sky, Joshua and Laurie out of the way. Tyler then crashes into a tree. Sky worried him about rushes towards the tree and helps him out of the snow.

 **(I wanna live close to the sun...pack your bag cause i've already won)**

The camera then zooms to the deck of one of the cabins where Sammy is sitting on the steps watching Rodney fail at trying to talk to Farin. She then turns her head to the left where she sees Christopher practicing magic while Maddy is seen vlogging herself watching his performance.

 **(There's nothing getting in my way i'll get there one day...I wanna be famous)**

The camera then zooms to the bottom of a waterfall where DJ, Cynthia and Gael are seen sitting on a log and conversing with one another. The canoe holding Sugar, Bridgette and Wynn fall behind them in the background though none of them notice. The camera pans to the right past the confessional and into the mess hall where Chef is seen stirring a pot of something nasty. He is also seen flinching every few seconds before he can't take it anymore and grabs a spoon and stuffs into Gaius' mouth since he wouldn't shut up about the Roman Empire. The camera pans to the left where Jaden and Dana are seen arm wrestling. Surprisingly she defeats him to his annoyance.

 **(Na, Na, Na, Na, Na)**

The camera then zooms outside of the mess hall and towards the Dock of Shame where Freddie is seen sitting on the edge reading a book. However, a blur then bursts past her and cannonballs into the water soaking both Freddie and her book. Said blur resurfaces revealing itself to be Eddie who she quickly glares at.

 **(I wanna be...I wanna be...I wanna be famous...I wanna be…I wanna be...I wanna be famous...*whistling begins*)**

The camera then zooms to the bonfire where Bridgette and Wynn are seen blushing and looking away from one another. They then turn towards each other smiling. They are about to kiss when Eddie appears giving them a hug freaking them both out...the camera then pans out revealing the rest of the cast sitting around the bonfire looking nervous as Chris and Chef chuckle evilly. The logo then appears and the camera fades out.

* * *

The camera fades in focusing on the Tiger's cabin. It then flashes forward focusing on the girl's side. The camera is focused on the floor where there are a few shirts and a bra laying around. A fair-skinned hand is then seen reaching down and picking up the bra. The camera then pans out revealing that the hand belongs to Laurie. She then picks up the rest of the clothes before putting them in the hamper. She then proceeded to begin sweeping the floor as the door to the girl's side opened as Freddie and Sammy followed by Cynthia stepped inside.

"Um, Laurie what are you doing?" Freddie asks as a curious look graces her face.

"Cleaning" Laurie replies simply as she continues sweeping.

"And why are you doing that?" Sammy asks as she crosses her arms as a look of annoyance graces her face. Cynthia simply walks by them and gets into her bottom bunk on the right side of the cabin and pulls out a book from under her mattress and begins reading tuning the interaction between the other girls out. Laurie then blinks in shock as she gives Sammy a confused look which quickly morphs into a look of embarrassment as she realizes what she is doing and begins to blush.

"Force of habit" Laurie admits as she chuckles nervously and puts the broom down, "I'm used to cleaning at home" she says as Sammy rolls her eyes and heads towards her bunk which is above Cynthia's.

* * *

 ***static***

Sammy is seen sitting down with her arms crossed and an annoyed scowl on her face.

"I cannot wait until Laurie the backstabbing liar is out of here" she says as she rolls her eyes in annoyance before uncrossing her arms and placing them on the seat, "We had a good thing going and she completely screwed us over just so she could advance her own game" she says as she shakes her head in disgust before stopping, "I will not stand by a let that traitor *Bleep* me over" she says as she crosses her arms again.

 ***static***

Laurie is seen sitting down as she crosses her right leg over her left leg and sighs sadly.

"I don't think Sammy is ever going to forgive me" she says as she begins to hug herself, "Unfortunately, it's just something that i'm going to have to get used to" she says as a slight smile graces her face, "At least I still have Christopher, Freddie and Kevin in my corner" she says as she stops hugging herself and places her left hand on her right knee as she places her right hand on the seat.

 ***static***

* * *

The camera cut outside showing the cabin before flashing forward into the guy's side which was pretty much empty except for Joshua and Tyler. The camera focused on Tyler as he laid down in his top bunk on the left side of the cabin.

"I think I messed up big time" he sighs as a look of guilt crosses his face. The camera cuts over to Joshua who rolls his eyes in annoyance before getting up and leaving the cabin.

"Hey, where ya going, Joshua?" Tyler asks with a curious look on his face as Joshua never looks back.

"Out" he simply said as he left the cabin and walked down the stairs.

* * *

 ***static***

Joshua is seen with standing up and pacing in the confessional as he takes a few deep breaths trying to calm himself down.

"I cannot take living with Tyler much longer" he says as takes another deep breath, "He spent the last hour talking non-stop about how much of an idiot he is for playing the game like a jackass and all I want to do is bash his *Bleep*ing skull in to make him shut up" he says as he stop pacing and turns and punches his fists through the left wall of the confessional before he takes another deep breath to calm himself down, "Tyler dug his own *Bleep*ing grave when he decided to play the game like a *Bleep*ing piece of shit" he says as he runs his right hand through his hair before letting it hang down at his side, "So instead of whining and complaining like a *Bleep*ing douchebag maybe he should get off that *Bleep*ing high horse of his and actually do something about it" he says as he crosses his arms and gives the camera a glare before he takes another deep breath as his glare morphs into a calmer expression, "I know what you're probably thinking, "But Joshua, you're playing the gamer underhanded as well, what gives you the right to judge Tyler?" he says as he uncrosses his arms and makes air-quotes with his hands before he crosses his arms again, "I may be willing do do whatever it takes to win taht cash prize but unlike Tyler I am not going to go around acting like a *Bleep*ing bully making everyone around miserable" he says as he shakes his head in disgust before stopping, "Tyler is a piece of shit plain and simple" he says as he uncrosses his arms which he then holds up as he shrugs his shoulders.

 ***static***

Tyler is seen sitting down with a lost and faraway look in his eyes and his hands resting on his knees. After a few minutes, he blinks before sighing as he balls up his hands into fists as tears prick at his eyes.

"I fucked up so hard dude!" he says before he begins full-on crying.

 ***static***

* * *

The camera then focuses on a panned out shot of the whole island at nighttime. The screen the fast-forwards as the moon which was high in the sky moves to the right in an arch before setting on the right side as the sun rises from the left said and moves towards the right in an arch until it is a quarter of the way there. The camera flashes forward panning to various contestants such as Cynthia, Kevin, Laurie, Freddie, Bridgette, Gael and Joshua as they are getting ready for the day. It is then that Chris' voice appears over the intercom.

"Attention campers please report the campgrounds common area for briefing on you're next challenge" Chris' voice says as he begins to chuckle evilly, "You're all going to really love this!' he says as he begins full-on cackling.

"Kill me now" Dana mutters under her breath as the camera cuts forward focusing on the common area with both teams sitting on long logs with The Deadly Sharks sitting on the left with Dana sitting on the far left followed by Maddy, Farin, Eddie, Gael, Bridgette, Wynn, Sugar and Gaius sitting on the far right. The Furious Tigers are sitting on the right with Joshua sitting on the far right followed by Kevin, Laurie, Christopher, Freddie, Cynthia, Sammy and Tyler sitting on the far left. Chris then walks in standing in between the two teams. He gives them all a large smile making the contestants worry.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Farin leaning to her left comments as Gael nods in agreement. Eddie simply smiles in encouragement.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad" he says still smiling as Gael facepalms with his right hand.

"Thanks for bloody jinxing us" he says as he shakes his head before stopping and looking back up. Chris then gains everyone's attention.

"Today's challenge is an old classic" Chris says as he raises his arms in excitement, "Camping!" he exclaims as he lowers his arms.

"Camping...that's it?" Kevin asks as he crosses his arms over his chest. "Yeah, what's the catch?" Bridgette asks glaring at the grinning host whose smile grows even bigger.

"The catch is that you'll be camping high up in the mountains so you'll need these" Chris says passing out warm light grey puffy winter jackets.

"U-Um why d-do w-we need these?" Wynn asks as the expression on her face shows a mix of confusion and worry.

"Because the higher up the mountain you go the colder and more likely it is to snow up there" Chris explains with an impish smile on his face as everyone glares at him.

"You just love to see us suffer don't you?" Freddie asks as she gives the hos a look of disapproval.

"Hey consider yourselves lucky, I wasn't even gonna give you guys the jackets but the lawyers insisted on it" Chris says with a roll of his eyes before pointing behind them into the distance, "You will all head that way up towards the mountain" Chris begins as he starts explaining the challenge, "You will begin hiking up the mountain however there will be a part where you will have to do some rock-climbing" Chris continues as the contestants all continue to glare at Chris. Chris then tosses each team a map and a compass which both Kevin and Bridgette catch, "These maps will lead you to your campsites where you will be given basic supplies such as tents, sleeping bags, a fire-pit and flint" Chris explains as everyone nods in understanding, "All right, now get going you're burning daylight, first complete team back to camp tomorrow morning wins the challenge for their team" Chris says as he smiles again, "Losers send someone packing" he says as his smile becomes more sinister, "Oh and watch out for the wildlife, some of those suckers are artificial murderous robots while others are just your regular everyday murderous wildlife" Chris explains as everyone groans in misery.

* * *

The camera flashes forward in a split-screen focusing on both teams as they begin their hike up the base of the mountain as they begin their hike on different sides of the mountain. The camera then focuses on the right side of the screen focusing on The Furious Tigers. Kevin is seen walking in the front, leading his team as he had the map and compass. Laurie, Freddie and Christopher are walking right behind him. Cynthia and Joshua are seen a few feet away from them and Sammy is bringing up the rear as she is dragging a comatose Tyler behind her by his ankles.

"Okay according to the map we just keep following this trail up the mountain until we get the ridge where we need to begin climbing" Kevin says as Freddie nods her head in agreement.

"This will be a most trying challenge for us all but I think we can pull it off" she says with a smile as she pushes her glass back up the bridge of her nose with her right index finger as they were slipping down, "And if we lose we know who we're voting off" she says as she looks back to Tyler in his comatose form.

"Yeah Tyler's been a total jerk so far" Kevin agrees.

"Do you think he's okay, because he hasn't been acting right all day?" Laurie asks slightly concerned for Tyler's well-being.

"I'm sure he's fine, he's probably just faking it for attention" Freddie comments as Laurie frowns and looks back at Tyler who is still being dragged by Sammy as he hits every rock on the way bashing his head on them.

"I'm going to help Sammy" she says as she turns around.

"Why would you bother to help them, they have been nothing but wretched to you lately?" Freddie asks as a look of confusion graces her face.

"Because it's the right thing to do" Laurie states as she rushes back.

"I'll help as well Laurie" Christopher says as he follows her as she turns and sends him a smile. They both approach Sammy who looks up and glares at them as she stops dragging Tyler.

"Ugh what do you two want?" she asks as she crosses her arms in annoyance.

"We just wanted to see if you needed any help" Christopher says with a smile on his face, "How about Laurie and I carry Tyler and you can catch up with the others" he says as Sammy gives them a suspicious look before she shrugs her shoulders.

"Whatever" she says as she lets go of Tyler and walks past them.

"I'll get his legs and you get his upper body" Laurie says as she heads towards his legs.

"On it" Christopher says as they both pick him up and begin carrying him.

* * *

 ***static***

Sammy is seen sitting down as she crosses her right leg over her left leg as she places both of her hands on the seat and begins to lean on her right arm.

"Do I trust Laurie and Christopher" she says as she chuckles and shakes her head before stopping and giving the camera a serious look, "Not by a long shot" she says as her face softens, "But if they try and sabotage us, I know who i'm voting for she says as she holds up her arms as she shrugs her shoulders nonchalant.

 ***static***

* * *

The camera cuts to The Deadly Sharks as they make their way up the base of the mountain. Gaius and Bridgette are currently seen leading their team forward followed by Wynn, Sugar, Dana, Maddy and Farin with Gael and Eddie bringing up the rear.

"At the rate that we're going, we'll reach the mountain ridge in no time!" Eddie exclaims happily.

"Yes we shall" Gaius says as he stops and faces his team.

"Um why are you sto-" Bridgette begins before he cuts her off.

"My fellow teammates I am honored that you have decided to choose me as your new team leader and I assure that with me in control we will not only crush the other team but we will raise Rome from its ashes and we will prevail for the glory of The Roman Empire!" he exclaims before noticing that something is off. He quickly realizes that his team ignored his speech and walked off without him. He looks around confused before realizing that he is all alone and that his team is nowhere in sight.

"Did they really just ditch me? not cool" he says shaking his head in disapproval as he continues following the trail up the mountain.

* * *

The camera pans further up the mountain focusing on the rest of The Sharks.

"Don't you think it was kind of mean to just leave Gaius back there?" Farin asks nervously.

"Do you want to keep listening to his crazy Rome talk?" Dana asks her as she turns back to look at her as Farin sighs, "I thought so" she adds as she turns back facing forward.

"Well ah for one think he's hilarious" Sugar comments as she begins chuckling.

"You think buses are hilarious" Bridgette comments slightly annoyed with Sugar.

"Shut yer yap surfer girl for ah I shut it for ya" Sugar says glaring at Bridgette.

"P-Please d-don't fight" Wynn begs. Eddie seeing a perfect moment to defuse the situation decides to tell a joke.

"What is it called when a snowman has a temper tantrum?" Eddie asks the others.

"I don't know what?" Maddy asks with a curious smile.

"A meltdown!" Eddie says as everyone begins laughing/

"Oh I have one" Farin says with a smile, "Why do words, phrases, and punctuation keep ending up in court?" she asks.

"I don't know, why?" Eddie asks her.

"To be sentenced" Farin says as she begins chuckling as her team just stare at her blankly. Farin stopped chuckling at her own joke as she noticed her teammate's blank stares. She also started to hear crickets as well even though it's daytime. She then began chuckling and blushing in embarrassment upon noticing that no one found her joke to be funny

* * *

 ***static***

Farin is seen sitting down as she places her hands in her lap. She then face-palms with her right hand.

"That was so awkward" she says as she visibly cringes.

 ***static***

* * *

As the team is continuing to give Farin awkward looks she begins to shuffle her feet in embarrassment.

"D-Did you know th-that Giant Arctic jellyfish have tentacles that can reach over 36 meters in length! Oh B-Butterflies range in size fr-from a tiny 1/8 inch to a huge a-almost 12 inches! I-In B-Baltimore USA it is i-illegal to w-wash or scrub a s-sink regardless of how dirty it is." she begins spewing random facts as she nervously wrings her hands together as Gaius finally catches up to them

"Seriously guys, you ditched me!" he exclaims as he glares at them, "What the *Bleep*?" he asks as he shakes his head in disapproval before he stops.

"P-people say 'b-bless y-you' when you sneeze b-because your heart stops f-for a millisecond" Farin blurts out randomly as she blushes even more noticing that everyone is staring at her, "I-I'll shut u-up now" she adds as she turns away from the others as she face-palms with her right hand.

"Hey what do you call a cow with no legs!" Eddie says trying to break the tension, "Ground beef!" he exclaims making everyone chuckle as Farin sends him a relieved smile.

* * *

The camera flashes back to the Tigers as they continue trekking up the trail. Kevin was still leading the team. Freddie and Sammy who was walking faster now that she was no longer carrying Tyler were walking beside him. Cynthia and Joshua followed by a couple of feet and Laurie and Christopher who were carrying Tyler brought up the rear. Kevin then notices the mountain ridge up ahead.

"Guys look there's the mountain ridge" he says pointing forward with his left index finger.

"Well, I guess we better start climbing" Sammy says as they all rush forward to begin rock climbing. As the Tiger's reach the rock face, Sammy immediately begins to climb, grabbing hold of small rocks sticking out. Joshua appears beside her as he has begun climbing as well.

"Figures Mclean wouldn't give us any climbing gear" he mutters with distaste clear in his voice.

"He's probably hoping one of us falls off and dies so that he can use it to boost up the ratings" Sammy replies in a dry tone.

"That sounds like something that *Bleep*er would do" Joshua replies as the two become silent and continue climbing. Back at the bottom of the rock face, the rest of their team were trying to think up a logical solution to climbing up the rock face.

"Hey Laurie, i'll carry Tyler the rest of the way, you go on ahead" Christopher says with a smile as Laurie looks back at him.

"Are you sure?" she asks with a mixed look on her face of surprise and concern.

"Yeah, i'll be fine" Christopher says with a nonchalant smile as Laurie nods.

"Okay, well if you're sure" she says as she turns to the rock face and begins climbing. Kevin and Freddie are now seen discussing how they should go about this part of the challenge as Cynthia and Christopher who is giving the comatose Tyler a piggy-back ride have decided to begin climbing.

"Yet another highly physical challenge" Freddie sighs as Kevin gives her a sympathetic look.

"Yep, however, I don't think we're going to be able to find another way up except to climb" he replies as she sighs again before a look of determination appears in her eyes.

"Then let's do our best" she says as she pushes her glasses back up as they were slipping down the bridge of her nose. Freddie and Kevin then both make their way to the rock face and begin climbing.

* * *

The camera cut back to the Sharks who had also reached the rock face. Sugar immediately began climbing to the shock of her teammates.

"How is she able to climb so well with the rotund size of her body?" Gaius questions aloud making everyone laugh.

"AH HEARD THAT!" Sugar yells as a massive rock comes flying at Gaius barley missing him startling him making him jump back as the rest of his teammates stare at what just happened in shock.

"Well" Dana starts off, "Attempted homicide aside, let's begin climbing, shall we?" she asks as everyone nods and begins to climb the mountain with Bridgette offering to carry Wynn due to her fear of heights. As Gaius grabs onto the rock-face Dana approaches him.

"Hey Gaius, do you have a second, I have to tell you something I think you need to hear" she says as he gives her a curious look.

"What is it?" he asks her.

"Well, back when you were making your speech, a certain someone suggested we ditch you in the hopes that you would get lost so they could vote you out and prevent you from reviving Rome" she tells him as the look on his face becomes hard and serious.

"Who would dare do such a thing?" he asks her as she leans forward and whispers the person's name into his right ear making him gasp, "How! Dare! They!" he exclaims as fury fills his eyes, "Thank you for telling me Dana, I owe you one" he replies as a smile graces his face as she smiles back at him.

"Nonsense, us Italians gotta stick together" she says as he nods in agreement as they both begin climbing.

* * *

 ***static***

Dana is seen with a smirk on her face as she sits down and crosses her left leg over her right leg.

"So far my plan is going perfectly" she says as she pulls out her nail-file and begins to file her nails, "Gaius is not as crazy as Izzy but he's up there" she says as she chuckles, "So convincing him that a certain someone tried to get him eliminated to sabotage him reviving a long-dead empire is pretty easy!" she exclaims as she laughs evilly.

 ***static***

Gaius is seen standing with his hands placed on his hips as he gives the camera a dark look.

"You have made a grave mistake!" he says venom clearly pooling his voice, " I will not let anyone stand in the way in my pursuit to revive the glory of Rome to the masses" he says as he removes his left hand from his hip and points at the camera, "YOU WILL NOT STOP ME!" he declares loudly as if he is declaring warfare on someone.

 ***static***

* * *

The camera cuts back over to the Tiger's who are the middle of climbing the rock-face. Sammy and Joshua are neck 'n' neck in the lead followed closely behind by Laurie who is followed behind by Cynthia and Christopher who is carrying Tyler and Kevin and Freddie are bringing up the rear. After about a good twenty minutes everyone had made it to the top and they began following Kevin to their campsite.

"Okay, now that the climbing is out of the way we should get to our campsite in no time" he says slightly out of breath which he covers with a cheerful smile as they all make their way through the large trees.

"This mountain is full of trees" Laurie comments with a smile on her face, "They're so pretty" she adds as Christopher nods in agreement.

"I agree, it's nice to have a non-stressful challenge now and then" He replies as Freddie and Kevin give him an annoyed look.

"Speak for yourself" Freddie comments out of breath as she weakly glares at Christopher who blushes in slight embarrassment. Just then little flakes of snow began to fall.

"*Bleep*" Joshua mutters under his breath,

"Of course the asshole would send us up here on a night where it would snow" Sammy comments dryly.

"Let's just get to our campsite quickly before this turns into a storm" Kevin states as Freddie nods in agreement.

"Yes, that would the best course of action right now" as everyone else agrees.

* * *

The camera cuts back to the Sharks as they are still climbing. Sugar is the only one whose closest to the top with Gaius and Dana a few feet behind her with everyone else closer to the bottom. It had just started to snow as they were halfway up the rock-face.

"I expect the worse and Chris is still able to surprise me" Bridgette comments as she continues to climb with Wynn clinging to her as she shuts her eyes.

"H-He's a t-total jerk!" Wynn exclaims as Bridgette chuckles.

"You got that right" she replies as the camera cuts up to Gaius and Dana with Gaius concentrating on the footholds and also on not looking down. Dana is also seen concentrating on the footholds as she is not the strongest person and doesn't want to make a mistake. After quite some time everyone but Bridgette and Wynn have made it to the top. Dana seeing a chance to gain more votes against her target stands near the edge and mover her right foot slightly loosening some large rocks sending them hurtling towards Bridgette and Wynn. Bridgette immediately sees this and dodges out of the way at last minuet pulling Wynn along with her. After the rocks pass they both let out the breath they were holding.

"Wynn are you okay?" Bridgette asks, concern lacing her voice

"...I-I think I m-made a m-mistake l-letting my th-therapist talk m-me i-into doing this sh-show" Wynn replies as Bridgette nods in agreement.

"Tell me about" she says with a shake of her head, "I regret sending in that audition tape every day" she replies as Wynn sens her a smile. The two resume climbing and finally reach the top. The camera then cuts to Chris laying down on a beach chair shirtless and sipping on a glass of lemonade and an annoyed/grossed out intern gives him a pedicure.

"Man it is so hot out today, I am boiling!" he remarks as he begins chuckling, "Will Dana succeed in her plan to eliminate her target?" he starts off asking the audience, "How long will Tyler be catatonic and useless?" he adds, "And how much will we be able to traumatize Wynn before her teammates finally realize what dead weight she is and cut her loose?" he finishes with a dark smile, "Find out all this and more when we return, right here on Total! Drama! Last Chance!" Chris says as the camera pans out which each word of the title before stopping on a view of the whole island before fading to black.

* * *

 **[Commercial Break]**

The camera fades in showing an older Chris standing on the infamous Dock of Shame. Although it appears quite obvious right off the back that he has not aged well and has tried to reverse his aging with numerous plastic surgeries. His face is now kept in a perpetual smile rendering him unable of expressing any other emotion but happiness. His hair has begun to go grey in multiple places as well.

"Twenty-five years ago you watched numerous teens battle it out on national television for a million dollars" Chris begins as footage of past season is shown such as Gwen being buried alive in season one, Heather claiming victory over Alejandro in season 3 and Sugar hogtying Scarlett with her own hair in season 6, "Now after a quarter of a century we're finally back for the next season of Total! Drama!" Chris's voice says as the camera pans out revealing a very familiar-looking island in full view.

"Twenty-two brand new contestants who just so happened to be the children of the former contestants of Total Drama past will compete for a million dollars" Chris states over footage of twenty-two teens arriving by boat and stepping onto the dock.

...

 ***static***

Celeste is seen with a big smile on her face as she sits down.

"This is going to be the best time of my life, I mean who else can say that they get to compete in LIFE-THREATENING challenges" she says as she fist pumps with both of her hands before putting them in her lap.

 ***static***

...

"They will compete in classic throwback challenges from all six seasons" Chris says as the cast is seen at the top of a large cliff.

"For your first challenge we will be rehashing All-Star's first challenge" Chris says as the shot cut over to a widescreen television being wheeled in on a cart by another male intern who has fair skin, short spiky dyed light blue hair that reaches to just below his ears and pale green eyes, " Find the key to your cabin. And, you'll do it cliff-diving into water infested with ravenous sharks." Chris says as some of the contestants like Edward and Lexi have a terrified look cross their faces. The camera then flashes forward to show Honey and Brad letting a barrage of paintballs at each other covering the other in paint.

"Watch the drama unfold as the contestants make friends" Chris says as footage of the campgrounds is shown next, Out of nowhere, Bella drops down next to Matthew on his left.

"Hey" she says smiling.

"H-Hey" he replies nervously.

"Isn't this exciting, were here competing where our parents once competed?" she says smiling big, "Were living up to their legacy, like this is amazing" she says her excitement growing.

"I-I um guess, I m-mean I a-am e-excited" Matthew replies blushing slightly. Bella just gives him another smile before giggling slightly.

...

"Enemies" Chris continues as the footage cuts to the beach.

...

"I'll drive!" Lexi immediately volunteered over a close-up of her hands grabbing the carriage handle.

"No, I'll drive," Lee countered, glaring as she grabbed on to the carriage handle next to Lexi.

The camera zoomed out to show them locking eyes, Lexi's glaring against Lee's glaring. "Now listen here, you ugly little freak" Lexi said angrily, "I. Am. Not. Getting. My. Hair. Wet!"

Lee glared again. "I think keeping my hair dry is way more important than keeping yours dry" Lee fires back as Kalie steps in-between them.

"I'm driving, I am refuse to partake in this stupid charade that Chris has created to keep me silent" she sneers angrily at both Lexi and Lee, "Plus who knows what kind of things Chris put in that water so that he can off me to stop me from revealing the truth about this show" she adds as both girls stare at her like she's grown a second head.

"Were you dropped on your head as a child?" Lexi asks rudely as Lee laughs.

"Yes many times" Kalie replies with a serious face, "What's your point?" she asks as they both stop laughing and just stare at her.

...

The footage then cuts to the dock at sunset as Edward and Alissa are seen cuddling, "And even find love" Chris' voice-over adds as the camera cuts back to him on the dock, "It's an all-new playing field folks and trust me these newbies are out for blood" he says as he chuckles evilly, "We're taking this game to all-new levels...right here on TOTAL DRAMA!" Chris says as the camera shows what appears to be Camp Wawanakwa behind Chris...The screen then shows the logo for Total Drama as the commercial ends.

 **[End Commercial Break] [A/N: This is a passion project i've been working since on 2014 called Total Drama Island: The Next Generation, The character bios already up if you want to check it out. The first episode was supposed to be up last April but due to personal issues in my life and issues I had with perfecting the cast I kept delaying it, but now I feel that it is finally where it needs to be. The first episode will be up this spring]**

* * *

The camera fades back in and focuses on The Deadly Sharks as they have all reached the top of the cliff-face. Bridgette and Wynn are still shaking slightly from their near-death experience as everyone else starts shaking from the cold weather as the snowfall starts becoming more intense. Bridgette is seen pacing back and forth with a look of righteous fury on her face.

"I don't who I hate more, Chris for creating this challenge or the *Bleep*ing producers for greenlighting it!" Bridgette exclaims as she throws her hands in the air before putting them back down.

"U-Um Bridgette, sh-shouldn't we g-get to our c-campsite b-before the st-storm gets w-worse?" Wynn says still slightly shaken up at her near-death experience but still trying to get the enraged girl's attention. Bridgette turns towards Wynn and lets out a sigh.

"You're right, let's get moving" Bridgette says as she opens the map again and begins leading her team through the falling snow which began to accumulate on the ground. As they are walking Dana makes her way to the front of the group to speak with Bridgette and Wynn.

"Hey, Bridgette, Wynn, I um...have something important to tell you but um..." Dana begins as she looks behind her at the rest of the team before turning back to Bridgette and Wynn who send her a curious glance.

"What is it Dana?" Bridgette asks in a curious tone as Dana steels herself and begins speaking again.

"The rocks almost hitting you wasn't an accident, someone loosened them with their foot and i'm pretty sure I was the only one to witness their crime" she reveals as Wynn gasps in shock and Bridgette's eyes widen.

"Who did you see do it?" Bridgette says as she narrows her eyes and suspicion laces her voice as Dana places her face in her hands.

"This so difficult" she says as she lifts her face back up, "I didn't think that they would be capable of doing something like this" she says as tears begin to form in her eyes, "I feel so stupid in letting them get so close" she adds as the tears begin to fall freely now startling Bridgette and Wynn.

"Hey, Dana it's okay" Bridgette begins.

"Y-Yeah it's n-not y-your f-fault" Wynn finishes for her as Dana wipes at her eyes.

"Okay, but please don't say anything yet" Dana begins as she bites her bottom lip, "I don't want them to know i'm on to them yet until I can get proof of their true intentions for how willing they are to play filthy" she adds as her voice becomes more determined.

"I promise I won't say anything yet" Bridgette replies with a reassuring smile.

"M-Me too" Wynn agrees.

"Now who tried to kill me and Wynn?" Bridgette asks as the look of steely anger returns to her eyes. Dana leans forward and whispers her reply into both girl's right ears as both of their eyes widen in shock.

* * *

 ***static***

Bridgette is seen with a flabbergasted look on her face as she sits down and places her hands in her lap. Her face then morphs into a look of anger and betrayal.

"You are a real special piece of work" she says as she sneers at the camera, "How *Bleep*ing dare you try and pull the wool over my eyes and hurt Wynn and I" she says as she shakes her head in disgust before she stops and glares at the camera, "I can't believe I trusted you" she says as she pinches the bridge of her nose with her right thumb and index finger, "Normally I wouldn't just up and believe Dana as I barely know her, but...with how emotional she was at the betrayal" she says as she lowers her hand, "I know who has my vote" she says as she shakes her head in disgust again.

 ***static***

Dana is seen with a bored look on her face as she sits down and pulls out her nail file and begins to file her nails on her right hand.

"Honestly it's so easy to manipulate this fools it's almost not any fun" she says as a smirk slides onto her face, "Almost" she adds as she crosses her left leg over her right leg, "Producing a few fake tears to gain Bridgette's vote was a piece of cake" she says as she chuckles evilly.

 ***static***

* * *

The camera flashes over to The Furious Tigers who have not only reaches their campsite but have set up their tent and have a fire going. All eight contestants are seen sitting around the fire, trying to keep warm as their jackets only go so far. Freddie then takes a seat next to Cynthia on her right.

"Hello Cynthia, how are you doing today?" Freddie asks her with a friendly smile as Cynthia gives Freddie a small smile

"I am fine, thank you for asking" Cynthia replies, "And how are you Freddie?" she asks in return.

"I am doing well" Freddie replies as they both turn back to staring at the fire. The camera then pans over to Sammy who is having a discussion with Kevin and Christopher about her poetry that she has been writing.

"You could say I really enjoy writing, I mean not as much as Undertale but a lot" she says as Tyler who is still comatose somehow glares at her.

"Wow, Sammy that is so cool, that you write your own poems" Kevin comments as Sammy smiles, "What's your favorite thing about writing?" he asks her.

"I like when my writing can take my readers away to a faraway place" she says still smiling, "Like underground, like in Undertale!" she says as she closes her eyes and her smile widens.

"OKAY, THAT IS ENOUGH!" Tyler yells as he jumps up and storms over so that he is standing over Sammy.

"Tyler, you're okay!" Laurie comments with a relieved tone.

"Wait, were you *Bleep*ing faking being comatose this whole time?" Joshua asks Tyler as him and everyone else begin glaring at him.

"Th-That is not the issue right now, the issue is that Sammy needs to Shut. The *BLEEP*! UP! ABOUT UNDERTALE!" Tyler exclaims as Sammy stands up and glares at him.

"I will talk about Undertale all I *Bleep*ing like and there is nothing that you can do to stop me!" she exclaims as she glares fiercely at him.

"THAT'S IT, IF YOU DO NO-!"Tyler yells before he is cut off by Sammy picking up a rock and bashing him in the back of the head with it and knocking him unconscious

"Before anyone asks, I am not getting sucked up in an avalanche" she states as everyone nods in agreement.

* * *

 ***static***

Sammy is seen with a look of fury on her face as she sits down and crosses her arms.

"I am done being allies with Tyler" she says as she shakes here head in disgust before stopping and glaring at the camera, "If we lose, he has my vote" she says as she uncrosses her arms and places her hands on the seat.

 ***static***

Christopher is seen with a look of annoyance on his face as he sits down.

"So Laurie and I carried Tyler up this mountain for No. Reason." he states as he pinches the bridge of his nose with his right thumb and index finger.

 ***static***

* * *

The camera then shows a split-screen of both teams as they make their way into their tents. The camera then fasts forwards through the night as the snow comes down hard burying everything in a blanket of white. The camera stops fast-forwarding as the sun begins to rise.

The split-screen goes away and the camera focuses on The Deadly Sharks as the flap to their tent opens and Dana steps out. She looks back over her left shoulder making sure the rest of her teammates are asleep. She smirks as she zips the tent flap back up.

What she didn't realize is that someone else had also woken up and slowly began zipping the flap open to spy on Dana who is now trudging through the snow towards their bag of supplies. She quickly opens and pulls out their compass and map. She then proceeds to smash the compass on a nearby rock before tossing the map into the fire she started a few minutes ago.

Proud of herself, Dana turns and heads back to the tend not noticing the flap zip itself back him. She quietly zips it back down and crawls back into the tent before zipping the flap back up.

* * *

 ***static***

Dana is seen with a smirk on her face as she crosses her left leg over her right leg and begins to file the nails on her left hand.

"Sabotaging my own team is too easy" she says she chuckles, "Were sure to lose now and with Gaius, Bridgette and Wynn poisoned against a "certain" she says as she stops filing her nails to make air-quotes before resuming the filing of her nails, "Individual, their anger and betrayal will spread like wildfire to the other teammates and at tonights vote that someone will be going home" she says as she simply shrugs, "Really it's their own fault for trusting me in the first place" she says as a wicked smile graces her face.

 ***static***

* * *

The camera pans upwards to the sky showing the sun as it moves to the center before moving back down showing the rest of the Sharks all now awake and exiting their tent. The camera focuses on Bridgette as she opens their supply bag and quickly notices that the map and compass are gone.

"Have any of you seen the map or the compass because they're not in the supply bag" she states with a panicked tone to her voice.

"I haven't" Eddie comments.

"Me neither" Gael adds.

"Nope" Maddy replies. Everyone else also adds in that they hadn't either.

"I'll help you look Bridgette" Dana says with a smile as the two blondes begin looking through the snow. Bridgette then calls out.

"I think I found something" she says as Dana and the others rush over as she hold up the smashed remains of their compass and points to the burnt remains of the map, "I think someone is trying to sabotage us" she says as an angry glare graces her face as everyone else gasps in shock.

"B-But who would do such a thing?" Maddy asks in shock as Farin and Gael look towards Sugar who simply places her hands on her hips.

"For yer infamashon, ah like to actually win challenges" she says as she turns her head to the right in disgust that they would even think to accuse her, "Sides, only a moron would sabotage their own team" she adds as she removes her hands from her hips and crosses her arms.

"Sugar's right, this seems way to intelligent to be her handiwork" Dana comments ignoring the outraged cry of "HEY!" from the pageant queen.

"How are we going to get back now?" Farin asks worry clear in her voice.

"I think we have to wing it" Bridgette despairingly.

"Whoever is responsible for this, when I resurrect Rome, you will be the first executed!" Gaius exclaims as everyone takes a few steps away from him.

"Come on let's get this shit-show over with" Bridgette comments as they all pack up their supplies and begin making their way down the mountain.

* * *

The camera pans over to The Tigers who are also now making their way down the mountain. Christopher is once again carrying Tyler who regained consciousness only to be knocked out again when he started to scream at Sammy. As they are climbing down the rockface Christopher loses his balance as he slips on a wet rock. Luckily for him, he is able to grab onto another hand-hold, unluckily Tyler slips from his grasp and falls landing at the bottom with a sickening crunch.

"Oh *Bleep* Tyler!" Christopher exclaims fear lacing his voice as the rest of the team looks on in absolute horror.

* * *

 ***static***

Christopher is seen sitting down with a mixed look of shock and horror on his face.

"I-I c-can't believe that just happened," he says as he runs his right hand through his hair, "I...oh god I hope he's okay" he says fear and concern lacing his voice.

 ***static***

Sammy is seen with a shocked look on her face as she sits down and places her hands in her lap.

"I might not like Tyler very much, but that doesn't mean I want to see him dead!" she says as she shakes her head before stopping and giving the camera a distraught look, "Oh my god, if I didn't knock him out, this wouldn't have happened" she says as she places her face in her hands, "It's all my fault!" she exclaims sadly.

 ***static***

* * *

The camera flashes forward showing the rest of The Tigers on the ground as they watch Tyler who is now on a stretcher and in a full-body cast being loaded into an ambulance. As it leaves Chris approaches them.

"Unfortunately, Tyler is no longer fit to compete and is being removed from the game" he announces as a smirk graces his face, "Christopher, didn't think you had it in you" he says as he begins chuckling, "Sammy, I could see you going through with it though" he says as Laurie glares at Chris.

"Chris shut the hell up!" she exclaims as Chris rolls his eyes in annoyance.

"Geez, you guys are no fun!" he says as he turns away, "Oh and congratulations you guys won the challenge" he says as he continues to walk away as the Tigers all glare at his back.

* * *

The camera flashes forward to the mess-hall before the camera flashes to the inside where it focuses on Sugar happily eating a bowl of gruel. Dana then appears, taking a seat across from her.

"Hey Sugar, can we talk?" Dana asks with a look of uncertainty as Sugar rolls her eyes in annoyance.

"Just spit it out, ah don't have time for yer indecisiveness" Sugar replies.

"I know who smashed the compass and burned the map!" she states as Sugar looks on with interest.

* * *

 ***static***

Dana is seen with her arms crossed as she sits down and gives the camera a smirk.

"With Sugar now on my side, plus Bridgette, Wynn, Gaius and my alliance, there is no way my target will survive this elimination" she says as she begins laughing evilly.

 ***static***

* * *

The scene faded forward to nightfall, the elimination theme opening up over the usual shot of moonlit water. The camera then cuts to the peanut gallery containing The Furious Tigers. Christopher, Laurie, Freddie and Cynthia in the top row; Kevin, Joshua and Sammy in the bottom. The shot then cut to the nine Deadly Sharks sitting on the stump seats. with Eddie, Gael, Farin, Dana and Maddy in the back row and Bridgette, Wynn, Sugar and Gaius in the front row "Deadly Sharks it is time for you to vote off yet another member. from your team" he says.

* * *

 ***static***

Bridgette is seen furiously crossing an X on someone's photo.

"You tried to kill me and Wynn and i'm pretty sure it was you who sabotaged us" she says as she glares at the camera

 ***static***

Gael is seen crossing an X on someone's photo.

 ***static***

Eddie is seen crossing an X on someone's photo.

 ***static***

Maddy is seen crossing an X on someone's photo.

 ***static***

Gaius is seen furiously crossing an X on someone's photo.

"It was your idea to abandon me in the woods" he says as he sends the camera a glare, "I am looking forward to your execution when I resurrect Rome" he says with a shake of his head.

 ***static***

Wynn is seen crossing an X on someone's photo.

"I-I s-still c-can't b-believe y-you tried to k-kill me and Bridgette" she says as she shivers and hugs herself, "Y-You're an h-horrible p-person" she says as she places her face in her hands.

 ***static***

Farin is seen crossing an X on someone's photo

 ***static***

Dana is seen simply crossing an X on someone's photo.

"If all goes according to plan, which I am sure it will, then your time is up" she says as she blows the camera a kiss with her right hand.

 ***static***

Sugar is seen crossing an X on someone's photo

 ***static***

* * *

"Okay," Chris says as the scene flashed back to him now holding a tray of eight marshmallows, "the following people are safe with no votes. Bridgette!, Dana!, Farin!, Gael!, Maddy! and Sugar!" One by one the Sharks happily and confidently caught the marshmallows as they were tossed at them.

"There are only two marshmallows left on this plate and only three of you remain" Chris says with a wicked grin, "Who shall be the one to go home" Chris says as he picks up the second to last marshmallow, "The penultimate marshmallow goes to..." Chris says trailing off as the camera cuts back to the campers worried expressions. Gaius is staring intently at the tray of marshmallows, Wynn begins hyperventilating as she hugs herself terrified and Eddie begins twiddling his thumbs nervously as he stares at the tray of marshmallows.

* * *

 ***static***

Eddie is seen with a nervous look on his face as he sits down and places his hands on his knees.

"I-I'm absolutely terrified right now" he says as his eyes widen in a mix of fear and surprise, "Why would anyone vote for me, I don't think i've made anyone upset with me" he says as he begins to contemplate why he could possibly be going home before taking out a soda and cracking it as he nervously sips it.

 ***static***

* * *

"Gaius" Chris says as he tosses him the marshmallow as said boy breathes a sigh of relief before catching the marshmallow with both of his hands cupped.

"Campers there is only marshmallow on this plate and two of you left without a marshmallow" Chris says as the camera then cuts to a close up of Chris' face, "The final marshmallow goes to..." he says trailing off as the shot moved to Wynn's nervous expression, to Eddie's similar expression, to the final marshmallow and back to Chris's wicked grin as he picks up the final marshmallow drawing out the tense situation as his grin grows wider as both Wynn and Eddie become even tenser, "Eddie" Chris says tossing the boy the final marshmallow which he doesn't even both to try catching as it bounces off his head and onto the ground as he a look of shock graces his face. Bridgette then stands up in total shock.

"Wait WHAT!?" Bridgette says as she turns to all of her teammates, "Why would any of you vote Wynn off, when Eddie tried to kill me and Wynn and then sabotaged us" she says in shock before Eddie gasps in shock.

"W-Wait WHAT!?" he asks shocked and confused.

"SHUT UP HEATHEN!" Gaius yells at him as he punches him in the gut bringing him to his knees.

"H-How did this happen, Eddie was supposed to go home" Dana says with a mixed look of anger and shock, "I know for a fact that Bridgette, Sugar, Wynn, Gaius, Farin, Maddy and I voted for him" she exclaims as Eddie sends her a look of shock. Before he can say anything Bridgette speaks up again.

"If this is another joke Chris, it's not funny!" she exclaims in a furious tone as Chris frowns at her and pulls out the photos.

"Yeah, no this time Wynn is really going home" he says revealing four votes for Wynn, three for Eddie and two for Gaius, "Which after the lawyers made it clear that Wynn would have to sit out the fear challenge I have planned due to her lengthy list of fears, i'm kind of over the whole tormenting her thing" Chris says as he nonchalantly shrugs.

"You're a *Bleep*ing asshole Chris" Bridgette replies as she balls up her fists angrily. Wynn then stands up and places her right hand on Bridgette's left shoulder calming her down.

"Bridgette it's okay, I did better than I thought I would." Wynn says with a sad smile, "I'm glad to h-have made i-it th-this far" she adds as she turns to her former teammates, "I h-have n-no hard feelings and I-I am g-glad to have g-gotten to k-know each and e-everyone of you" she says with a sad smile, "E-Even E-Eddie" she adds as Eddie sends her a surprised look.

"I didn't do any of the things you guys said I did!" Eddie exclaims as Sugar kicks him in the stomach sending him to the ground again.

"Okay, now before we send Wynn packing i've realized that the teams have been getting a little stale, so i'm gonna shake things up" Chris says with an evil smirk on his face, "Gael, Gaius and Maddy, you are now on The Furious Tigers" Chris says as everyone gasps in shock, "and Joshua, Kevin and Laurie, you are all now on The Deadly Sharks!" he exclaims as the six named contestants all stand up.

"No!" Dana exclaims, "You can't do this" she adds secretly pissed that she just lost a vote.

"It's okay Dana, we can still be besties even if were on different teams now" Maddy says giving her a hug which she reluctantly returns. Maddy then pulls away and approaches the peanut gallery with Gaius in tow.

"Greetings new teammates, I look forward to getting to know each of you" Maddy says with a happy smile on her face.

"Greeting original teammates, it would appear we are allies once more" he says as he locks eyes with Sammy who sends him a smile, "I look forward to working with and may the glory of Rome aid our success" he adds with a smile. Gael gets up slowly and before making his way to his new team he sends Eddie a look of confusion to which Eddie sends him a desperate look.

"Please Gael, you gotta believe me, I didn't do any of the things i'm being accused of" Eddie begs Gael.

"I-I should probably join my new team" Gael replies as he walks away and towards the Tigers. Upon seeing Cynthia, he receives a smile from the girl which he returns. Joshua, Kevin and Laurie all stand up as well to make their way over to the sharks. Laurie turns to Christopher.

"Well I guess this is it" she comments as she rubs her right arm with her left hand.

"I guess so" Christopher responds as a smile graces his face, "It's been a pleasure working with you" he says holding out his right hand.

"Likewise" Laurie responds as instead of shaking his hand she pulls him into a hug. He hugs her back before the two break apart.

"Just so you know, now that we're on different teams, i'm not going to be going easy on you" Laurie states with a smirk.

"Likewise" Christopher replies with a smirk.

"Oh break it up lovebirds, you making me wanna puke" a new voice says as Christopher and Laurie turn around to see...Duncan.

"W-Were u-um not dating!" they both reply blushing before Bridgette cuts in.

"Duncan, w-what are you doing here?" she asks in shock, "I thought you were still in prison" she adds. However, before Duncan can reply Chris cuts in.

"Duncan here is Tyler's replacement as were a contestant short" he states as an evil smirk graces his face, "I bailed Duncan out of jail and now he's here to pay off his debt to society and endure all of the fun challenges that I have planned" Chris says as he begins laughing evilly to which Duncan groans miserably.

* * *

 ***static***

Duncan is seen standing up with a look of annoyance on his face as he pinches the bridge of his nose with his right index finger and thumb.

"I can't believe I agreed to do this" he laments before placing his right hand down by his side and glaring at the camera, "However, this place is far better than being stuck in prison" he says as he hugs himself and begins to shiver, "Now I know why dropping the soap is a very bad idea" he says as he gives the camera a look of fear.

 ***static***

Dana is seen with a look of flabbergasted anger on her face as she paces in the confessional.

"How the hell did Wynn get eliminated and not Eddie" she says as she grabs her head with both of her hands in a panic, "Like what the *Bleep* happened!" she exclaims still not being able to process how her plan went awry

 ***static***

* * *

The camera cuts back to as Kevin, Joshua and Laurie make their way over to the Sharks.

"Hello everyone, I look forward to working with you" Kevin says with a friendly smile as most of the team give him blank stares making him chuckle nervously. Before he can say anything else Chris interrupts him.

"Wynn, the Wheel of Misfortune awaits" Chris says with a smirk on his face as Wynn begins to walk over to the wheel only to be stopped by Bridgette.

"Wait, before you go here" Bridgette says as she hands Wynn a small piece of paper.

"Wh-What's th-this?" Wynn asks her.

"My number" Bridgette replies as she blushes slightly, "I'd um...thought maybe that we could hang out after the season if over" she adds as she begins rubbing her left arm with her right hand as Wynn also blushes before smiling.

"I-I'd like that" Wynn replies as Bridgette smiles at her. Wynn then walks towards the Wheel of Misfortune and spins it.

* * *

The screen rotating about a central axis to transition the scene to the end of the dock where a giant cannon is set up. Wynn is seen stuffed inside of it with a helmet on her heads.

"Any last words Wynn?" Chris asks her.

"U-Um c-can I-I b-be e-eliMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!1" Wynn screams as Chris just smiled impishly and pressed the button on his remote, shooting her into the night sky as she screams in terror causing Chris to laugh before stopping. "It was a rhetorical question" he says as he chuckles again, "Who will be the next person to leave this island in an extreme way?" he asked the camera. "Find out next time, on Total! Drama! Last Chance!" Chris says as the camera fades to black.

* * *

The camera fades back focusing on the bonfire. A marshmallow on a stick is then seen entering the fire from the right side of the screen. The camera then pulls back revealing that the marshmallow is being roasted by Sugar. She pulls the marshmallow out seeing that it has burned. She then eats it off the stick and before tossing the stick into the fire.

"Ah ain't evah losin' to another dark horse evah again" she says as a smirk graces her face as she turns and makes her way back to the cabins.

 **(Fade to Credits)**

* * *

 **Teams:**

 **The Deadly Sharks:** Bridgette, Dana, Eddie, Farin, Joshua, Kevin, Laurie, and Sugar

 **The Furious Tigers:** Christopher, Cynthia, Duncan, Freddie, Gael, Gaius, Maddy and Sammy

 **Eliminated:** Rodney, Sky, DJ, Jaden, Tyler and Wynn

 **Reasons for elimination**

 **Tyler:** Originally Tyler was going to be the first merge boot and he was also going to play a role in one of the villains' demises. However, during the 2 months, I spent writing this, I started to get annoyed with how I had been portraying him and honestly, I just want him gone already so I decided to cut him here while paying homage to his accident-proneness by having him medi-vacued.

...

 **Wynn:** I'm so very sorry DSX62415 for Wynn's elimination. This was the hardest elimination that I have ever had decided to do in an SYOC before. Originally Farin was supposed to leave, however, I realized that I had more for her to do so I nixed that idea. Going through everyone I realized that it could only be Wynn. I love Wynn, she's one of my top fave OC's that has been applied to an SYOC of mine and it hurts to have to eliminate her so early. However, unlike with my last SYOC, this time around Wynn just didn't have as much going on as everyone else. She was a clear choice for the winner last time. This time, however, I got so many good and in-depth characters that unfortunately Wynn couldn't pull off a win this time. Again, I am very sorry for having to eliminate her so early, but at least she can say she survived Total Drama!

 **I hope you all enjoyed the fourth episode, R &R and tell me what you think. Have a great day:)**


End file.
